Out Of Control
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faces with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing with her progressing unknown powers... Ino/Shika
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 1: His Retrieval**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

**

* * *

**

Characters

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 20 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faces with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realizes the double edged sword to her new technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happy together, even though that was never their fate in the beginning. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

"I will see you again Ino," he had forced a smile leaning down and kissing my cheek slowly pulling back almost immediately. I looked away keeping my emotions in check as he walked away from me. He knew I loved him, he knew I needed him, but he needed to get away and so he left me behind. "Goodbye Shikamaru…"

I cried myself to sleep that night.

After Asuma's death my team had literally gone their separate ways leaving me alone. I watched as Choji was called into mission after mission becoming distance even more after his father died. I had tried to console him, but how can you make someone feel better when their father died?

Shikamaru had been sent on a 3 year long mission on his request. I understood he had to get away, but for three years? I applied for many more missions, many more hours at the hospital, many more school activity for the children of our future. Waiting, waiting for someone to make me feel like I wasn't dying of loneliness every day.

I dated Kiba, he was an amazing lover, and even more amazing companion, but we ended our relationship quickly; I couldn't use him because he looked like a certain person I missed. He was a better friend and comrade, and I knew nothing serious would come from being with him, at least not from my part.

Next came Neji, we trained together every day; he wanted me to be stronger to be more capable in protecting myself than in helping others with my medical techniques. He just wanted me to be safe and that is how he showed me he cared. Neji reminded me of Shikamaru in a way, which is why my relationship with him lasted. He never said he loved me, but I felt it every time he kissed me, every time he slept over my apartment. But I never could love him like he loved me, and I mourned that since I didn't deserve him, yet he thought I did.

"What did Tsunade say?" I walked into my apartment. Neji stood there against the far wall waiting for me. I gasped in shock; he usually waited for me outside. I had been called to the Hokage's office earlier that day from our training session by an ANBU elite. Tsunade had needed me for an important mission that I could not or would not refuse.

"I am to retrieve Shikamaru from the Sand Village," I mumbled numb. I hadn't seen Shikamaru in over three years, the last thing I heard from my fellow spies passing by, was that he was dating the Village's Princess, Temari of the Sand. The Present Kasekage's sister.

"Why were you chosen? Sakura and Naruto could easily go and return with him, why does the Hokage need him?" Neji asked crossing his arms frowning, he didn't like the memory of Shikamaru in my life because Shikamaru had abandoned his village in his eyes, and he also didn't like the fact that I still defended Shikamaru from all the accusations, he knew I was in love with him. 'He needed to get away; this will give him more experience. He's not a traitor.' I had stopped defending him so much when I found out he actually was seeing Temari. That made Neji even more threatened by Shikamaru, he thought I was jealous and maybe I was but only because he preferred to be with her than with me. Yes, that was jealousy… But jealousy between friends, after all he 'was' my best friend…

"She said a war's coming, the Sand village has provoked it and we are not financially stable to join, nor do we have enough shinobi to send in troops. Our Village would be included if they had any ninjas assisting the sand and that would open us to enemy attacks. I'm being sent for his retrieval because I was his friend in the past, and she has given me a document of exile if he refuses to return." I explained pulling out the role Tsunade had given me. "Don't worry Neji, I will be back with him or without him in two weeks," I reassured throwing my arms around his neck noticing he was pouting adorably.

"You are mine Ino… I hope you don't forget that," he growled into my ear making my heartbeat spike in excitement as he grabbed me tightly almost painfully close. "And make sure he knows that too, that bastard can stay with the Sand for all I care, but you come back to me as soon as possible or I will come looking for you myself," he warned possessively, my face was tight against his chest and I couldn't resist, I bit him hard enough to make him jump and loosen his hold. But I only pushed into him harder allowing him to feel all of me. He was truly beautiful, his eyes instantly changed from angry to lust crazed.

He pulled my hair back and kissed my neck. I sighed into him ripping apart his clothes as he pulled me into my bedroom only to fuck the whole night, I would leave the next day, and he was going to make sure I remembered him throughout my whole trip.

I didn't tell him he shouldn't worry, or reassure him of my love because in truth I wasn't 'in love' with him, I loved him as a treasured friend, a person I could settle to live the rest of my life with and but never be truly romantically in love with, that wasn't fair to him, but I tried to distance myself, punish myself into loneliness but he would follow.

I kissed him goodbye at the front gate of Konoha, in front of our friends, and comrades since he needed me too. He never liked showing that sort of emotion in front of anyone, but today he made an exception when he called me back holding his fist at his side, but I knew him enough to know what he wanted. Sakura and Naruto had teased, but I didn't care, I felt guilty about doing this hurting my special someone like Shikamaru had hurt me. I would not leave Neji, not like Shikamaru left me.

I could have refused this mission. He knew it, I knew it, and everyone knew it. But I wanted to go, I wanted to see my old friend especially if it was for the last time. I wanted to be close to him one more time before he chose to stay with Temari again instead of returning with me.

I disappeared waving to my lover as I sprinted into the trees dodging from view and running as if there was something to lose. I would get there at this speed in two days, ask him to return or wait a day for his decision and sign the papers to legally be exiles as a Konoha ninja, and return to Konoha and Neji before my heart broke. He would hear me cry and mend it, it would kill him to see me cry for another man, but he would be happy Shikamaru would be out of my life for good.

I sighed breathing evenly and keeping my quick pace, I will cut this tie like I did when someone died. To me Shikamaru Nara will be dead.

**

* * *

**

Two Days Later

I finally arrived to the Sand Village. I had expected someone to be at the front of the canyon gates waiting for my arrival to escort me into the Kasekage's office to do my proper greetings, but no one was around.

I examined the canyons making sure there weren't traps planted. "I am a Konoha Ninja, My Hokage had sent an eagle to inform about my arrival," I called in case they were preparing to ambush. Growling in frustration, Shikamaru should have taken it upon himself to meet me. I moved forward picking up into a running pace too fast and swift for a surprise attack or any planted traps, but it still placed me in a weak position.

I felt a change in the air and instinctually jumped back as knives were thrown where I had been a second ago.

"I am a Konoha ninja, here to retrieve Shikamaru Nara," I called jumping aside as another round of knives was thrown at me. One had an explosive tag attached pushing me back with so much force that I hit my back into the canyons hard rocks. "That is enough!" I screamed forming seals calculating my surroundings, I would catch those responsible, sand ninjas or not they attacked me first.

"1 mile radius, Mind jutsu control!" Chakra glowed around my person before it exploded into 10 separate directions. I split my soul into 11 pieces each finding a shinobi and entering his body completely taking over. There were 10 enemies that had surrounded me, I kept a part of my soul into my own body since I was alone without teammates and couldn't just leave my body in another ninja village.

I could feel their fear, as I forced them into view, they could not fight me even though they tried. I poured my anger into my jutsu making them scream so someone in the village would hear and come. They all jumped in a neat formation in front of me, getting onto their knees with their hands holding their heads as I tormented them with my jutsu. Powerless. Completely and entirely in control I looked into their minds, who had staged the attack? What village did they hold loyalty too? What was the meaning of this attack?

My mouth fell open as they all thought the same name, Temari. She had wanted to stop me from seeing Shikamaru, she needed him for the war, and he would leave if it was Ino who came for him.

But of course Temari had underestimated me; I had been so weak in their first encounter, now I was probably stronger than her. "Scream," I growled twisting their minds cruelly, "tell me everything."

I saw images go through all their minds, Temari's actions, Shikamaru's attempts to stop it from becoming war. Their last public fight, his reaction when he received the Hokage's message, closed.

I slammed the side of the canyon furiously. She tried to tie me up and shut me away as if I were an insect. Seconds later I felt more powerful chakras in the area. I prepared myself. If I had to I would break apart my soul and force my army of captives to fight their own, I could taste each's power. Some with the wind element, earth, water, lighting, fire. They had insulted me.

"Konoha's Ino, I presume." I looked up to an older Garra, and nodded my head sharply forcing my whimpering army of ten to rise and shield all sides. "Is it your custom to attack other ninjas?" he asked dangerously quiet.

I glared and smirked unaffected. "No. But it is my custom to defend myself when jealous women send ten professional assassins to hold me against my will. Is this custom for you sand shinobi to treat visitors from allied countries?" I snapped back, each of my warriors pulled out a massive weapon I knew they carried. He looked confused then his angry eyes turned to his older brother who nodded and left the scene. "Is he on his way to get reinforcements? Because he is you will need it to keep with your Princess' plan. I'm not a quiet prisoner," I snarled grabbing a long sword from my back hidden from view in a spine.

His eyes widened. "How did you know it was Temari who planned your capture and not me?" he asked amazed. I smirked unwilling to share my secrets.

"I also know she had a public fight with Shikamaru a few days ago," I commented smugly keeping each man I controlled attentive and fully alert.

"I knew you could control minds, but I had no idea how many at a time, and that you could actually read all their thoughts and memories. You have become useful Ino Yamanaka," Garra smirked impressed. His shinobi looked confused as he waved them away jumping from the cliff he stood at to my ground level. So now I was surrounded with the Kasekage in front of me.

"I suggest you keep your distance." I warned moving one of my soldiers forward to keep him and his men at a safe distance. "I'm sure you do not care for the safe return of your men, but I can use their abilities, and my attack with their experiences and mine put together, and looks here that Temari sent all of her best. So I am safe in my wall of casualties." I wanted to gulp in air, but feared that would make him see my nervousness. He was the Kasekage for a reason. I've seen him fight, and watched his demon transform his form.

"Is that a warning?" he mused carefully keeping a closed face.

"Yes," I grunted going to one knee and seeing through all my men's eyes. Being able to watch every one all at once, my real body wet quiet and stood solid still.

"I will admit, Yamanaka this is a sexy show of only a tip of your power. But you are safe, I sent Kabuto to bring Shikamaru since I'm sure you will not release your defenses until he is present. Only then will we able to talk like civilized ninjas," he smiled as my real body had a blush forming across its cheeks, the Kasekage of the Sand called me sexy… Awkward in this situation. But he was smart, I would not release any of my captives until Shikamaru was present and I relayed my message.

"I'm glad you understand my predicament," I mumbled breaking my view of all my body's perfectives and coming back to move my main body. My soldiers relaxed a bit moving from my front to protect me from the sides and back.

Garra nodded bowing slightly leaning against the side of the canyon watching me curiously. "Why hadn't I heard about you before, I mean about your abilities? Shikamaru hadn't even mentioned this about you," he asked curiously too innocently.

"I am Konoha's private secret," I shrugged sitting on a stone rock crossing my arms, changing my main views as if changing the channels of a remote in front of my eyes lids to check the broadcast from each of my ten captives. They had all stopped struggling, having felt my fury and the strength of my attack on their minds the first time.

"I see," he nodded impressed. He turned his back to me and waved to incoming people, my stomach gave a flutter of butterflies as I spotted Shikamaru leading the way, his long legs almost running ahead of everyone only seeing me as he reached us. Temari wasn't amongst them, or else I would have sent her back her own ninjas full force. His hair had grown longer but he still wore the traditional spiked pony tail and jounin Konoha gear, of course a cape billowed behind him since it was common daily gear in the village of Sand. His eyes were a beep drown which darkened whenever he was angry or very serious, they would look almost a reddish brown when he would laugh and smile.

"Ino are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked worry lining his forehead looking older. A lot older than 20 years old. I stared at him, since my soul was separated and the smarter part of me still relayed in my own body I just stared at him indifferently. This was one of my jutsu's gifts; it sent all my personal feelings into the other bodies leaving me only with the logical fighting strategic abilities, making it easier to, in other words run my own slave army.

"I am not hurt," I reassured looking back to Garra, "if your sister tries this again during my stay I will personally torture her and anyone who gets in my way." I warned seriously, I went into each's mind and moved their bodies away from me, on the other side of Shikamaru and Garra so they would be my shield if the sore ninjas tried to attack me again. I formed a few last signs and whispered the last of my jutsu, "release."

All ten ninjas fell to their knees holding their heads in pain. It would take them days to recover, a placed the distance between us in case they managed to be strong enough to attack. I sighed exhausted, sitting more heavily on my rock. That technique really took a lot out of me.

"Ino, how have you been? You look good," Shikamaru rushed to me smiling his old smile receiving weird looks from the ninjas around him as he moved forward to help me up. I grinned.

"Of course I look good, I am still Ino Yamanaka after all," I joked feeling as if it were old times again, not exactly the same but of course it would never be the same. "We need to get to the Kasekage's office and wrap up my mission over with, I would like to return home as soon as possible."

He looked at me a little dull nodding his agreement; he couldn't blame me for not wanting to spend too much time in a village where I had just received such a grand welcoming party. But of course the attack wasn't the only reason I wanted to get this over with and head home for. I wanted to cut these troublesome feelings from my heart and wish him the absolute happiness before I return to Neji.

I didn't notice how Shikamaru watched me from the corner of his eyes, or the way he kept in constant contact with me from the moment he greeted me. I only allowed myself to notice the number of ninjas around me, and the swelling of my heart being in Shikamaru's company again. For the first time in years I didn't feel lonely, I felt safe and unusually happy.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR's NOTES:

**I have already written the last chapter to make sure the story leads in that direction. I hope I get review even if it was not to the reader's liking. I'm trying to work on my writing and hope for your participation in bettering my story telling. Next week, Dec 3 2008: Chapter 2: The Long Awaited Sin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 2: The Long Awaited Sin**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

**

* * *

**

Characters

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faces with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realizes the double edged sword to her new technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happy together, even though that was never their fate in the beginning. Ino/Shikamaru

**

* * *

**

Last time:

"_I am to retrieve Shikamaru from the Sand Village,"_

"_Why were you chosen? Sakura and Naruto could easily go and return with him, why does the Hokage need him?"_

"_She said a war's coming, the Sand village has provoked it and we are not financially stable to join, nor do we have enough shinobi to send in troops. Our Village would be included if they had any ninjas assisting the sand and that would open us to enemy attacks. I'm being sent for his retrieval because I was his friend in the past, and she has given me a document of exile if he refuses to return." I explained pulling out the role Tsunade had given me. "Don't worry Neji; I will be back with him or without him in two weeks,"_

_I could have refused this mission. He knew it, I knew it, and everyone knew it. But I wanted to go, I wanted to see my old friend especially if it was for the last time. I wanted to be close to him one more time before he chose to stay with Temari again instead of returning with me._

_I saw images go through all their minds, Temari's actions, Shikamaru's attempts to stop it from becoming war. Their last public fight, his reaction when he received the Hokage's message, closed. _

_I slammed the side of the canyon furiously. She tried to tie me up and shut me away as if I were an insect._

"_I will admit, Yamanaka this is a sexy show of only a tip of your power. But you are safe, I sent Kabuto to bring Shikamaru since I'm sure you will not release your defenses until he is present. Only then will we be able to talk like civilized ninjas," _

_Shikamaru's hair had grown longer but he still wore the traditional spiked pony tail and jounin Konoha gear, of course a cape billowed behind him since it was common daily gear in the village of Sand. His eyes were a beep brown which darkened whenever he was angry or very serious, they would look almost a reddish lighter brown when he would laugh and smile_

_I didn't notice how Shikamaru watched me from the corner of his eyes, or the way he kept in constant contact with me from the moment he greeted me. I only allowed myself to notice the number of ninjas around me, and the swelling of my heart being in Shikamaru's company again. For the first time in years I didn't feel lonely, I felt safe and unusually happy._

* * *

He pulled me down the rest of the canyon's entrance into the Sand village. Women and children watched from inside their homes as men stood outside, protecting their homes from the dangerous foreigner. I rolled my eyes, word had already spread, or maybe they had heard the screams of the elite shinobis as I raped their minds of all resistance.

"Yeah that's her, my boy will be in the hospital for a week because of her," one man stated rudely pointing a finger at my back, my nose gave a twitch as I felt my temper rise, but I understood; of course they would blame the intruder even though I was defending myself. Saying 'he attacked me first,' probably wouldn't have won me any points with this crowd anyway.

"Don't get mad Ino, let's get you inside," Shikamaru mumbled opening the Kasekage's door for me. I moved inside quickly before the villagers decided to throw rotten food at me and call me freak. "Follow me," he grinned throwing open the 7th door on the first floor to the left, and moving inside. I followed him in, with Garra and his brother close behind me.

I grit my teeth as I looked around the room. Temari sat with two masked ninja standing on each side; she gave the impression of indifference but the tapping of a single finger on her seat gave her irritation away.

She was as impressive as I remember her last. With curves I now had and a skin color I would kill for. Her tan was light, but evident, and her honey colored eyes would make anyone jealous. I understood why Shikamaru had preferred her to me. Her hair was a light sand color, and spiked into her usual double pig tail array.

She stared at me first, and then her eyes moved to my arm where Shikamaru had been holding. I only saw a second of it, but I saw the murder in her eyes before it was replaced with blankness. She was jealous of me, and she should be I smirked proudly. After all I was here to try and persuade him to leave her.

I separated from his hold on my arm. And moved forward to face Temari, showing her I was not the least bit hurt or afraid. "Maybe next time you should send 20 shinobi my way, then maybe I'll work up a sweat. Or then again I'll probably just make them my little army of slaves like I did with the last ten." I smirked as her face fought for control, our attitudes were the same, but she's had gotten everything she wanted in her life while I hadn't, she was the village's princess and I wasn't that special. This made her more selfish, and way more controlling than me.

"Ino…" Shikamaru warned standing close behind me as if to protect me in case Temari snapped. I glared at him insulated; she would be the one to need the protection if I decided to attack.

"Next time, I will come myself," she promised turning her scowl into a scary smile; a chill ran up my spine. She was way more revengeful than I was also, geez, the girl was a few steps away from psychotic.

"Enough Temari, it will be war next time you attempt to kidnap one of my friends. Bribing me will never work," Shikamaru sounded tired; I looked back at him again and noticed the bags under his eyes as rubbed his temples. "Now Ino, give me Tsunade's message."

I waited for Garra and his brother to take a seat in his usually desk before proceeding to take my place in the middle of the room. I watched Temari with a cruel smirk as I got everyone's attention. "Konoha has made it clear that we cannot afford to go to war and has asked for Shikamaru's immediate return. I am here to get his answer," I turned to Shikamaru who stared back at me; I continued my message, "If Shikamaru wishes to stay and fight alongside the Sand he is free to decide for himself. I have with me the paper of exile for him to separate his involvement to our village if he decides to stay. And I've also brought papers for his citizenship here, so he will not be a disgraced rogue ninja," I motioned to the papers in my hands placing them in front of Garra as I continued. "Our Hokage asked for your forgiveness in our inactivity in this subject, but know that war will soon come to our own doors since its unavoidable now. We will wait it out until we absolutely have no other diplomatic choices then and only then will we involve ourselves in this war. Till that time comes we will only help in the trade of weapons and food, but our ninjas shall stay in our village."

"I won't need that paperwork Ino, I've decided to return," Shikamaru pushed the exiled papers away. "I am not a traitor to my own home, and have helped the Sand village enough, and hope no one is insulted by my decision. Especially with today's events I don't think it would be wise to remain here anymore..." he stated crossing his arms keeping his face clear of emotion.

I stared at him in shock, I really had thought he would be staying, "Shikamaru, if you feel pressured because Tsunade sent me as the messenger don't be. We are both grown and can choose what we think is right without feeling obligated to please others. This is why she sent me, to pressure you into coming home. But you have made a life for yourself here (I glared at Temari), I won't judge you if you decide to stay," I stated void of emotion.

"I am not Sasuke, Ino. I am not a traitor. I had decided to leave even before Konoha sent the letter and you arrived, my time here ended about a month ago," Shikamaru stated crossing his arms.

"You are a traitor, and a coward," I looked over to Temari who was looking away with her mouth covered. I looked away as soon as I spotted the trail of lines coming from her eyes. The great emotionless Temari was crying, hadn't she known that was his decision. Why wouldn't she prepare herself before this meeting? Crying in front of your fellow shinobi especially because of personal reasons was shameful.

"Very well then, I'm glad to be the first to welcome you back Shikamaru Nara," I stated ignoring the emotional woman and forcing a smile in the awkward situation. "I hope you are not insulted Garra, when the war ends or if we join we shall send shinobi if you need assistance." I promised keeping it purely business.

"Then when that time comes I will recall for you Ino Yamanaka, your mind jutsu has really impressed me, you are a great asset to your village as is Shikamaru." Garra smiled standing from his seat and moving around his desk to shake my hand. I reached out feeling my cheeks blush as the Kasekage had admired me in front everyone in the room. But as soon as our hands touched my chakra called to his and a wave of power flowed into me forcing me to my knee as the horrible presence of his beast gave me the horrible trembling power.

"Garra," Kankuro yelled alarmed as Garra swayed, but was able to keep his balance. I breathed in ragged breaths moving away from the Kasekage as quickly as possible unsure as to what had just happened. "What have you done?" Kankuro snarled as Garra shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"I-I don't know, when he touched me chakra from his beast went into me," I said shakily still feeling the terrifying power flowing through me. Shikamaru was by my side suddenly blocking a fan attack from Temari who had sent sharp winds to attack me. Shikamaru had deflected the attack so easily; I vaguely wondered how powerful he had become.

"You will defend her instead!" she screamed in a rage, pulling back. "She should be punished, she attacked our Kasekage!"

"Then we are even, since you should be punished for attacking her. We will leave as soon as possible, let that be it," Shikamaru growled being my shield as he prepared to defend me from everyone even though he didn't know if I had tried to attack Garra or not, he would go down with me.

"Calm down everyone," Garra mumbled calmly, regaining his focus. "She did not attack me on purpose as you attacked her Temari, leave us." Garra stated calmly as Temari screamed in a rage and walked out of the room.

"Well if all this is settled make sure the Hokage gets this letter from me, and we have prepared a room for you Ino. You may stay as long as you like, forgive us if we are too busy to keep you company." Garra stated looking tired now, watching after his sister who had slammed the door like a child. Shikamaru's face had darkened after the whole scene, he kept quiet and close to my back watching everyone as if they were enemies.

"Thank you. We shall be gone by tomorrow morning, I need some rest," I smiled getting up from the ground; Shikamaru followed me out like a personal body guard keeping a good look out.

He finally relaxed a little finding the building, Temari free. "The technique that you used against the special jounins took a lot out of you didn't it?" He asked turning the corner into the rooming department in the building, he had taken a hold of my arm once again, and I tried to keep from flinching, Garra's terrifying chakra was still flowing through my body. And I wasn't sure how my bare skin would react to another person at the moment.

"Yes it does, I didn't want to show them the extent, but I was completely worn out forcing the ten special jounin shinobi into submission. I separate my soul and that in itself is tiresome, to have the control and enough amounts of chakra. This technique took me 2 years to master. Thanks to Neji's training and Tsunade's watchful instruction," I mumbled feeling a slight guilt as I hadn't thought of Neji once since I've arrived.

"Neji?" he made a face as if, when had I ever talked to Neji when Shikamaru was around? "Things really changed in Konoha then? I heard that Neji became the main leader for the ANBU's Special Forces. How are Chouji and Naruto doing?" he asked keeping conversation pleasant. "I suppose that was probably why your body tried to take Garra's chakra, I've seen it once before, so try not to touch anyone with massive amounts of chakra whenever you do that technique," he suggested.

"Oh, really? Well that must be it... But about Choji, I haven't really talked to him in so long, he is always on missions and so have I, but I take more time for myself, that's why I train with Neji, we're a…" I stopped and gulp, why did I felt bad about my relationship with Neji; guilt ate at me again I was so unfair with him, "he's- he's a close friend now, he's helped me a lot and been there for me a lot other than Sakura of course. Everyone just went on their own path after Asuma died. And Naruto has become the sixth Hokage, he is now Tsunade's successor, his inauguration is in a week," I shrugged feeling his hold on my arm tighten, I betrayed Neji, I had lied about our relationship. I was such a bad person, but I didn't want Shikamaru to feel differently with me just yet, I wanted to be like old times before we were forced into reality again.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Ino," he mumbled letting go of my arm, and stuffing his hands in his pocket. Even though his apology didn't fix the years of hurt, it still felt nice to hear he realize what he did.

"Everyone has to grow up and live their own life, I was angry with you at first, but see," I pointed at myself, "I've gotten over it and grew up." He forced a smiled and nodded. He knew he had run away from me also, he had known how I felt about him; he just hadn't wanted to deal with such troublesome emotions from a troublesome girl.

He stopped at a door and opened it with one of his keys. "This is my apartment; I suggest you sleep here tonight. I'll take the couch since we can't trust anyone in times of war." He mumbled. I agreed but I still felt nervous as he opened the door to his little apartment, we were finally alone for the first time in 3 years.

"Hmm, Shika…" he closed the door behind me, as I walked into his living room.

"Hmm?" he asked, moving into his living room finding me standing in the middle a little awkwardly.

"Why did Temari think she could attack me and change your mind about leaving? I heard it in the ninja's minds. Why would she risk a war with Konoha?" I asked curiously watching his face become older again, this was a troublesome subject for him.

"She has problems… Control issues, I am not her bitch or even her boyfriend for her to treat me like I am her property; that woman was too troublesome, she thought that if she had you trapped she could bribe me into doing what she wanted," he murmured honestly, I stared shocked as he actually answered. He never shared his personal opinions especially this openly, and especially with another 'troublesome' woman in his life; me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, aren't you happy I came in a white horse to rescue you… princess," I teased changing the subject, he use to call me princess when we were younger sarcastically of course, but it got a smile tugging his lips. 'So they had never been together…' I thought to myself wondering why she openly showed her emotions at the Kasekage's office, had he denied her and being Temari she wouldn't take no for an answer. A woman that didn't know or understand rejection?

He moved onto his couch relaxing easily just like he did when we were younger, 'some things never change,' I smiled kicking his leg aside to make space for myself. He grunted his famous saying 'troublesome,' but stayed in the current position being too lazy to move anymore. Shikamaru could always fall unconscious anywhere.

"You lazy bum, go to your bed if you are going to fall asleep already," I mumbled trying to push him off the couch all together; he frowned with his eyes closed. I giggled when he grunted annoyed; throwing myself across his lap catching him off guard and forcing a gasped out of him.

"Dammit Ino!" he sighed exasperated pushing off the couch with me in his arms, and carrying me into his bedroom bridal style, and dropping me suddenly onto his bed. He then went to his closet searching for something.

"That was nice," I commented sarcastically, crossing my arms in a pout; this wasn't my usually behavior. I hadn't acted like this since Shikamaru left, probably because I was able to be my goofy self with him around, or maybe just because this was the only way I knew how to act around him. I looked around his room; he had not personalized anything, no posters were hung, no color design. There were two plain brown drawers and his bed, which was a queen sized mattress. Shikamaru probably thought it was too troublesome to decorate anything.

I looked over to his nightstand and found to my surprise one picture. My smile fell; it was the last picture we took together, we had been cloud watching and Choji had taken a picture of us dowsing off. We looked so content, just laying there. I had the same picture in my room, hidden under my clothes inside my dresser since Neji wouldn't have liked the reminder.

He had pulled out his old genin shirt and tossed it over smacking my face, catching me off guard completely and snapping me out of my daze. Laughing he said, "You can use that and these as pajamas." He threw a pair of shorts, and went into his restroom connected to the bedroom, mumbling about troublesome women from Konoha.

He hadn't changed much, apart from his growth spurt, stronger manlier body, and sharper features he was more handsome than before. 'Relax Ino, you belong to Neji…' I told myself trying to slow my speeding heart and racing thoughts. Possibilities ran through my head as I reasoned with myself. I didn't love Neji; he knew I didn't love him… He also knew I loved Shikamaru, everyone knew I loved Shikamaru; even Shikamaru knew I lived him.

I pulled on his shirt and pants which still fit too big, and went into his tiny kitchen. I needed to calm myself, I needed to relax… This was my first time alone with Shikamaru in three years; I should be relaxed and happy. I looked through his cabinets and found exactly what I needed, a nice big bottle of Sake. Grinning madly, I heated up the contents and made my way back to his bedroom. 'Good he's not out of the bathroom yet, I have time to loosen up,' I poured myself the first shot downing the strong contents with some trouble. My cheeks warmed up from the strength of the alcohol. It was the good expensive alcohol too; I continued to down 2 more shots feeling my throat burn, my empty stomach protested devouring the poison into my system.

"What are you doing Ino?" Shikamaru frowned as he caught me drinking my fourth cup, I didn't want to get drunk. Being a light weight and also drinking on an empty stomach 3 shots were good enough, the fourth I would drink slowly since I didn't want to look like an unattractive bimbo.

"Celebrating," I looked up to find him only wearing shorts. His chest was still wet from the shower he had taken with the towel around his neck, "I was waiting for you but you take longer than a woman, Shika," I smirked feeling my buzz make those possibilities I was thinking earlier feel a lot more easier to accomplish, after all I was Ino; number one requested ninja for seduction missions. "Here, isss nice and warm," I slurred slightly passing him a cup, which he took with a smile shaking his head in disbelief before drowning the drink easier than I had. He could always handle alcohol better than I could apparently.

"So what are we celebrating?" he asked drinking another cup; I was still on my fourth.

"That you are finally returning home to us," I lifted my cup and he followed my example. I giggled and he chuckled and we continued drinking. I finally drank enough to gain the courage and selfishness to I reached over as he was about to drink his fifth cup interrupting his drink, and pulling him towards me into a tight embrace.

"Oi Ino, are you okay?" he chuckled trying to pull back to take a look at me. My heart was racing, I pulled back briefly looking up into his face seriously, his chuckle died in his throat. He wasn't even breathing as I whispered his name. "You don't know what you are doing, Ino… Let's... let's call it a night," he stuttered, still fully in control of his thoughts.

"No Shikamaru. You left me in Konoha wanting this. I know you want this too Shikamaru," I breathed brushing my lips against his quivering ones. I pushed harder against his lips gaining his participation as he kissed me back, opening my mouth and exploring my depths. He suddenly pulled back, jumping away from me as if I've burned him. I felt my heart break, feeling the rejection… I turned away forcing the tears back, "I-I'm sorry Shikamaru, forget it…" I mumbled feeling my whole body shake from embarrassment and unsatisfied need. I missed my chance and now he probably thought I was an unattractive easy whore. I sure felt like one.

"Ino…" he sighed stopping himself. I curled up without another word under the sheets hiding my humiliation and tears, "I'm sorry Ino, goodnight." Then he was gone, leaving me to my shame and embarrassment.

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

I grunted as light moved through the screens in Shikamaru's room and bothered my eyes through my eyelids. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and dragged my feet into Shikamaru's bathroom ready to take a shower. I was trying to delay as long as possible seeing Shikamaru, he had rejected me. I probably ruined everything, nothing could be the same.

The shower cleared my head, and cleaned my sandy body. This was why I hated coming to the Sand Village, because of the sand. I pulled on my underwear and body nets. Then I pulled on my usual purple outfit, and tied my hair up. I would pretend as if nothing had happened last night, but that had been my last try with Shikamaru. I would respect myself and Neji from now on, once we arrive to Konoha, Shikamaru would be able to figure out about my relationship with Neji, there was no point in bringing that up again.

I walked out of the steamy shower fully dressed and ready for the awkwardness begin. But when I made it to the living room he wasn't there, I only found a note with his sloppy writing.

_Ino,_

_Wait in my apartment, went to get some food and tie up some loose ends before we leave._

_Shikamaru_

"The nerve of him, first he rejects me then he expects me to listen to him," I growled throwing the small piece of paper into the nearest trash can and heading out the front door. He could come and find me when he finishes his business. I made sure I locked the door as I made my way down the Hokage's halls. I wandered aimlessly not really looking for anything in particular. I should have figured he wouldn't have wanted to deal with me so quickly, same old Shikamaru, he always made a run for it when it came to me.

"Troublesome Ino, that's me," I mumbled sarcastically to myself, walking into a wall. I fell back and about to hit the ground when a hand grabbed my wrist helping me regain my balance. "Why don't you watch where you are going?" I started feeling the words die in my mouth, in front of me stood my boyfriend, Neji.

"You shouldn't be so hostile Ino… Especially here in Suna," he smirked, leaning down and kissing my lips quickly since no one was in the hallway around us. I stared in disbelief, what had happened?

"What-what are you doing here, Neji?" I stuttered in shock. Why had he followed me? "Has something happened?"

"Tsunade sent me just after you left; she needs you back as soon as possible. You don't have to give Shikamaru any time, either he stays or goes, but we have to leave immediately," Neji frowned, disliking my lack of excitement to see him. I couldn't help it though; I had cheated on him with Shikamaru just the night before. Everything was just happening too fast, why would Tsunade need me so urgently? And why send Neji of all people? He was needed in Konoha at all times being the ANBU's captain.

"Well... I- I-I was going to head back today… Shikamaru made his decision yesterday… He's coming home," I couldn't help the nervousness, I wasn't prepared for this little surprise, and I had hoped to at least spend more time alone with Shikamaru even if it would have been in awkwardness.

"Are you feeling alright Ino?" Neji asked crossing his arms, watching me suspiciously. He hadn't trusted me; he probably forced Tsunade to agree that he be the one to get me… He had been right because I had tried to cheat physically, I cheated mentally every day. I couldn't help but look away from his penetrating stare. "What happened?" he finally asked stiffly, meaning what had happened between Shikamaru and me, not what has happened during my stay.

I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I was such a bad person, an easy whore, a selfish bitch. "Nothing Neji, I was just shocked and happy you are here... I was attacked by some Suna ninja when I just arrived since they thought I was a rogue ninja, and then yesterday's meeting. I'm just really tired, but we better find Shikamaru and get our things ready. I'm sure you being the ANBU captain are needed in Konoha." And I was the biggest shameless coward.

"I heard about the attack, and I also heard that you defeated 10 of Suna's finest ninjas," his face lost most of the tension as he allowed a small smile, he would believe my explanation. Even though anyone else that heard would not have, he would believe me because he didn't want to think of anything else. He didn't want to lose me… "Let's go look then," he decided walking in the direction I had just walked from, I followed closely behind concentrating on the floor, he probably also would know where Shikamaru's apartment was, and where Shikamaru himself was... Neji was one of the best. He never went anywhere unprepared.

'What do I say if he asks me why I roomed at Shikamaru's place? Enemy's territory better safe than sorry?' I thought furiously looking for a cowards' way out of trouble. Neji always could make me feel bad for what I wanted, since being with him and still thinking of Shikamaru at the end of every night. He should hate me and leave me, but would that even hurt a cold hearted person like me?

"I'm glad Shikamaru offered you his chambers, it would have been dangerous for you to stay alone in this village after that attack," he commented indifferently stopping just outside of Shikamaru's apartment. I watched nervously as he pushed out his hand and firmly pushed the door open, it had been unlocked.

"He must be back," I murmured feeling my unsettled heart speed considerately feeling the impending doom. He would figure out that I was Neji's girlfriend, and probably look at me disgusted. "Wait... Neji," I stopped him from going into the apartment, he turned back staring at me curiously, it must have sounded as desperate as I felt.

'Please don't tell Shikamaru about us! Please don't tell him anything!' I wanted to scream, but how could I? Instead I forced a smile and shook my head, "never mind."

He shrugged turning away just as the door was pulled open. "Ino, Neji… I was about to go looking for you," I stared. Tenten stood there in full gear smiling her usual sweet smile. He brown eyes were still deep and beautiful, and her black long hair was tightly braded. She was in full jounin uniform, unlike her usual get up, being in the special jounin teams. She had always worked close with Neji, which is why she was his weapons expert in the ANBU elite.

"Did you find him?" Neji asked, stepping around her and into the apartment without a second glance. When I had been younger I had believed Neji and Tenten would end up together, but that never happened for some reason. I know she had been in love with him, but it was never corresponded by Neji, I had never really asked or cared, but watching her face as he easily walked away from her made me wonder.

"Yes, he is preparing his things. He had been on his way back to his place when I found him." Tenten reported closing her face down to me; she could tell I had noticed that little secret show in her features when he had avoided her. "He left some food for you on the table Ino," Tenten smiled, and I had no doubt it was forced. She must hate me, I realized, staring at her back as she walked away from me to follow Neji inside. When I had began dating Neji she had disappeared from my acquaintances, I would never see her at parties or anywhere I was invited too. On missions together, Neji would always place Tenten as far away from me as he could possibly manage, I had thought it was because he needed her weapons expertise with the physical fighters, but why had I ended up with Neji on all those missions? Why had he pushed her away? For me? How much did she really hate me?

I moved my legs which had been trying to avoid taking any further steps into the apartment. I could hear Tenten pleasantly talking with Neji who rarely responded, I moved forward and into the kitchen opposite the living room. I wanted to be alone for a while; I found the food Tenten had mentioned Shikamaru had brought me and dug in. I didn't even notice Shikamaru walking in until he sat across from me.

"Ino Yamanaka, so important that the Hokage has sent her ANBU captain and weapon's specialist to retrieve you," he wasn't going to bring up last night… That hurt me in a way, but in the relationship he chose we would never be anything more than friend, I had to learn to accept that, I did not want to have the same look Tenten did at the front door. "Things have really changed."

"They have," I nodded finishing my breakfast, "thank you for the food, it was delicious." I thanked standing from my seat, I was about to walk past him and into the living room to Neji but he suddenly grabbed my hand to stop me. We stood facing opposite side, staring at opposite walls to avoid looking at each other.

"I care for you a lot Ino… S rank missions with a 15% success rate, that's too dangerous…" he mumbled, my heart sped waiting for more, but he only let go.

I sighed, that was it. He always left things like that, he never went too far and always played it safe. He always disappointed me, "I am the only one for these missions, and anyone else would be killed. I would rather go than send a friend who will surely die. I am a trained ninja, I do my job," he didn't respond. Shikamaru only stared at the wall tapping his finger on the wooden table, pretty much done talking with me since he didn't offer further words.

I found Neji standing indifferently in the living room, Tenten had been sitting on a seat near him trying to spring conversation from the serious boy, but seemed to have failed. I retrieved my bag from Shikamaru's room equipping myself with all the weapons I would need in this trip. "I'm all ready," I called not bothering to stop by the living room or kitchen. I just continued my way down the hall making it outside the apartment just before everyone else.

"We will travel in line formation. I will lead the line," Neji began his strategic plan as we walked down the halls, exiting the Kasekage's building. "Shikamaru you will be second and use your shadows as cover. Ino third at the ready with your jutsu if Shikamaru and I fail to stop all enemies or attack from the sides. And Tenten, you will protect our backs, understood?" he asked everyone, I nodded ready for business. I had been a little surprise Shikamaru hadn't tried to think of a strategy himself, but I figured he probably preferred it this way. Lazy as ever.

We walked down the streets of the Sand Village feeling the stares on our backs. Neji frowned taking a hold of my arm and pulling me behind him, he knew the stares of hate and fear were directed at me. Shikamaru only stared in confusion at Neji's actions. He still didn't know about my relationship with the Hyuga man. "Tenten, don't leave your guard down, watch our backs," Neji ordered, and I could of sworn Tenten had sneered. I tensed and I could see Shikamaru from the corner of my eye glance back at her then back to me and Neji. He was adding things up.

"They are afraid of me Neji, they won't try anything," I mumbled pulling away from his hold on my arm; he glanced at me but didn't remove his orders. We picked up speed but the villagers still watched. I must have made a huge impact because most would hide in their homes and peak out their windows as if I were a rogue.

"You really know how to make an audience, Ino," Neji frowned stopping before the canyons. He stared at a figure hiding by the rocks; I wouldn't have noticed the figure lurking. "Shikamaru, your business?" I looked and found Temari waiting there. I scowled; I really was hoping to leave without further incident.

"I'll only be a minute," Shikamaru mumbled going ahead of the team standing in front of Temari, and we waited. He had his hands in his pocket the whole time, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head, his lips only moving for a few seconds at a time.

Neji turned his back and looked down at me, I was still scowling. "What's wrong Ino?" he asked curiously looking back to where Shikamaru stood.

"That's the girl that challenged me, leaving her fully healthy doesn't rub me the right way," I lied. That seemed to be getting easier to do, I wasn't mad because she attacked me. I was pissed off because Shikamaru was near her; talking to her. I had no right to be mad about that, I know, but still didn't stop me.

He watched me thoughtfully but made no further comment; Shikamaru gave a last shrug and walked away from Temari who disappeared into the village with a sand twister jutsu. "You know we have the paper work allowing you to stay, that would leave you here," Neji commented as Shikamaru walked back lazily into formation. His hands still in his pocket.

"I am not a traitor, besides staying here now is too troublesome, with more work than I bargained for," Shikamaru shrugged as they stared at each other long and hard. I felt the tension; Tenten moved forward placing a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"He clearly made his decision, we should go…" she murmured quietly standing close to him, I stared. Neji never let anyone that close to him, well at least not close enough to be able to whisper in his ears. His shoulders did tense, and he shrugged her arm off stepping away causing her to flinch but other than that he blew off the whole encounter. Neji was an asshole to everyone, maybe I hadn't noticed what was in front of me this whole time, maybe he was interested in Tenten without realizing it.

"Let's go," Neji ordered turning away from Shikamaru who grudgingly moved into formation, I've never seen Shikamaru act like this, usually he was way too lazy to have any type of confrontations; maybe he did change a little. "We've wasted enough time; we'll keep a quick pace and make it to the half point in hopefully ¾ of a day."

I nodded agreeing, Tenten moved back to her position staring at the ground. She really did hate me, but why would she blame me? I've always achieved in getting what I wanted because of effort, even if my reasons were selfish. If she had only pretended to be on good terms with me, to keep peace when in reality hoping for my sudden death to have Neji all for herself… Well I couldn't blame her but I would never respect her or trust her at my back. I would have respected her more if she had made our position clear, instead of me finding out in a middle of a mission.

"Neji, I want to suggest a new formation…"I made my decision; not willing to trust the girl at my back. Neji and even Shikamaru looked back confused. I stared back crossing my arms, placing a mask of authority, I would not be denied, "Something important has finally came to my understanding and I suggest Tenten somewhere other than my back," I spoke clearly without any embarrassment. I've survived being a ninja for this long not only because I was such a great liar or skilled shinobi or even because of my looks. No I've survived because of my trust in my team, and this team was flawed. I hadn't known she hated me, hated me because she hadn't been strong enough to go after the man she loved the right way; I would not lose for her.

Shikamaru's mouth fell open in shock; he hadn't expected me to be this honest.

"I'm sure you know why Neji and I should trust your judgment in the teams you choose, but I've never once been placed in the same team as Tenten, now I understand why and have decided a new formation is in order. How about we have Tenten leading, followed by you Neji, I'll trail after and Shikamaru protecting my back," I stared hard at Neji who looked away unable to look directly at me, he usually was best at keeping his stare, but this time he actually looked guilty.

"I wouldn't mix personal issues into an assigned mission, Ino," Tenten defended herself, but my point was made the moment she spoke, with every bit of anger she hid. I refused to acknowledge her, even though she did stand on my blind side and one of my biggest threats.

"Tsunade insisted I bring her," Neji whispered turning away unable to look at me any further. "Tenten, follow the new formation." She did what she was told and Shikamaru moved behind me watching the two jounins in front of me curiously.

"I hadn't noticed the extent of the conflict, but good call," he whispered to me impressed. I smirked in reply shrugging.

"I haven't survived all my missions by luck," he bumped my shoulder playfully, still laughing silently at the awkwardness of my blunt statement. Tenten began at a sprint out of Suna and into the hot desert, we were Ninja from the Leaf, professionals that could handle the speed and temperature of the day, but we would have to make many more stops and water breaks at the speed she chose.

We continued this until we reached the first shade of the forests. Neji was the one to stop for a break, we had made amazing progress but dehydration would slow everyone more than the deprived breaks. Each break was 30 minutes but hours apart. We were past half the mid mark by the time the sky was darkened and coated with stars.

We all sat next to a small fire Shikamaru had built stretching our tired limbs and relaxing as much as possible before the next day; night had finally fallen and it was too dangerous to travel through the darkness. I sat next to Neji, and I could swear I could feel his smirk of approval that I went to him unlike most of the time where I waited for him to look for my company. But I only sat next to him to ask about my mission, nothing more than that.

"Neji, tell me more about the mission Tsunade needs me for," I stated leaning back against an old tree. Shikamaru stopped his polite conversation with Tenten to listen in on the details of my important mission. The reason Tsunade had needed to send her ANBU captain and weapons specialist.

"You are to infiltrate the fire country; there have been many rumors about corruption near the crown. Since there is war upon us, we need you to determine how much time we have, and see who our major enemies near the crown would be. This is an S rank mission, 10% success rate depending on your strategy of course, you will be dealing with ninjas from all around the country in one royal court…" he breathed in fresh air shaking his head, "this is dangerous but it must be done, we will choose one other ninja to accompany you, you must report your findings to the teammate and keep your identity secret at all times."

"10% success rate?!" Shikamaru stood angrily, "that is suicide! What is Tsunade thinking? Instead of sending ninjas out to die we should gather and prepare for the war, it 'will' reach us. We don't need to send Ino to die just to see how long we have before then," I looked over to him as he paced around our small camp.

"I have more right to be upset about this than you Nara, but we are ninja trained for this. Ino will survive this, I have trained with her, and she has trained harder still with Tsunade and her father. She will make that 10% turn into an 80% easily," Neji retorted.

"You have more right to be upset? She is my friend also, and I wouldn't persuade her into this pointless mission, only because we are trained to protect our village. That mission isn't for our protection, it's for useless research. We can get the same information without getting too close to the enemy," Shikamaru said in frustration scratching his hair as he stopped his pacing and tried to calm down, "I'm going to get more wood," he finally decided walking off.

"Sure seems protective of you, Ino," Neji commented stiffly, using his Buikakan to scout out the area in which Shikamaru had disappeared to. I shrugged looking after my shadow old teammate, "he'll be fine, and I don't see any ninjas for many miles." Neji might dislike Shikamaru, but he would still make sure his team would make it to Konoha safely. "Go to sleep, I'll take first night shift," Neji offered. Tenten laid down and quickly fell asleep without another word, but I wrapped my arm around my legs and shook my head.

"I'll take first watch, you need your sleep. That Buykakan takes a huge strain on your eyes, I'll wake you for the next shift," I promised. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek quietly and quickly so no one would catch us. I loved this about Neji, he would do his job and keep any personal feelings from clouding his judgment; yet every chance he got he would try to touch me, and be close to me.

"Alright," he murmured lying in his sleeping bag. Several minutes passed before I heard his calm even breathing, I pushed up off my sleeping bag and jumped onto one of the branches in the tree I had been leaning against. Shikamaru hadn't returned yet and I was beginning to worry. Using the shadow clone jutsu, I created two other Ino clones stationing each at a different location in the camp making sure to keep close watch.

I jumped through the trees looking for the troublesome Shikamaru, spotting him sitting on a tree overlooking a beautiful forest waterfall. "Hey Shikamaru, you better come back. You shouldn't wander alone during a mission, it's a big no no in your strategy books right," I said jokingly trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Neji?" he was sitting calmly, one leg swinging back and forth lazily from his branch. He was still staring at the waterfall watching it fall into the dark end, under the starry sky.

"I-I-I…" I began to stutter having been caught completely off guard. 'How did he figure it out?'

"I saw him give you a kiss, he waited for me to see it," he answered my mental question. "Why didn't you tell me Ino?" he asked again this time standing up and looking down at me. I looked away guiltily.

"My personal relationships have nothing to do with this mission or any other for that matter," I stated staring down at the beautiful waterfall suddenly wishing I had not come looking for him. "Why does it matter, you-you rejected me anyway. You made the right decision, we're better off like we are now," I felt I had began rambling so I stopped turning away ready to run back to my safe place next to Neji.

"Ino wait, what are you talking about? When did I reject you?" he demanded suddenly angry. I flinched away feeling like a scolded child, "Ino look at me, dammit troublesome woman!" he growled frustrated taking a hold of my chin and turning my face. "When did I reject you?"

"When-when you left me in Konoha, when you forgot me, when you left me in your room after…" I couldn't look at him anymore; tears were stinging my eyes burning me from the humiliation. He must think I was a whore for doing this while I had a perfect man in love with me at the camp. I closed my eyes unable to look at his face, but denied the escape as his hands held me in place.

"We were young Ino, and you were drunk before… Dammit Ino," he cursed letting go of me, I quickly wiped my eyes from the tears threatening to fall before he noticed. And that's when I felt it, three chakra levels coming our way. Shikamaru felt it too because he turned as I jumped off the branch running full speed back to camp instantly. My clones still watched over Neji who was now awake; my clone had been explaining my discovery when I landed in the middle of the camp sight. Tenten was also awake about preparing herself.

"Ino, hide in that tree trunk, there is a little entrance on the side covered by the leaves," Neji ordered using his Byakugan to watch the enemy's progress. "We can't have you seen in any missions from now on, you must be invisible for your upcoming missions," he said turning to Tenten, he forced her to sit on the tree I would reside in, and Shikamaru would be standing with Neji when the enemies arrived.

I moved into the hollow tree smoothly unwilling to argue, he was right. If I was to go into the fire country where all the ninja villages entered, it would not be a good idea to have ninjas from anywhere recognize me. I made a small hole overlooking the camp sight. I would protect my friends if they couldn't avoid conflict. I held my breath as everything became maddeningly quiet.

I watched as Shikamaru looked my way before jumping back into his shadows which soared above and around him covering him into darkness. Seemed like he came up with a few new tricks also; Well of course he would have, it's been three years. "We are special elites from the village of the Leaves, we are no threat unless provoked," Neji called in warning. I could see the chakra around his body menacingly fiery as he stood next to a dark shadowy void. Then that's when the sky darkened further and Tenten suddenly screamed a gurgled sound as blood filled her mouth and lungs. The sound then abruptly stopped, and I heard nothing more.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR's NOTES:

**I have already written the last chapter to make sure the story leads in that direction. Thanks to those who have added my story awaiting for updates, and left their reviews. I just saw that new movie out 'The Australian,' what a sexy sexy man if I do say so myself. Hehe, well how do you like my direction? What could be happening between Neji and Tenten, hmmm…? Till next week, Dec 10 2008: Chapter 3: Dangerous Encounters. Or sooner depending on the amount of review I get. Later =)**

**Thank You for Your Reviews:**

**Shelvesinthecloset**

_**Hi and thank you for your review, I agree I do feel bad for Neji too… But haven't you ever had those types of relationship where one side loves you more than you deserve… It's selfish of her but all fair in love and war. Everyone has to learn somehow… **_

**Gothic Queen**

_**=) I know what you mean; he was hard to decide upon. Since I see Neji as the cynical, hot, asshole, and mysterious kind of guy, I figured he could easily be turned into the attached boyfriend type who only allowed one person they care for into their life. It was a little awkward but I needed him this way to be able to work on a good plot.**_

_**Don't worry all you Neji lovers; I didn't make him too desperate he is one of my favorite characters, and he will still be the sexy asshole he was made to be.**_

**newyorks1stAngel**

_**I'm glad you approve so far, I will try to make this story as original as possible, let me know if you have any suggestions =).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Out of Control

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Encounters**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

**

* * *

**

Characters

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

**

* * *

**

Last time:

"_I am not Sasuke, Ino. I am not a traitor. I had decided to leave even before Konoha sent the letter and you arrived, my time here ended about a month ago," _

_I reached out feeling my cheeks blush as the Kasekage had admired me in front everyone in the room. But as soon as our hands touched my chakra called to his and a wave of power flowed into me forcing me to my knee as the horrible presence of his beast gave me the horrible trembling power._

_My smile fell; it was the last picture we took together, we had been cloud watching and Choji had taken a picture of us dowsing off. _

"_So what are we celebrating?"_

"_That you are finally returning home to us," I giggled and he chuckled and we continued drinking_

"_No Shikamaru. You left me in Konoha wanting this. I know you want this too Shikamaru," I breathed brushing my lips against his quivering ones._

"_Ino…" he sighed stopping himself. I curled up without another word under the sheets hiding my humiliation and tears, "I'm sorry Ino, goodnight." _

"_The nerve of him, first he rejects me then he expects me to listen to him."_

_I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I was such a bad person, an easy whore, a selfish bitch. "Nothing Neji, I was just shocked and happy you are here... I was attacked by some Suna ninja when I just arrived since they thought I was a rogue ninja, and then yesterday's meeting. I'm just really tired, but we better find Shikamaru and get our things ready. I'm sure you being the ANBU captain are needed in Konoha." And I was the biggest shameless coward._

_When I had been younger I had believed Neji and Tenten would end up together, but that never happened for some reason. I know she had been in love with him, but it was never corresponded by Neji, I had never really asked or cared, but watching her face as he easily walked away from her made me wonder. _

_Why had he pushed her away? For me? How much did she really hate me?_

"_I care for you a lot Ino… S rank missions with a 15% success rate, that's too dangerous…" he mumbled, my heart sped waiting for more, but he only let go. _

"_I saw him give you a kiss, he waited for me to see it," he answered my mental question. "Why didn't you tell me Ino?" he asked again this time standing up and looking down at me. I looked away guiltily._

"_Ino wait, what are you talking about? When did I reject you? Ino look at me, dammit troublesome woman!" he growled frustrated taking a hold of my chin and turning my face. "When did I reject you?"_

"_When-when you left me in Konoha, when you forgot me, when you left me in your room after…" _

"_We were young Ino, and you were drunk before… Dammit Ino,"_

_I watched as Shikamaru looked my way before jumping back into his shadows which soared above and around him covering him into darkness. Seemed like he came up with a few new tricks also; _

"_We are special elites from the village of the Leaves, we are no threat unless provoked," Neji called in warning. I could see the chakra around his body menacingly fiery as he stood next to a dark shadowy void. Then that's when the sky darkened further and Tenten suddenly screamed a gurgled sound as blood filled her mouth and lungs. The sound then abruptly stopped, and I heard nothing more._

* * *

Neji disappeared from my line of sight and the darkness around Shikamaru leaked in all directions attacking all the ninja's hiding in the forest, gaining control over their bodies easily and effectively capturing them. I watched in awed as he forced their bodies into the middle of the camp site in plain view and under his control.

I began to breathe again; Shikamaru was holding the enemy still with his jutsu. Neji was helping an injured Tenten, panicky and unusually out of character as he called for me to help, clearly blowing my cover. I formed seals concentrating on all the unknown chakras in a 3 mile radius, "Mind control soul transfer," I mumbled breaking my soul five times. There had been 4 enemy ninjas attacking Shikamaru and Neji, but they had only caught 3. I left part of my soul in my own body fearing its discovery just in case they escaped from Shikamaru's hold or the fourth hidden shinobi decided to show.

I found the last ninja hiding in the leaves of the trees about 1/2 a mile away; she was their healer and the one who had attacked Tenten. I sealed myself into all their bodies and began my ritual of torture. They screamed suddenly, agony ripping through their minds as I forced them into submission.

Shikamaru releasing the shadows engulfed around his body, and relieved his hold on the enemy shinobi. "Look in the trees half a mile back, there's another shinobi hiding in the leaves," I forced one of the captured shinobi say through gritted teeth. Shikamaru nodded realizing I had control of the situation and sprinted out of sight.

I changed the channel in front of my real body's eyes and watched Shikamaru's approach through the last ninja's eyes. I waved my hand to catch his attention; though I didn't need to show him the place this one hid, he easily spotted her as she cowered in pain from my jutsu. "She's here," I called with the strained feminine voice. Shikamaru looked up at the body and let a chill go through his body.

"Ino, don't do that from another woman. It's creepy," he called, jumping onto the tree branch and retrieving the woman; quickly coming back to camp. I switched channels again opening all my windows into the soul's portals to watch them all at the same time. They screamed every time I tried to force my way into their memory, but their walls wouldn't keep me out for long, struggling would only make it more painful.

I stayed hidden in my tree trunk, knowing they would remember my face vividly if I showed myself now. I looked over to Tenten's condition through another hole; Neji placed her hands on either side of her body pulling up her head to keep her air way clear. I would have to treat the inner damage soon or she would bleed to death. He had stopped calling for me to save her, probably realizing his mistake. He was our captain and he could have gotten us killed. This was so unlike Neji.

"Neji, tie them up and cover their eyes," I ordered from one of the bodies, he looked up uncertain but followed suit. He had zoned out in the middle of such a dangerous encounter; the enemy was still sitting in the middle of our camp for crying out loud.

Shikamaru reappeared back into camp placing the delicate looking red-headed ninja next to the pile of captured shinobi. "Shikamaru, help Neji please, I can't have them see me if I am going to work on Tenten's wounds."

They worked quickly, Neji looking more disgruntled than he ever did. He nearly tripped while tying one of the shinobi, and actually swung at the unmoving bodies I controlled. I felt ¼ of the pain, and it hurt. "If you can't handle this Neji. I suggest you leave this to us because their injury is mine too," I screamed enraged through the hit ninja, forcing the ninja up on his feet, catching Neji off guard again; making him stumble back in surprise.

"She's right," Shikamaru scowled. "I'll finish the rest, go scout the area for more enemies, set trap and clear your head Neji. Ino has a hold on these, but we need you to act like you've been on missions before."

"I'm sorry Ino, I'll-I'll go on look out," Neji shook his head, glancing towards Tenten's body worriedly. He didn't even bother to fire back at Shikamaru, he knew Shikamaru was right.

"I'll heal her Neji, don't worry," I reassured him, pulling out of my hiding place as soon as Shikamaru tied the last shinobi which was the one who had been hit. There was a pink mark on my cheek and a bruise forming on the foreign body's face; at least it didn't kill the man. I smirked feeling their resistance break, it was always only a matter of time, and my connection was far stronger the closer I was. I could taste each of their chakra as it fueled me just like Garra's chakra had leaked into me, I could savor each of their elements giving me something like a power high.

I stopped the chakra flow from coming into my body as soon as I realized what was happening. Shaking my head clear, I moved over to Tenten's still body, my own hand already glowing over my cheek as I healed the soreness and possible swelling that would appear if I didn't attend to it now. Shikamaru sat against the tree watching the enemies fully alert, and ready like he always use to be when we would be on missions.

Back then I hadn't been so useful, I had always been in his way; his little problem. I remember requesting to be on a separate jounin team with separate missions since I wasn't very useful for him. He had rushed into my parent's flower shop angrier than I've ever seen him, demanding to know why I had requested to be placed on a separate jounin team. I had told him calmly that I was never involved in our missions, that he kept me in his shadows since I was a nuisance, and I needed to get real experience with other teams to advance and survive with my own skills instead of always relying on him. He had been so furious, and once he calmed he would always wake me up in the blink of dawn knocking down my apartment door to train. I smiled at the memory; I had been placed into Naruto's team at the time, with Sakura and Sai. They needed me for many missions, and Shikamaru hated it. He had always been protective of me, 'like if I were his little sister,' I thought sadly; I caught him once talking with Naruto, Naruto had smirked slapped Shikamaru's back and told him he would look after me personally. Of course I had been furious, but he would still come to train me through my worst mood swings.

I walked over to Tenten's body and looked her over, she was breathing. I checked her body feeling the damage, and sighed in relief; it wasn't serious, just probably really painful. Some internal bleeding, but they hadn't hit any major organs nor had they tried I realized looking into the medic ninja's mind. They had thought us from the Sand village and attacked; they must feel stupid right now.

"I've never seen Neji that careless," Shikamaru murmured as I worked on Tenten, I could see him from the corner of my eye; he was in his thinking pose. With all ten of his fingers touching the opposite hand, Shikamaru hadn't really changed other than his tolerance for me. He seemed to respect me more as a ninja comrade, and friend; he seemed to trust me completely, like I have always trusted in him.

"This is Tenten the girl her grew up with. It's like if you had seen the shinobi attack me; she's like his sister," I shrugged moving to Tenten's face which was bruising. Being a girl I'm sure she didn't want to have anything affecting her looks. So I healed her face too, even though it wasn't top priority, only wasted my chakra, and I didn't owe her any favors either. I wouldn't let anyone in my team suffer when I could have helped them.

In truth it was bothering me how Neji had handled this, but I wasn't the type to be jealous especially when it came to men other than Shikamaru. I just didn't love Neji in that way, so why bother with that emotion when I don't really care? Neji had never lost his cool like this, not ever. I've been on so many missions with him, and he had completed all his missions with perfection. I had been hurt countless time, and he hadn't lost it. This girl made him lose his cool, was it really because he saw her as a sister or… more?

"I don't see you as a sister," Shikamaru whispered, almost to himself. I looked back to him, had I just heard him right? And if I did; what did it mean? I had always believed that's what he saw me as, my heart swelled a little. This could either mean something great, or awful.

"So what do you see me as?" I asked before the moment passed and we were back to pretending nothing was different. He looked back to me seriously, making a shiver go throughout my body; I would trust him with all of me, I would give him all of me, if he only wanted to… I stared back as my cheeks suddenly burning, and my body's temperature rising, this felt so intense.

"You are one of my best friends Ino, you're special to me," he smiled, and then went back to his thinking pose.

'So how is that different from a sister,' I thought grudgingly and touched at the same time. What had he tried to say before we were interrupted in the forest? Shikamaru had never been this vague, if he said something he got to the point. He has avoided every conversation concerning 'us.'

"The area is clear; I've set a few traps…" Neji appeared in the middle of our camp site, glancing at the enemy pile. He seemed more in control, calmer, like his usual self. "How is she coming?" he asked, looking over to Tenten who was now breathing regularly and resting.

"She's fine, nothing serious," I stated getting up from Tenten's side, and moving over to the enemies. "You can monitor her condition, I have to finish off with them…"I motioned to our guest, as I searched each memory for useful information.

"He's the captain, the one you hit Neji," I stated pointing to the still figure, I moved in front of him touching his cheek for a clearer image of their mission. They hadn't wanted to attack, but their orders were attack any shinobi from the Sand. He had a wife and newly born child back home.

_I'm sorry Leila… I failed you, my team, and our son. Who will protect them? I can't die, WE WON'T DIE! THINK!_

_I want to become stronger, I want to account for something in this life, and I can't die like this! Not this easily… What an insult to die like this, I want to die fighting… My family will be disappointed…_

_Get away from my captain! Get away! Kill me! Hurt me, but leave him alive; leave him alone!_

_I was so careless… He is Shikamaru from Konoha, the shadow master. We attacked the wrong people. What is this technique? Shikamaru of Konoha has no psychic ability. Their must have been a fourth shinobi. That's why they covered our eyes; Konoha is hiding something… We are elites and were easily beaten; we can't go to war with them too…_

_We're going to die…_

_I must find a way out. Their must be a weak point! Concentrate on keeping her out of my head… Concentrate dammit!_

_I can feel you in my head. GET OUT!_

_YOU STUPID BITCH! I KNOW YOU ARE A WOMAN! GET AWAY FROM MY CAPTAIN! GET AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU!_

Fear rocked through him as the captain still fought against my control, he had too much to lose. I sighed, I hated this. To be able to see another shinobi's life, goals, dreams, desires, loved ones. The red headed ninja in his group was in love with him, I looked over to her sympathetically.

In love with her captain, but he felt nothing for her, she wasn't an important though in his head at the moment. She was only a friend to him, and she would only have to live with that since he's chosen his love in someone else. Another one was a strategist like Shikamaru, he was trying to find a way out. And the last ninja just gave up opening all his doors to his memories.

I could see all their families, all they had to live for. I sighed shaking my head clear of the emotional scenes. I needed to think clearly; I moved back and looked over to Shikamaru who was so close behind me I could smell his manly scent. I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Ino?" he asked looking down at the shinobi in front of me, I couldn't worry about Neji's reaction as I was filled with thoughts all for Shikamaru. I turned around brushing my upper arm across his strong chest as I turned, he didn't move away only stared down at me confused. He had been close behind me to protect me, I smiled to myself, he was only doing his job; he wasn't trying to get close to me.

"Nothing, they aren't here for us," I stated moving around him looking over to Tenten and Neji; he was watching me. I smiled lightly and sat in front of the tree I had been hiding inside. Shikamaru had also been watching me the whole way, he still looked confused; I guess this time I respected Neji's position in my life in a way.

I sighed closing my eyes in exhaustion; this technique really took a lot out of me. But even with my eyes closed I couldn't rest as I saw images of massacres and war through the enemies' minds. I couldn't put more stress on their minds or they would break, I would have to allow all their memories in so I wouldn't hurt them. I've decided to let them return home.

Something was different this time, at Suna I had been able to keep their thoughts and memories on the side for when ever I decided to peek. But today their thoughts were loud and memories attacked all my senses disrupting my concentration and making it a lot harder to keep control, maybe I had used too much chakra or hadn't recovered from the last one. But I had absorbed enough chakra from the present captured shinobi, by accident… What was happening with me?

"Release Ino," I felt his hand on my shoulder, Shikamaru leaned down in front of me. "I will hold them with my shadow jutsu."

I opened my eyes lazily; I hadn't gotten any sleep and had used this technique just the day before that was probably it. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. When I release they'll probably be too weak to attack us, so we'll leave them tied and just go… There is no reason to kill them."

"What do you mean? They attacked us," Neji spoke up, glaring at Shikamaru who leaned over me.

"They don't deserve to die," I snapped tired, I didn't have time for Neji's freak outs. I always avoided killing, they had no intention in warring against Konoha. Neji closed his mouth in a thin line allowing a sharp nod. If we killed these shinobi, there would be war faster for our village.

Shikamaru captured them all with his jutsu, I formed my seals sluggishly, "release." As soon as I had my soul back fully in tack I could breathe normally. Shikamaru sat next to me, slowly placing an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him without realizing, dozing off into unconsciousness. I heard nothing, felt nothing, and dreamed of nothing.

* * *

I drew in a full breath of air as I regained consciousness so suddenly, my body shooting up, as all my muscles screamed from inactivity. The soreness numbed my body almost instantly as my back hit the soft mattress beneath me. Hands came over me holding my body still, a scream screeched loud over the sudden noises that assaulted my ears, and Shikamaru's face suddenly appeared over my face. The screaming had been mine; and the restraining hands were his, stopping me from hurting myself.

"Hold her down, she's hurting herself!" Sakura's face suddenly came into view as she flashed a light beam into my eyes; I struggled against the hands trying to force me down. Panic and disorientation drugged my focus; flashes of memories that weren't even mine attacked my being, terror, sorrow, jealousy, lust, love… I screamed unable to control the spasms shaking my body as I experienced waves of emotions all at once.

"Sakura! What can we do?" Shikamaru demanded floating above me, he help my shoulders to the hospital bed keeping me down as my body shook violently.

"We don't even know what is wrong with her Shikamaru! Physically she's fine," Sakura yelled over my screams, her hands roaming around my body checking for unseen wounds and internal bleeding. I could see her green eyes; they narrowed in concentration inspecting my body.

Pain shot through me again, shocking my body into stillness. Something Sakura was attempting was not helping me; I screamed one last scream feeling my body shut down completely. Shikamaru and Sakura's faces blurred into nothingness. Then I could not hear, smell or see anything.

The lights had suddenly turned off, and I was alone. I felt no pain, no emotions, nothing plagued my soul; I sighed with a small smile as I felt my body glow lightly. My body glow was slowly fading, but I didn't fight it; I relaxed thinking of nothing.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru POV

Her body shook one last time more powerful than before throwing me and Sakura away from the hospital bed. Rushing to her side I watched in dawning horror as a sighed left her pink lips and she moved no more.

I couldn't breathe, as something squeezed my chest painfully forcing me to my knees. She was gone, and I couldn't save her. I held the rails to her bed watching my knuckled whitened as I tightened my hold needing something solid hold.

"Shikamaru!!" Sakura reappeared on the opposite side of Ino's bed forming a ball of chakra in her hand, her mouth was moving as she screamed something I didn't understand.

"What's happening to her?" I turned slowly feeling my world already considerably slow. Neji stood at the room door watching in horror the scene before him. With Sakura forming a Rasengan looking ball of air over a still Ino, and me pathetically holding onto the railing of the side bed for support on my knees. I must be a pathetic sight, but I could care less for troublesome pride.

"Fuck! I don't have enough chakra!" Sakura screamed, frustrated tears unconsciously running down her face, the chakra in her hand dispersed; I bowed my head feeling my own tears flow on their own accord. "She's dying," Sakura answered the obvious question, "she-she's dead," she sobbed pushing away from the hospital bed.

"No," Neji's face paled, he pushed me aside reaching her body instantly and using his byakugan as he placed his hands over her chest and shocking her heart. "You are not going to die on me Ino! Dammit!" he cursed increasing the amount of chakra each time she didn't respond. I pushed off the floor onto my feet, but I could not form a single thought.

Her body arched into life after a powerful chakra blast from Neji, she took a deep breath into her system and began to stabilize. Her chest moved up in down and I felt all the strength leave me instantly. My body shook from the terror and adrenaline I had just experienced, watching her breathe again.

"You are not needed here Shikamaru, you can leave. I will look after her," Neji stated moving a strand of hair from Ino's face so tenderly, the rage I had experienced in the wood did not come; he had saved her, he deserved her. I was not worthy; I was pathetic and froze as if I were a genin. I had been completely useless; just like Neji had when Tenten was attacked. I looked at the ground ashamed moving away from the bed, heading towards the window. I was still not worthy to have her, she deserved better much better than someone like me that can't even do what's needed to keep her alive. Neji could.

"Ino and I are a couple Shikamaru; I suggest you stay away from her. I'm sure you know the confusion she's suffering through," Neji commented as he cleaned Ino's sweaty forehead with a clean cloth. He must really love Ino, he knew she had been in love with me; I hadn't deserved her then and I don't deserve her now.

I looked around the room, realizing for the first time that Sakura had left the room, satisfied with the privacy I replied emotionless, "I understand. Make sure she recovers completely, I will go on the mission Tsunade had her for," I looked outside the window finding the night sky starry. "Don't hurt her like I did, Neji."

"I could never hurt her like you, Shikamaru," Neji stated a little bitterly, but I nodded since that's all I needed to know. I moved out the window soundlessly, content that she would be safe and sound for a few weeks.

In the camp when Ino had refused to wake I had left Neji behind with Tenten, and raced with Ino to Konoha immediately. I had panicked from the beginning and failed Ino in every way possible, if I had been able to think I would have been the one to save her. For this I would keep away, I didn't deserve her before and I never will; Neji loved her; I wouldn't interfere like I had been planning on before she collapsed.

I ran along the streets of Konoha heading directly to the Hokage's office. The streets were empty and quiet; no one would see my sadness. I jumped onto the rooftops easily landing onto the Hokage's balcony. I strode into the office searching for Tsunade but only finding a spiky haired blond sitting in the Hokage's desk instead.

"Naruto?" I asked the young man, he looked up and gave a cheerful smile dropping the pen in his hand and raising from the desk.

"Shikamaru! I hadn't heard you were back," Naruto looked more mature and calmer as he rounded the desk and shook my hand in greeting. I noticed he still wore the 1st Hokage's necklace, but I had to hand it to him his new Hokage's coat looked cool on him, orange and black.

"I arrived back today, Ino is hurt. I am here to take over her mission, since she won't recover for a few weeks," I stated getting straight to business, already trying to leave the village as fast as possible.

"I'm glad she's going to be alright. Tsunade rushed out of here earlier, mentioning something about the hospital and leaving me with all the paper work," he turned back to the Hokage's desk retrieving a red folder from the pile and handing it to me. "This was her mission; I cancelled it as soon as I spotted it. Ino would be the only ninja in Konoha to survive it, but I just came back from a mission myself with the information we need. We'll just keep distance surveillance from now on," Naruto explained, looking back to his paper-covered desk and reaching for one of the many vanilla folders. "But since you probably would have forced me to give you Ino's mission anyway," he smirked giving me a knowing look. He had figured out my feelings for Ino about 4 years ago when I had made it clear that I wanted him to keep her safe during their missions together. "I have another mission for you. So you can clear your head with work, I presume you know about Ino and Neji by now too."

I gave a sharp nod; Naruto could read people easily when there was emotional pain involved. I changed the subject, "so you are able to assign missions now?" his serious face turned into a huge grin as he nodded proudly. Some things never change.

"Yup, Tsunade is usually in charge of the paperwork since I'm more involved in missions. But on days like today where she has emergencies, I take over the fort," he explained leaning against his desk, crossing his arms before he continued. "That mission I gave you is just outside the village in a small town. Seems like they have been under attack from neighboring ninja villages; we are their only protectors and must make that clear to all other villages. We need you to apprehend all the attackers and make it painfully clear; usually we don't use cruelty but we are in a time of war and we need our village's name to be feared. That will buy us some time out of the war," he briefed all business, I was shocked. Was this the same Naruto? He seemed so together and in charge; I've trusted him before, but now I could relax knowing he would keep Ino and everyone in the village safe for me.

"Sounds troublesome, duration of the mission?" I asked, looking through the folder checking the details, "and in a team?"

"2 weeks and I trust you can accomplish this by yourself..."

"Perfect."

**

* * *

**

Ino POV

I woke to find Neji sleeping uncomfortably on a stool probably all night. I remember having seen Shikamaru before passing out the last time but he was no where inside my hospital room. I couldn't help the sudden feeling of hurt pierce me. 'He must be getting interrogated by the Hokage,' I reasoned trying to keep the hurt away. 'Why would he have to stay anyway, it's not like we are anything…'

"Oh Ino, you're awake!" I looked over as the door to the small room opened and Sakura entered with Tsunade following close behind her. "We were beginning to get worried, how are you feeling?" Neji was now suddenly awake; he acted as if he hadn't been sleeping just seconds ago. Tsunade moved to the opposite side of the bed placing her glowing hand over my forehead.

"I feel tired, how long have I been unconscious?" I asked remembering bits and parts of the last time I woke in the very room.

"You have been out two days. I had to use a mind jutsu to force your body into a calm dreamless state since that seemed to be the main problem. You kept mumbling odd names, talking in different languages and calling for unknown techniques." Tsunade explained seriously, Neji watched my face keeping his carefully closed. What was wrong?  
"Am I going crazy?" I asked, I must of looked crazy if I had been acting like she just said. I didn't feel crazy; do crazy people know their crazy?

"We aren't sure what this is, this reminded me of the condition Sasuke Uchiha had been when I first returned to Konoha, but he had been trapped in a mental state, closed off. But you were more physically hurt, your chakra levels rose and fell drastically and you seemed to reliving horrible memories, most that I can't say they are yours. Which leads me to believe this might have something to do with your soul transfer technique. The ripping of your soul; no one has practiced any techniques like yours which leaves many questions unanswered." She paused as someone knocked on the door before it opened and Naruto walked in.

"Hey Ino, I'm glad you are finally awake." He smiled kindly and energetically as always, working with Naruto had made me grow a soft spot for the handsome man, who was now the powerful Hokage. He had the brightest multi color eyes I have ever seen, and his face screamed male, with the strong jaw and proportional cheekbones. It was a great physical change from his genin years.

"As I was saying, Shikamaru reported of the incidents in Suna and we have concluded that you need a considerable amount of time in between using your soul transfer technique; we must do many more studies, but you are out of danger as long as you don't use that technique for the time being." Tsunade finished. Neji watched me with careful eyes, probably afraid I would collapse again.

"Ino," I looked over to Naruto who had spoken up, he grinned down at me calming my nerves with his aura. "You will have a three week recovery vacation while we figure all this out. The mission you were called back to Konoha for has been cancelled; your family is in the waiting room waiting to see you. Ino, it is important that you do not train at all during your recovery. You were legally dead for almost two minutes, and there had been nothing wrong for your physical body to go flat line; your condition is strange. Understand?" he asked having become more and more serious as he made his point clear. "I doubt Neji will be capable to bring you back to life again, he hasn't slept or eaten in two days waiting for you to wake up," Naruto grinned looking over to the grim boy, who scowled at him.

"Neji brought me back to life?" I was shocked, I had died and Shikamaru was nowhere in sight. I would have thought he would be here for me, I looked at Neji confused. Neji was the reason I was still breathing…

"Shikamaru left on a mission two days ago," Neji spoke up for the first time answering my unasked shameful question. Everyone in the room tensed considerably, and I stopped breathing trying to keep my body very still. Why would Shikamaru leave just when he made it back and why after she almost died?

"I hope everything's okay," I stated looking to Naruto worriedly, he knew me enough to know I wanted the truth. Why would Shikamaru leave me again, especially in the condition I had been. He looked away frowning slightly; I stared amazed; even Naruto was staying out of this. Instead Tsunade answered.

"Yes everything is fine, Shikamaru just wanted to get right to work. He is a selfless guy," she smiled, heading for the door. "Listen to our advice Ino, keep from using that technique. You are important to your friends and comrades, take care of yourself," she waved. She looked at Naruto seriously and he gave a slight nod in a silent conversation.

'Shikamaru… You-you jerk, you 'are' selfish. You didn't even wait for me to wake up to say goodbye!' I thought sadly, lying back onto the hospital bed feeling exhausted. Also my eyes were beginning to moisten and I needed to close them so no one could see.

"Well Ino, I better leave you to recover; later Neji. Sakura, it's time for our mission," I heard Naruto say uncertainly, I raised my hand weakly to wave; I didn't bother opening my eyes from fear that tears would slip. I heard their footsteps leave my room and shut the door behind them. I was alone with Neji and I could feel his eyes on me burning a hole on the side of my skull.

"How is Tenten?" I mumbled not really interested since I knew she was fine, she had no damage to her body after I had been done with her.

"She's completely healed, but of course you know that. You healed her," he replied stiffly, he never liked talking about Tenten with me. It was an awkward subject now, especially when I had made it clear in Suna that I knew her dislike for me.

"Good," I mumbled turning to my side with my back to him, "I'm really tired; I'll just take a quick nap…" I could feel the tension, he wanted to say something. But at the moment I was too filled with sadness to really care. Shikamaru had left me again, but this time felt worse somehow. Even though he would be coming back often, and working in the village; I felt completely abandoned.

I heard him sigh, then the mattress moved and he was on the tiny bed with me, placing his arms around my body. He turned me to face him, and pushed me against his chest; I couldn't help it, I cried into his chest as my heart broke yet again. Sorrow shook my body and he held me almost too tightly as I cried because of another man; I am the worst person in this world, but the tears wouldn't stop and his hold didn't loosen to leave me.

"Leave me Neji… Just leave me," I almost begged feeling the pain in his own soul, he was suffering more than I was; he loved me so much, but he was at his limit, this was killing him. I tried to push away from his body but his arms around me only tightened painfully causing me to whimper, I was so weak I couldn't struggle or put up much of a fight.

"No Ino! NO!" he growled fiercely through gritted teeth¸"you are mine. I will make you happy… You won't get rid of me that easily" I cried harder, he was going to go mad because of me; I was going to destroy this perfect man. My heart broke for him too.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore... It's not fair Neji."

"You won't, you will accept me now. He left and I'm still here, he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve your tears, love me," he almost begged and I went limp in his arms completely ceasing my feeble struggled. He was right, he had been here the whole time according to everyone, and he had saved my life… Shikamaru had merely left without caring, he hadn't lied about not seeing me as a sister; I was only a troublesome girl. He had returned me to Konoha and dumped me at the hospital, Shikamaru Nara… I hate you.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru POV

"What's the plan Shikamaru?"

"You are to stay inside and don't interfere," I stated calmly watching the enemy ninja just outside the village's bar window. They were like Naruto had said, terrorizing this small defenseless village. They wore no village plate on their bodies, and were about 7 all together. Troublesome, I would be finish with this mission too quickly, but I couldn't take my time. These villagers were suffering from the destructions the ninjas caused every time they came by.

"Aw, come on Shikamaru! Let me help, I've wanted a crack at these guys since they hurt my sister!" the young man standing just behind me whispered watching the shinobis outside disgusted.

"I will handle them for you," I promised, getting up from my seat at the bar and heading out the building, having finished planning my strategy. The young man I had been talking with was the contact that called for Konoha's help with the ninja, his sister had been attacked just a few days before my arrival.

"Good luck…" I heard some people whisper on my way out, I sighed stuffing my hands into my pockets and slouching as I made it into the streets. I could see the villagers looking through their windows; I hated being the center of attention; it only made things more troublesome.

"Hey you!" I looked over to the rouge ninja, bored. The held sharp knives and shurakins in their hands walking towards me trying to look menacing, I didn't back away in terror like they expected. "Ah tough guy, you look new around here," they smirked showing yellowing teeth and infected gums.

"I am from the village of Konoha; I suggest you leave this village alone." I stated in an indifferent tone, turning to them fully so they could see my Konoha plate on my left arm.

"Ah, a leaf ninja, eh," one laughed nudging a ninja near him, "we are not planning on leaving, and one puny leaf ninja can't make us." He smirked, and I sighed again this was tiresome.

They worked quickly; I was suddenly surrounded and attacked from all side. I hadn't been unprepared and had created a substitute body in my previous place before they had completely surrounded me; unnoticed. Forming my seals I launched my shadows forward in an amazing speed capturing them all easily. During my time in Suna, I had trained to find shadows anywhere and move them faster than I had ever managed before. I could easily turn a bright day into utter darkness for any enemy ninja I focus on in a distance of 3 miles. Most would panic and lose to me then and there, few other who were stronger managed to stay calm and disconnect themselves from their bodies to control their emotions. Fear of the dark, fear of everlasting darkness; my technique made anyone trapped inside feel like they have been trapped for days when in actuality it had only been seconds.

"Wha-what is this!" some of the ninja screamed terrorized as the darkness blinded them completely, but then I felt the blade go through my side causing me momentary numbness of shock. I hadn't been expecting any of these ninja to be above a special jounins level, but apparently I had become lazy and careless. Jumping back, I pulled the silver hilt blade stabbed through my torso enveloping my body in my own shadows they wouldn't find me in here.

I formed my shadow controlling seals and managed to catch 6 of the 7 ninja in my technique. I couldn't find the 7th, the one who had stabbed me and avoided my techniques so far. I held my wound tightly preventing the blood from draining too quickly, I needed all the chakra I could save to catch the last ninja. I had to think clearly.

'Where would I hide if I had just stabbed a man, and couldn't see…?' I wondered calmly looking around the village through my shadows, no one could see through my shadows but me. Smirking cynically, a habit I developed during my time in the Sand village training and strategizing missions with Temari. Focusing all my chakra I formed seals for my elemental technique.

"Whirlwind razor jutsu," I called blowing out of my hand around the area around me, the already captured men screamed in pain, and the blind shinobi that stabbed me jumped out of his hiding place trying to escape. I called for my shadow-strangle hold and broke all their necks. "Release," I let go of all their bodies, and they dropped to the ground motionless. The villagers stared in amazement coming out of their houses cautiously watching me in a new light. They hadn't seen the battle inside the darkness and my cruel murder, but they saw 7 dead bodies at my feet as I recalled my shadows and cleared the darkness.

"Just like that…" someone mumbled stepping away from me as I walked down the village; my job was finished in only two weeks. Now I would return home and petition for another.

"He killed them all…"

I felt nothing for those men, I would have killed the shinobi who attacked Ino in the forest but under her orders I didn't. She was too soft as a ninja, the ninjas she let escape could come to Konoha for revenge. A dead enemy doesn't come back. I guess living in Suna made me realize the world was black and white. Kill or be killed. The life of a ninja.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR's NOTES:

**I am really sorry for the annoying wait, my stupid AT&T modem stopped working, so I had to wait for the repair man to come in and diagnose the modem not working… What I had been telling them since Thursday! What a time to lose the internet, just when my finals are here. Lol. Man oh man I was so mad; well I'm back and now that finals are over I will update for all the missed time. Thanks to those who have added my story awaiting for updates, and left their reviews. Chapter 4: Ignored. Or sooner depending on the amount of review I get, review inspire me into wanting to write faster ;). Later **

**Thank You for Your Reviews:**

**shelvesinthecloset**

_**I couldn't believe I forgot about her, and had the wrong ages in the first chapter. **__****__** Sorry all… But as you see Tenten didn't die.**_

**Gothic Queen**

_**Sorry about that, couldn't resist. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, more to come!**_

**VampireDesire**

_**Haha, thanks. I will update as soon as I'm done writing and editing the next chapter. I prefer long chapters for my story; it's clearer and less frustrating for the reader, who likes cliff hangers after a short chapter? I know I hate those, especially when the updates take forever.**_

**ItxSoundsxSoxSweetx**

_**Thanks for the review, thanks a lot I'm glad you are enjoying the direction. It took me forever to decide the plot, but I have a good picture now, and I should be able to hopefully post my story faster. **_

**newyorks1stAngel**

_**Thanks for the support! I will be having my finals this week, so I will be able to work on the story more often. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 4: Ignored**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Characters**

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

**Last time:**

_I began to breathe again; Shikamaru was holding the enemy still with his jutsu._

_I changed the channel in front of my real body's eyes and watched Shikamaru's approach through the last ninja's eyes_

_I felt ¼ of the pain, and it hurt. "If you can't handle this Neji. I suggest you leave this to us because their injury is mine too," I screamed enraged through the hit ninja, forcing the ninja up on his feet, catching Neji off guard again; making him stumble back in surprise._

_I could taste each of their chakra as it fueled me just like Garra's chakra had leaked into me, I could savor each of their elements giving me something like a power high._

_I walked over to Tenten's body and looked her over, she was breathing. I checked her body feeling the damage, and sighed in relief; it wasn't serious, just probably really painful._

"_This is Tenten the girl her grew up with. It's like if you had seen the shinobi attack me; she's like his sister,"_

"_I don't see you as a sister," Shikamaru whispered, almost to himself._

_Fear rocked through him as the captain still fought against my control, he had too much to lose. I sighed, I hated this. To be able to see another shinobi's life, goals, dreams, desires, loved ones._

_Shikamaru captured them all with his jutsu, I formed my seals sluggishly, "release." As soon as I had my soul back fully in tack I could breathe normally. Shikamaru sat next to me, slowly placing an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him without realizing, dozing off into unconsciousness. I heard nothing, felt nothing, and dreamed of nothing._

_Panic and disorientation drugged my focus; flashes of memories that weren't even mine attacked my being, terror, sorrow, jealousy, lust, love… I screamed unable to control the spasms shaking my body as I experienced waves of emotions all at once._

_My body glow was slowly fading, but I didn't fight it; I relaxed thinking of nothing._

_I couldn't breathe, as something squeezed my chest painfully forcing me to my knees. She was gone, and I couldn't save her. I held the rails to her bed watching my knuckled whitened as I tightened my hold needing something solid hold._

"_What's happening to her?" I turned slowly feeling my world already considerably slow. Neji stood at the room door watching in horror the scene before him. With Sakura forming a __Rasengan looking ball of air over a still Ino, and me pathetically holding onto the railing of the side bed for support on my knees. I must be a pathetic sight, but I could care less for troublesome pride. _

"_You are not needed here Shikamaru, you can leave. I will look after her," Neji stated moving a strand of hair from Ino's face so tenderly, the rage I had experienced in the wood did not come; he had saved her, he deserved her. I was not worthy; I was pathetic and froze as if I were a genin._

"_Sounds troublesome, duration of the mission?" I asked, looking through the folder checking the details, "and in a team?"_

"_2 weeks and I trust you can accomplish this by yourself..."_

"_Perfect."_

"_No Ino! NO!" he growled fiercely through gritted teeth¸" you are mine. I will make you happy… You won't get rid of me that easily" I cried harder, he was going to go mad because of me; I was going to destroy this perfect man. My heart broke for him too._

_He had returned me to Konoha and dumped me at the hospital, Shikamaru Nara… I hate you._

"_Whirlwind razor jutsu," I called blowing out of my hand around the area around me, the already captured men screamed in pain, and the blind shinobi that stabbed me jumped out of his hiding place trying to escape. I called for my shadow-strangle hold and broke all their necks._

_I felt nothing for those men, I would have killed the shinobi who attacked Ino in the forest but under her orders I didn't. She was too soft as a ninja, the ninjas she let escape could come to Konoha for revenge. A dead enemy doesn't come back. I guess living in Suna made me realize the world was black and white. Kill or be killed. The life of a ninja. _

**

* * *

**

Ino POV

Shikamaru Nara began smoking again…

Shikamaru returned from his mission a week early. The same day I was released from the hospital which was 3 days after regaining consciousness. He didn't visit me, nor did he bother to send a message. And I have been out of the hospital 2 weeks now. I guess word by mouth was enough for him to be assured that I was in good health.

He was appointed Konoha's lead strategist. And I was stuck in my apartment alone most of the time because Neji had been busy on sudden missions and other arrangements. Loneliness had me hearing noises and day dreaming fantasies of Shikamaru coming in through my front door begging me for forgiveness for leaving me alone again. And sadly I would probably forgive him with open arms too, at the moment.

I heard my front door open and close suddenly. Pushing up off of my bed, I rushed over to my bedroom door and peeked out to see who's footsteps where coming down the hall. I spotted Neji to my shameful disappointment, and he smiled unable to read my thoughts striding into my room. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hi Neji, nice for you to drop by…"

"I'm sorry I've been busy Ino… I am the ANBU captain," he half apologized reminding me of his title. I shook my head regretting the snide comment and smiled sitting on my bed tapping the area besides me. He took the invitation seating next to me, and once he settled down I moved onto his lap circling my arms around his neck cuddling close.

"I'm sorry Neji, I'm not mad at you. You have nothing to apologize for," I smiled reassuringly, kissing him on the lips. He smiled half heartedly but accepted my kiss, I sighed feeling something was off, but I didn't prod; he would tell me if it was important, for now I would enjoy his company. "So how were your missions?" I asked good-naturedly, moving off his lap slowly. A smile was the easiest way to hide all emotions, along with laughter.

"A success," he said in a monotone, he wasn't even looking at me as he leaned back onto the bed with a sigh.

"That's great, what sort of mission was it?" I asked interested, watching him intently. His eyes were avoiding mine; his palms were sweaty and twitching. Something was wrong…

"Assassination mission, it went smoothly." He stated, closing the subject.

"Who was your team?" I asked, watching his body give away his uneasiness.

"My team was all ANBU elites, this mission was priority. I'm sure you've heard Shikamaru's our new strategist that actually helped us accomplish the mission faster; his plans I mean he wasn't in the mission itself," he shrugged pushing off the bed with his hands inside his pockets. I looked at him funny; I had asked who his teammates were not about the strategy. Shikamaru would be the last person I would bring up to Neji, why would he bring him up himself?

"Well Ino I have to get going, my clan has requested my attendance in an important meeting. I'll come by after if it's not too late," he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I stared confused, he was leaving already? After not being around for almost 2 weeks…

"O-Ok… Have fun," I mumbled moving off of his body, as he jumped up from the bed and walked out of my apartment as quick as he came. I watched him leave feeling abandoned, this wasn't his usual behavior. He would usually want to spend all his free time with me, and if he didn't have any free time he would have made the time. "I wonder what's going on with him," I mumbled out loud, pushing off my bed and into the restroom. I decided to take a shower and pass some time.

My shower turned into an hour long bubble bath, leaving my bathroom steamy and warm. I sighed in relaxation and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body. I walked into my kitchen to make something to eat, since I've been fasting being too lazy to cook. Neji hated when I walked around the apartment naked, he said someone might pop up uninvited and see me. But I kept my front door locked and it was my apartment after all. I wore the towel now because I hated walking to my room if someone did come to the door. I was proud of my body but I'm sure it would be awkward to be naked in front of anyone other than Neji.

I decided on ramen, I boiled water and waited for the bowl to heat up. Just as I did my door rang with a visitor. 'Maybe Neji came back,' I thought, moving quickly to the front door and pulled it open expecting to find Neji but instead stopping dead as I found the only person I was trying 'not' to see.

Shikamaru leaned casually against the side of the door frame, arms crossed and expression bored as he stared at the ceiling. My mouth opened slightly in surprise, I couldn't even think of what to say and standing in uncomfortable silence until he cleared his throat and looked at me. That snapped me out of my shock, Shikamaru was not the confrontational type; he avoided troublesome situations. Why would he come to see me?

"Hmm… How can I help you Shikamaru…?" I asked nervous, feeling naked as he looked down at what I was wearing. I wore nothing but a white towel that covered my breast and reached down to mid thigh.

"Is this how you usually greet people?" he asked raising an eyebrow at my apparel. I felt my face flush a dark crimson.

"I'm sure the way I dress has nothing to do with why you are here. What has happened?" I asked trying to get to the point so I could get back inside to hide in my cave.

"How do you know something happened?" he asked raising an eyebrow, he stuffed his hands into his pockets looking annoyed at being near me. I gripped my hands into fist unconsciously.

"Why else would you visit me?" I asked sarcastically turning away from the door and retreating into my apartment, "I'm going to get some clothes on since you don't seem to be in a hurry to tell me of what's happened." I called walking down the hall and into my bedroom. I leaned against the door as soon as I locked it and breathed in a fresh breath of air. My heart had been beating so hard from nervousness and butterflies tickled my stomach it made me nauseous.

Five minutes later I was ready mentally and physically. I left my bedroom and moved down the hall finding Shikamaru in my living room leaning against one of the walls waiting for me. "So, what happened?" I asked again.

"Tsunade asked me to drop by and let you know that she's going to need you tomorrow. She is planning something troublesome and needs your help." He stated pushing off the wall, moving across the room passing me without a second glance and heading towards the exit.

"Oh that's all. Well next time have Sakura come by, I'll enjoy her company," I smiled emotionless, turning away as he turned back to what I said. I moved quietly acting as if he was already gone and sitting in my kitchen table commencing to eat my ramen, which was finally ready.

"Why are you pissed?" he asked, having followed me into my kitchen.

I looked at him with a look that clearly said, 'oh you're still here?' "I'm not 'pissed.' I just don't think you should come by anymore, it's a little weird." I shrugged keeping my attention on the ramen.

"Weird?" he asked, "you're the only one making things weird. I'm not sure what you expect from me, but I don't see you as anything more than a friend." That hurt, I held my chop sticks a little too hard breaking them in half.

I gracefully placed them down on the table and turned to the shadow ninja in my kitchen. "I don't expect anything from you which is why I don't want to see you; maybe you should have stayed in Suna. At least there you wouldn't have to deal with me," I smiled as he flinched, I turned away again retrieving a new pair of chop sticks and continuing with my lunch.

"You haven't grown up, how pathetic Ino; you can't take rejection, you rather lose a friendship. You have a boyfriend Ino, don't be so selfish," he snapped, glaring at my back.

My tears came instantly. But he couldn't see, I kept my back to him and kept my voice even. "I am selfish, stubborn, pathetic, disrespectful, what else Shikamaru?" I asked, seeming calm to him.

"I'm leaving," he stated turning to leave.

"At least I know who I am, and what I want. Don't bother with me again," I mumbled softly knowing he could still hear me, he closed the door shut behind him.

"You don't know what the hell you want," he said to himself, but I heard it. Taking a shaky breath I allowed my shoulders to shake and my voice to make whimpers as I cried for the stupid jerk. He was wrong.

I don't know how long I cried but sleep eventually took a hold and I didn't wake up till late that afternoon. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I left my apartment heading to the Hyuga mansion. I needed to get away from my apartment for a while, and since Neji would probably be at the meeting still I figured I'll surprise him. Plus I needed the company today.

* * *

"There was a meeting in the Hyuga house… But Neji didn't attend," Hinata Hyuga explained, meeting me outside the main house. She looked at me apologetically, "how do you feel? We asked Neji to bring you by, but I guess he's been busy…" she mumbled, looking me over.

"I feel a lot better; I just get really tired suddenly," I nodded, wondering why Neji would miss the meeting even after telling me he would be here. Maybe he was waiting for me at my place, or he was just avoiding me like Shikamaru had…

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked, opening the main gate.

"No, he's probably in a sudden mission or went to see me. I should go back home," I shook my head, as she watched me worriedly.

"You're probably right. Come by whenever you like, you are always welcome," she waved; Hinata was always such a sweet girl. I walked back towards my apartment in a slower pace; the streets I barely noticed were filled with tourist and villagers. The annual Sakura festival was this week and she had wasted half of it being locked up.

"He is avoiding me; he knows I love the Sakura Fair…" I mumbled sadly, looking around at the kimono stands and sweets being sold.

"I heard you were sick, Ino," I was only a block away from my apartment, and turned to find Kiba Inuzuka standing just behind me. He smiled good-naturedly, and he was alone which was weird; he always had his furry companion along.

Kiba had caramel brown spiky hair, and animalistic black eyes which had made me feel like his prey when we dated; a sort of excitement I had enjoyed when we eloped. The easy smile with sharp teeth only added to his bad boy image, he had been such a devoted lover; just like a puppy but much much manlier.

"I am recovering, not sick…" I smiled, turning completely to the handsome man. "Where's Akamaru?" I asked, looking around maybe I've missed the massive white dog.

"He stayed home with his mate. I was actually coming over to see how you were doing. I just got back from a mission, and Naruto mentioned that you were out of action," he explained, laughing at my surprise. "Don't look so surprised, you are my friend, Ino," he grinned scratching his head like Naruto would.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't expect to see you, let's go inside," I grinned back, happy to have company and keep from relying on Neji who was obviously tired of her moping.

"I also wanted to invite you to a dinner, I'm allowed to invite a few friends and I thought knowing you, you would like to get out of the apartment for a little while. Plus my mother asked if you could help cook, she enjoys your cooking," he explained following me as I walked towards my apartment. I looked back at him seeing the great opportunity to get back at Neji for finding me to be such an annoyance, funny how he craved so much attention from me and when I finally craved it from him he decided to avoid time together.

"I love to, you're right I can't stand staying home another day," I nodded, "let me get a few things from my place and then we'll head back to yours." I suggested, he easily agreed.

I changed in record time as Kiba waited for me in the kitchen. We were on our way out when keys jingled at my front door, stopping me instantly. Biting the inside of my cheeks, while keeping a straight face in front of Kiba who suddenly looked uncomfortable. I pulled open the door before my boyfriend could, and facing Neji who looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Neji, I thought you would still be in your meeting," I said with mild surprise, looking up at him in fake surprise then motioning to Kiba behind me. "Kiba came by to visit. He's invited me to help out with an event and his mother needs help cooking, at least I'm not stuck in this apartment alone," I explained quickly pulling Kiba's wrist along as I moved pass my now frowning boyfriend. "Did anything interesting happen in your 'meeting'?'"

"No, nothing everything went quicker than expected," he lied, I felt my nose twitch, but only nodded.

"Well lock up if you leave, we have to get going," I waved rushing down the hall before he could say another word. Once we made it into the busy streets and I've made sure Neji wasn't following, I sighed and let go of Kiba's wrist. "I'm sorry Kiba, you must have felt weird."

"Don't worry about it, it was a little stiff in there. But Neji always is around me," he grinned, Neji didn't like him because he and I had dated. But we had been more like lovers, strictly lovers more like. I understood where he came from in his dislike of Kiba, which only made this more like payback for lying to me.

"We aren't on good terms, this wasn't about you," I shook my head sighing, "he's been avoiding me the past 2 week, and today I caught him in a lie, so I rather just keep my distance till he figures out what he's doing."

"Oh," was all he said, and then changed the subject. "You know Naruto asked me if I was going to bring you over, when I said I was he said to tell you that he would hang out with you there." He smiled happily all awkwardness gone.

"Oh really? The Hokage's going to grace us with his presence," I grinned looking around the main street at all the kimono stands.

"He said you would react like that," Kiba laughed.

I spotted the nicest kimono I had ever seen in one of the stands, "wait, let me try on that kimono!" I pointed feeling giddy as I strode into the small shop. "It will only take a minute," I smiled apologetically, getting my size and going into the dressing rooms. The dress was a beautiful lavender color with gold trimming and lilac designs; a dress made for matured beautiful women.

I looked myself over in amazement; the dress was made for me. Fitting my every curve and complimenting my full breast and round hips, I stepped out to show Kiba and made his jaw drop.

"Wow," was all he could think of saying, making me laugh happily.

"I love it!" I squealed, receiving compliments from the shop owner and other customers.

"It-it looks good on you," Kiba nodded in approval, trying not to look at me. We were good friends now, more than when we were teenagers but we still had a very sexual past, and I guess it build a sexual bond so we can't completely lose all sexual interest. Even I found myself looking him over earlier.

After I bought the kimono, we walked happily the rest of the way. Kiba carried my small back pack holding my ninja gear and now new dress inside, I would never leave the apartment without weapons.

"Ino! How nice to see you, come in come in!" Mrs. Inuzuka said happily, pulling me by the arm into the Inuzuka house. Kiba's sister waved good naturedly from the living room placing up decorations as I was maneuvered into the kitchen. "I'm sorry to ask this from a guest, but can you please help me cook," Kiba's mom asked me, already placing some ingredients in my hands.

"Yes, I've love to," I laughed getting to work; we cooked for what felt like hours. I actually had more fun than I've had in the past few weeks, especially since I was needed by one of my friends.

We finally made enough to feed many people, and I was allowed to shower and change for the occasion. According to Mrs. Inuzuka this was a formal event to lift everyone's morale and have a chance to dress up. I decided to wear the kimono I had bought which was perfect seeing as guest arrived they were all in traditional classy attire.

"You look beautiful as always, " I turned and found Naruto admiring my appearance, he took his time looking me over making my self esteem rise. I had applied light make up and pink lip gloss to show off my full lips, and pulled my hair up completely into an elegant bun. A lot of people had already arrived and were seated ready to eat, taking happily about the progress in missions and training.

"Thank you 6th," I bowed exaggeratedly, "even the great Hokage decided to grace us simpletons with his presence, I'm honored." I was teasing of course, Naruto worked so hard to please everyone.

"I like to make an appearance," he grinned pulling me into a tight hug, "how have you been feeling?" he asked giving me his full attention, something that he always managed to do so well.

"Perfectly fine, especially now that that I'm out of the room," I grinned, he stepped back and turned to look at the front door.

"Oh, Shikamaru decided to come after all," he smiled, looking over heads. I spotted his pineapple hair even from my lower height level and felt the anger from earlier return.

I grimaced, Shikamaru entered the Inuzuka's house dressed in a nice black Hakama. He hadn't spotted us, but it was only a matter of time since Naruto always stood out being the Hokage and I was probably one of the tallest women there.

"I'm going to take a seat, we're about to start eating. Do you want to come?" I asked Naruto, who was back to attention. He nodded and I pulled him into the dining room where everyone was settling into a seat.

"6th! We have a seat ready for you, you too Ino," Mrs. Inuzuka smiled beckoning us to sit down. Naruto at the end of the table and me to his right, Kiba sat next to me and Hinata who I barely noticed sat next to him. She waved shyly looking at Naruto who was now focusing on the food being placed before us. I remember she had a crush on Naruto, but I didn't think she still liked him.

"Naruto," Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto, I turned away almost as if the sight of him made me flinch and tried to act normal by speaking with Kiba. "I think I'm going to get going, I have a lot of work to finish."

"What work? Tsunade herself allowed us to come, she said she would handle it tonight," Naruto frowned confused. I turned to them looking indifferent.

"Don't force him to stay Naruto, he obviously would rather be doing something else," I smiled, acting as if I were helping Shikamaru's side. It would keep things from getting weird the whole night, and I will be able to enjoy myself.

"No, you're right Naruto. She did say she would handle the work for tonight, might as well enjoy myself," Shikamaru stated sitting down, watching me as he did. I glared.

"So, is Sakura busy at the hospital again today?" I asked Naruto, blocking out the view of Shikamaru from my sight.

"No she's actually out on a mission, one of your old customers needed a female ninja for a seduction mission and she volunteered since you're still out for another week," Naruto shrugged, laughing to himself as he continued, "don't tell Sakura, but she's not the best at those type of missions. Sure she's brilliant, very clever, but not as great the seductress as Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino's always been the sort to play her men as puppets, she has the beauty for it, might as well use it to our advantage," Shikamaru shrugged, he leaned back into his chair watching my reactions. How dare he insinuate I only use men, he didn't know anything about me.

"Now, now, when Ino and I dated I didn't feel like her puppet." Kiba spoke up, and I didn't like the direction of this conversation.

"I am the best in seduction missions, my personal life is a separate subject all together," I spoke smirking at Shikamaru, he hadn't known about me dating Kiba. Probably thought I was easy now. But I didn't care anymore.

"Yes I agree, Ino is completely different outside of her job," Naruto laughed nudging me, which now probably made me look worst.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he got Naruto's joke, "doesn't seem like she's any different outside of seduction missions to me," he pushed back his chair making a horrible sound before excusing himself from the room. I stared insulted, but said nothing. My personal relations were none of his business.

"What's his problem?" Kiba wondered out loud, Naruto shrugged frowning and looking at my blank expression. "Don't bother with him Ino, Suna changed him," Kiba said patting my back, I smiled nodding but didn't trust myself to speak. I was shaking with fury.

"Let's eat!" Naruto called happily, glancing only once in the direction Shikamaru disappeared to. I bit my lip, and followed sute. I was complimented for my dishes and ate my own food half heartedly. Once dinner was finished everyone continued to the living room and continue conversations and drink sake.

I sneaked away and went outside of the residence finding Shikamaru smoking deeply from a cigarette. I hated smokers, they smelled and had yellowing stained teethes with bad breath. Shikamaru had always been so fresh and clean, the smoking just didn't suit him. "Shikamaru…" I called quietly, but he heard me. He glanced in my direction but said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry about my overall attitude, I just wasn't sure how to take your rejection. But I guess we wouldn't work out in anything other than friendship anyway, with your laziness and my loudness," I stated, he was paying full attention now, "I really don't want to lose you as a friend, so can we call a truce and never speak of this again?" I pointed from me to him, showing what I meant about 'this.'

He stared at me and the hand I raised to shake on the agreement, "You never told me about Kiba, and Naruto too?" he stated, blowing out a chain of smoke.

"Kiba and I dated for a little while after you left, and Naruto and I are just good friends," I looked away, what did he want from me really? To say sorry for not waiting for him while he had his fun with Temari? To leave Neji and be alone until he decided he wanted me? But my relationships weren't his business, especially when he only wanted to be friends.

"Anyone else?" he asked indifferently, continuing his annoying habit. He looked at me at if I were a common whore, useless and unattractive in his eye. Unworthy…

"That's not your business," I snapped dropping my extended hand, he wasn't finished insulting me. "If you don't want the truce fine, but don't question me about things that are clearly not your concern," I turned away ready to leave, but his hand caught my arm pulling me around with strength I hadn't expected. I tripped from the speed of the pull, falling into his open arms; he took a firm hold of my chin kissing me full on the lips. I gasped in surprise, giving him the chance to explore the inside of my mouth. He held me tight, and the kiss was almost bruising and forceful, completely full of rage. I pushed back stumbling as he finally let go.

"How dare you!" I screamed, wiping my mouth curling my lips in disgust.

"Are my kisses inferior to all your other lovers?" he demanded more infuriated, I stepped back surprised slipping onto my butt. "They are all powerful, rich. I'm not, and you come to me saying you're interested," he laughed as if he didn't believe my intentions. "You are an expensive flower Ino, you only bloom to the fool that spends the most. I'm no one compared to them, and you expect me to believe you're serious, when you tried to get close to me while still dating another. You aren't the type of girl I would want to marry or even date." He spat every word angrily, and I listened to all of it humiliated. "I-I don't deserve nor afford your high maintenance intentions, leave me alone high priced whore."

I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to show him any emotion; but when the tears began overflowing I couldn't stop them. He looked down at me disgusted, and I finally couldn't blame him, now I could understand what everyone saw me as. I had suspected, but no one had ever told me what they really thought of me directly.

Pushing up I shoved past him. I couldn't look him in the eyes and I couldn't stand the humiliation I felt. Breathing heavily I stopped in an alley hidden inside the shadows of the night. I leaned heavily against the wall, sliding down as sobs rocked my body. I felt worthless, dirty, and pathetic.

I was ripped from my sorrow as sirens rang loud inside the city. The sirens were of state of emergency, standing on alert I instantly heard the villagers rushing to the safe areas within the village. I spotted the flash of lights coming from the mountain side of the village, and sprinted in the direction with effort because I still wore the beautiful kimono. Discarding my high sandals and running bare footed I jumped over the roofs becoming an easy target.

"Shouldn't you be hiding? A pretty little thing like yourself is such an ideal victim," two masked men appeared on either side of me, as if keeping me trapped. They apparently did not think I was a ninja because of my apparel. Their mistake.

"Ahh," I screamed as I charged forward faster than they imagined I would be capable, pinning one to the wall with a hand to his necks, and controlling the other's body with a flick of my fingers. "I don't have time for this," I growled, knocking them both unconscious just as a dark ANBU ninja appeared. "Take them in for me to interrogate later, and tell Naruto to go to the south mountain," I ordered, running at full speed without further ambush.

"Ino!" I spotted Sakura nursing an injured leg, hidden behind the village wall. Landing next to her figure, I checked her over.

"The ninja from the mist are declaring war against us, there are hundreds outside! I tried to get back before them but my leg," she half screamed over the clinking of weapons and battle cries coming from the other side of the wall. "We were caught unprepared; there is no way we can win! They already surrounded the whole village."

"I haven't been resting for nothing," I grinned, "try to get away from here, Naruto should be here any minute now. Everything will be fine," I promised jumping up from her side and racing over the wall where all the fighting was happening. Praying for chakra, I marked the ground over the wall and began a complex ritual of hand seal forms. 'I will save everyone; I will protect my village and restore my honor.'

"Mind control massive soul transfer," I focused on every large foreign chakra signature, Naruto and the other could easily defeat runts, but the powerful ninja's would take too many lives if she didn't stop them now; before they passed the walls. She found over 30 powerful shinobis, some already within the village in their own battles. Ripping her soul apart, she entered all their bodies instantly falling to her knees as they fought her control. She had never attempted this many transfers at once, and on so many strong ninjas either. Placing a hand on either side of her temples she screamed, feeling the painful strain to her body; the pain almost over whelmed her and her captives since they could feel it too.

"Ino!" a strong hand landed on my back, I hadn't noticed I had gotten on all fours. It was Naruto, he pumped his warm chakra into my body instantly making me feel better. That's all I needed, control over all the enemies' minds was simple now. I pushed them back into their own subconscious and forced the captains to call for a retreat. I looked through many portals feeling disoriented and strain to look at so many channels in my mind. Each captain, and group leader I controlled called for retreat and came to me. Cries of victory could be heard from all directions of the village as the enemy retreated back. My controlled men were being chased, I cried as one was caught, "he's coming to me, let him go. He's under Ino's control," I called through the captive's lips, many confused Konoha ninjas stepped back allowing the enemy come in my direction, following close behind.

Flashes of Shikamaru came to view through one of the stronger leader's portal. He looked tired and hurt, the man had really hurt him. "I have him now Shikamaru," I forced the enemy say before calling him to me also.

Thirty-four strong shinobi lined up before me, Naruto held my tired form up as ANBU squads tied the controlled leaders tightly. I couldn't prove their mind from lack of chakra, even with Naruto's chakra being pumped into me, I still needed more for that sort of technique since the captives were all very powerful. Kiba landed watching in amazement the huge army I had created, Shino (who was rarely in the village) appeared along with, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru (holding a broken arm), Sakura (having healed herself), Chouji (had to cut his date short), and Sai. The strongest in the village stood watching my army in amazement and I couldn't help but feel proud of my abilities, Naruto said something but I could barely understand clear words. My control was slipping, "I can't hold on much longer," I grunted, feeling the pain behind my eyes explode as my control fully slipped and I watched all my captives fall to the ground weakened by my technique. Shikamaru's shadow jutsu suddenly stretched out under the enemies holding them in place.

"Ino, breathe evenly, don't lose consciousness," Naruto told me, holding my chin trying to stare at my responses. I couldn't fight the sleep that was coming, why couldn't he just let me sleep, I did enough for the night. "Come one Ino, keep focus," he ordered, sending another surge through my body; my eyes flickered from the shock of it. I felt drowsy, almost intoxicated with his demon chakra.

"I'm sleepy Naruto," I whined, throwing my arms around his neck; giggling as Sakura poked my side.

"You gave her too much demon chakra, she has a buzz," she frowned looking like a concerned mother; I snuggled closer to his chest looking back at all the ninjas waiting for further instructions.

"Take them to the dungeons, I'll interrogate them one by one when I feel myself," I waved slowly, Shikamaru walked over concern written all over his face as he checked me over.

"Better more chakra than none, when I found her she was bent over sending out the chakra waves almost killing herself. She was at zero when I gave her more chakra, I'm glad I found her when I did. Or else she would have died," Naruto mumbled solemnly holding me tighter, I watched Shikamaru wondering what he was thinking. We would be an unstoppable team if we ever worked together again, me gathering the enemy and him using his shadow trap to hold them in place.

My soul was coming together slowly; I felt it mending as it left each ninja it had possessed behind. My control over them had already evaporated, but the soul was taking it's time returning to the main body. "Naruto… I don't feel too good," I mumbled blanking out completely. It felt like a door completely closing on me and leaving me in a dark silent room with the memories of all my past victims.

**

* * *

**

Shikameru POV

I felt the tickle of power from the enemy ninjas as Ino lost complete control over her technique, the force of it strained my shoulders and dropped me to one knee as I fought to keep them under my submission. Grunting from the force I looked over to Naruto who had a passed out Ino, "Naruto I'm going to need help over here," I said with real urgency in my voice. She looked completely still and I couldn't help feel the familiar tug of my stomach. I had been a complete asshole to her because it had infuriated at the thought of her with two other men in my absence, but I had been overly cruel and by the time I had realized my stupidity she had been gone and the alarm sounded.

"Sakura!" Naruto called handing the pink haired ninja and handing over Ino who looked like a still china doll from her paler than usual appearance. I looked at the men fighting my technique reaching for each other, my eyes widened as I realized what they were doing.

"Everyone get out of –" I tried to yell, but was cut off as the force of their combined power sent me flying slamming my head against the wall. Disoriented and confused I looked around the area instantly spotting Naruto as he fought against over 5 captains. Continuing to search the area I also spotted Neji, Kiba and Shino doing the same as Sai called for backup and tried to assist the injured. I pushed up shakily spotting Sakura struggling to pull Ino, somehow Sakura's arm had been bloodied and she couldn't hold Ino properly.

"Get away from us," Sakura screamed, forming seals with her hands and sending knife-sharp sakuras at her approaching enemy; it was no use, he waved the attack aside and continued his approach. His chakra was extraordinary, she was absolutely no match for him.

"I'm not interested in you," the enemy snarled, slapping Sakura aside leaving Ino vulnerable and unprotected.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, sprinting towards the scene. Two more enemy shinobi blocked my way forcing me back to fight, none of them were weak; how Ino had captured them was beyond my understanding but she needed his protection . The man who lifted Ino grinned in my direction raising her unconscious body, and looking her over. She still wore the beautiful kimono which made her look like perfection itself; the enemy mouthed one word. 'Beautiful.'

I swore throwing aside the two men blocking my way trying to get to them, but it was too late and they were gone. Rage filled and panicked I spread my neck bind shadow jutsu holding as many enemies near me as possible and breaking their necks instantly. I had recognized the man who kidnapped her, the leader of the whole mist army, Bardon Inika. From past Suna missions I learned of the man's power and weakness, he enjoyed having at his disposal the most beautiful and powerful females he came across. He had his own personal harem of slaves, and his immense power kept them there trapped. I had a real good idea why he was interested in taking Ino, especially when she managed to capture him mind.

Screaming I sent my tracking shadows to search for his Ino in all the shadow of the woods surrounding the village. Also sending out his neck bind technique and killing any soldiers that got in his way. "Ino!" he screamed in desperation, slamming his fist against a nearby tree. This was his entire fault, if he had only been stronger. "Fuck!" he cursed again, slamming his fist against the tree again, bloodying his fist.

"Shikamaru… Let's regroup," Naruto appeared next to me with a hand on my shoulder, I shook it off turning to him angrily.

"I have to find her, Ino was kidnapped in her condition and you want to regroup? No, I have to track them," I shook my head angrily, pacing back and forth; I was tempted to pull at my hair and try to find an answer.

"Panicking won't help, we need to plan and research. There is no way you'll be able to do her any good in this condition. You told me once, what's the point in getting yourself killed with stupidity?" the blond man stated, leaving me gasping for breath as I tried to calm the grip on my stomach. Bending over, I threw up; fear rocked me, what if they raped her? Beat her? Did the unimaginable to her… He wasn't there to protect her, but if he was he wouldn't be able to save her alone; see what happened to them here. He was worthless.

Turning back to the village I felt the torture of time eat at my conscious. In their last conversation he had called her a whore, and rejected her friendship. This was his karma.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR's NOTES

**:**

**Sorry everyone for taking such a long time. I had lost all my inspiration so I couldn't continue the story for a while. I've been trying to inspire myself to write and even attempted to write several one shots but I just couldn't find the concentration of storyline of a good one. Well I hope you all like this chapter, I've written it and rewritten; I even went in a completely different direction at one point and just erased all of it and restarted again. I'll put more dedication into my hobby, thanks for not giving up on me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 5: Make-Believe Love**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Characters**

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

**Last time:**

_Shikamaru Nara began smoking again…_

_I pulled it open expecting to find Neji but instead stopping dead as I found the only person I was trying 'not' to see. Shikamaru leaned casually against the side of the door frame, arms crossed and expression bored as he stared at the ceiling. _

"_Is this how you usually greet people?" he asked raising an eyebrow at my apparel. I felt my face flush a dark crimson._

"_Weird?" he asked, "you're the only one making things weird. I'm not sure what you expect from me, but I don't see you as anything more than a friend." That hurt, I held my chop sticks a little too hard breaking them in half. _

"_I feel a lot better; I just get really tired suddenly," I nodded, wondering why Neji would miss the meeting even after telling me he would be here. Maybe he was waiting for me at my place, or he was just avoiding me like Shikamaru had…_

_I looked back at him seeing the great opportunity to get back at Neji for finding me to be such an annoyance, funny how he craved so much attention from me and when I finally craved it from him he decided to avoid time together._

"_It-it looks good on you," Kiba nodded in approval, trying not to look at me. We were good friends now, more than when we were teenagers but we still had a very sexual past, and I guess it build a sexual bond so we can't completely lose all sexual interest. Even I found myself looking him over earlier. _

"_Don't force him to stay Naruto, he obviously would rather be doing something else," I smiled, acting as if I were helping Shikamaru's side. It would keep things from getting weird the whole night, and I will be able to enjoy myself._

"_No she's actually out on a mission, one of your old customers needed a female ninja for a seduction mission and she volunteered since you're still out for another week," Naruto shrugged, laughing to himself as he continued, "don't tell Sakura, but she's not the best at those type of missions. Sure she's brilliant, very clever, but not as great the seductress as Ino Yamanaka."_

"_Yes I agree, Ino is completely different outside of her job," Naruto laughed nudging me, which now probably made me look worst. _

_Shikamaru's eyes widened as he got Naruto's joke, "doesn't seem like she's any different outside of seduction missions to me," he pushed back his chair making a horrible sound before excusing himself from the room. _

"_Kiba and I dated for a little while after you left, and Naruto and I are just good friends," I looked away, what did he want from me really? To say sorry for not waiting for him while he had his fun with Temari? _

"_Are my kisses inferior to all your other lovers?" he demanded more infuriated, I stepped back surprised slipping onto my butt. "They are all powerful, rich. I'm not, and you come to me saying you're interested," he laughed as if he didn't believe my intentions. "You are an expensive flower Ino; you only bloom to the fool that spends the most. I'm no one compared to them, and you expect me to believe you're serious, when you tried to get close to me while still dating another. You aren't the type of girl I would want to marry or even date." He spat every word angrily, and I listened to all of it humiliated. "I-I don't deserve nor afford your high maintenance intentions, leave me alone high priced whore."_

"_I haven't been resting for nothing," I grinned, "try to get away from here, Naruto should be here any minute now. Everything will be fine," I promised jumping up from her side and racing over the wall where all the fighting was happening. Praying for chakra, I marked the ground over the wall and began a complex ritual of hand seal forms. 'I will save everyone; I will protect my village and restore my honor.'_

"_Get away from her!" I yelled, sprinting towards the scene. Two more enemy shinobi blocked my way forcing me back to fight, none of them were weak; how Ino had captured them was beyond my understanding but she needed his protection. The man who lifted Ino grinned in my direction raising her unconscious body, and looking her over. She still wore the beautiful kimono which made her look like perfection itself; the enemy mouthed one word. 'Beautiful.'_

"_Panicking won't help; we need to plan and research. There is no way you'll be able to do her any good in this condition. You told me once, what's the point in getting yourself killed with stupidity?" the blond man stated, leaving me gasping for breath as I tried to calm the grip on my stomach. Bending over, I threw up; fear rocked me, what if they raped her? Beat her? Did the unimaginable to her… He wasn't there to protect her, but if he was he wouldn't be able to save her alone; see what happened to them here. He was worthless. _

_Turning back to the village I felt the torture of time eat at my conscious. In their last conversation he had called her a whore, and rejected her friendship. This was his karma._

**

* * *

**

Ino POV

The peaceful sound of rain hitting a glass window was what woke me. Moaning lightly, I shifted my body from side to side over a mattress that adjusted perfectly to my body movement keeping me completely relaxed. 'Did the hospital beds get new mattresses?' was my only thought before opening my eyes to look around. The room was dark, filled with shadows and vast. Hospital rooms were usually always lighted and small; wherever I was, it was not a hospital.

Feeling unnerved, I moved off the bed once my eyes adjusted to the dark. The bed had been decorated with a cover veil, and the floor was carpeted with an expensive looking white rug. Shelves lined the walls with books, and the walls were a handsome light yellowish color. I touched the beautiful white furniture noticing the hand craftsmanship. The room was bigger than anything I've ever seen; it could have been the size of her parent's house or bigger. I opened the side door, entering a massive bathroom with its own spa bath.

'There is nothing like this in Konoha…' I realized, looking at the marble top sink and massive bathroom mirror. I stared at my reflection unable to recognize the person looking back at me. I wore a light pink kimono, nicer than the one I had bought before the attack. My hair was down, light make up was applied, and there was a gold collar around my neck. I pulled at the collar but it wouldn't open or break, only hurting my neck the harder I tried to pull.

"Where the hell am I?" I hissed, breathing hard from the attempt to remove the animal collar from my neck and panic gripping me as I rushed back into the massive bedroom opening another side door and coming to face with a massive closet. Racks upon racks of fancy clothes hung across the giant room; it was about the size of my small apartment!

'There all my size…' I looked over the clothes finding them all the same size, fitting me... This had to be a sick joke, how would they get my measurements and the money to get all these expensive garments. Slamming the door closed I rushed to the other side of the room finally pulling the last door but it completely sealed locked. I pulled, and pulled, and pushed and slammed but no one came to unlock my prison. I ran to the window and found it barred with metal bars blocking all escape. I stared out into the raining garden outside and touched the cool glass lightly staring frightened at the foreign sight before me.

"Where am I?" I whispered, slamming my fist against the glass. I turned just as the sealed door was pulled open to reveal a young man with long dark purple hair and pale skin. His features were delicate and sharp, beautiful for a man; almost too beautiful. He entered the room swiftly with 4 women dressed in guards' uniforms right behind him, standing at the entrance as if they could stop me from escaping.

"Ah, you are finally awake sleeping beauty. And I came to give you the waking kiss," he said in a deep voice, I moved into an open area of the room ready for any sort of attack. The clothes I wore were easy to move in and comfortable enough to fight in. "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. If you haven't noticed yet, that pretty collar around your neck is made to close all chakra points in your body so you can't form chakra in any way… Meaning you are as weak as a flower."

"Who are you?" I hissed, looking from the pretty man to the women at the door. He looked strong and in charge of the women, if she managed to get through them, she might have a chance to get out of here.

"I would have thought you already knew me, after all you did gain control of my mind and body back in Konoha," he smiled, keeping a safe distance from me and walking around towards the closet door which was on the other side of the room from me.

"I couldn't remember all the memories, I had more than 30 ninjas to focus on," I growled, still looking around for more options. Since my chakra was being interrupted, I wouldn't be able to use my mind control that much was clear.

"You are truly amazing, Ino Yamanaka…" he smirked opening the closet door, "which is why, you are being rewarded. All these clothes and this palace will be for you, you are mine now," he stepped towards me, arms wide open wide as if waiting for me to run into his arms. "I am Bardon Inika."

"I belong to no one! This is no reward either! How did I get here? There is no way you could have beat Naruto," I stated shakily, if Konoha was destroyed and my family and friends killed… I wouldn't know what to do.

"When you lost consciousness, your Naruto was occupied with my captains and the shadow user lost all control as well, unable to hold us all. I easily took you from the pink haired ninja and escaped. The shadow user even tried to track us, and used a technique I was impressed with. He killed a few ninjas with a neck bind breaking all their necks easily; I've never witnessed something of that magnitude from a shadow user." He mumbled, thinking back at the close call. I couldn't help sighing in relief.

I was glad the village was safe, glad everyone was alive, and glad Shikamaru (the shadow user) had tried to save me at least. "What can you possibly accomplish with keeping me prisoner?" I demanded, ready to push the women aside and sprint out into enemy grounds pretty much weak and blind.

"My enjoyment," he simply stated unashamed, I moved as he turned his back to demonstrate a painting I hadn't seen on the wall. The women were stronger than I expected, but they were only guards and I a full fledge ninja maneuvered passed them easily enough. I dashed down the wooden floors, passed several open paper doors. It seemed that I was in the only room with actual wooden doors; glimpsing many colored kimonos as other women were about their business within the other rooms. Rounding a last corner I leaned against the side wall; 'what sort of place did I land in this time?'My breath was coming in gasp and I felt a sharp pain in my side which was never there before. I couldn't be that out of shape only after 2 weeks of vacation. I hadn't felt like this when I had sprinted to the wall of Konoha.

The rain still poured huge drops of water, and the outside patio was completely wet as the storm outside blew the trees and plants. It would be hard to escape in the weather, but I had to try. Stepping forward to open the patio screen, I heard another sliding door just behind me.

"It's not use. You might as well seduce him and find a different escape plan, because there is no way you can escape with that thing around your neck," I jumped forward and turned as a paper wall slid completely open behind me, a young beautiful woman appeared before me tall and elegant in her gorgeous golden colored kimono. I couldn't help as my mouth fell open at the feeling of her presence, she was beautiful with dark blond hair, emerald green eyes, and rosé colored lips. Pale skin and curvaceous body, even the traditional kimono couldn't hide that fact.

"You have a collar too…" I noticed the silver colored collar around her delicate neck, I've never been so intimidated by another women. Maybe because in Konoha I was always the beauty, as Sakura was the clever, and Hinata was the strength… Never had I felt the presence of all three in one woman. It shamed me that I couldn't help feel the envy that tickled my skin with goose bumps.

"I was captured long ago…" she nodded, mindlessly touching the collar around her own neck. "Come in, if the guards find you they'll try to push you around. Might as well have his majesty find you with me," she whispered, just as I heard running feet heading in our direction. Nodding I followed her into her private chambers and closed the paper door behind us. The guards passed without checking inside this room.

"Who are you?" I whispered, afraid we would be found out as she went farther into her room and sat calmly in front of an expensive looking tea table. I sat on the floor opposite of her, nervous at the whole situation. Her room wasn't as massive as the one I had woken in, but it was filled with beautiful things all the same.

"In here, my name has no meaning. But you can call me Shion," she stated, she seemed cold or indifferent towards me. Her constant serious expression made her look more powerful and intimidating. "You must be Ino Yamanaka, the prince told me about you the day before yesterday," she tried to make conversation placing two cups of tea in front of us.

"Prince? He's a prince? Why did he kidnap me?! Why are you still here? Why haven't you escaped?" I gushed out questions quickly, needing to find more information to escape. She poured tea in the cups and stirred the contents slowly, looking me over; sizing me up.

"Yes, Prince Bardon…" a tender smile appeared that I couldn't understand her whole complexion of coldness disappeared and she became more beautiful and perfect. But it disappeared as she went on, "he was next for the fire country's crown but was banished after his plans for war were revealed. This is why he is the commander of the mist army. He's very powerful…" In a sick way it seemed to me that she admired the asshole, but why would an elegant perfect woman like her like a man who kidnapped other women for god knows what.

"He probably saw something he liked in you… He is easily attracted to power and beauty," she was answering all my questions in order. "You must be powerful to receive the gold collar, even I wasn't that powerful. You are his favorite now, the collar proves that." She said this emotionless, then continued, "I am still here because I can't escape. I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't? You can! We can! I will find a way, I can't stay here, my village needs me," I shook my head in disbelief; she hadn't been able to escape? What type of security secured this prison? No I wouldn't give up.

"The only way you can escape is if the master let's his guard down with you… And the only way you can make him do that is if you make him fall in love with you, any other way won't fool him," she stated, giving a small sarcastic laugh. "I couldn't accomplish it; he only loves my beauty but not me, once I am old and ugly he will discard me," her smile was tragic, I wasn't sure what to think of this woman, she seemed to be in love, desperate love with the bastard who kidnapped me.

"Thank you for keeping her safe from the other women, Shion. I know I can always count on you," I jumped up from the tea table, knocking over the tea I had in front of me. And facing the prince, he slid the door open and stepped inside Shion's room. His guards waited outside, almost afraid to enter her room. He smiled at the elegant woman with some tenderness and she transformed into the happiest woman on earth because of his attention. I couldn't believe the raw love in her face; she had fallen in love with her captor; this was probably why she 'couldn't' escape, because she didn't want to. I've heard of these types of scenarios, when the prisoner falls in love with the captor and vice versa, but looking at Bardon's smiling face the raw love was entirely one sided.

"Come Ino, you've caused enough trouble for Shion. The other women in this palace could have really hurt you, you are very lucky Shion is one of the strongest and kindest in this palace," he spoke to me, taking a step closer to grab my arm, but I stepped back.

"Don't come near me," I snapped, looking around feeling trapped as I realized there was no way to escape this room. Unless I could rip the walls, but then where would I run? I was completely in unfamiliar territory.

"You are a stubborn one," he sighed, disappearing and reappearing just behind me. I gasped as I tried to get away but he had a hold of my waist and I couldn't move. "It's time to go, I'll be by tonight Shion," he called back as a side note, leaving the room. Shion bowed elegantly as he pulled me out of the room, screaming and throwing my body this way and that trying to get away from him. He only pulled me all the way back into my prison, closing the door behind himself leaving the female guards outside.

"What type of man are you! Take this collar off and fight me like a ninja!" I screamed, ripping away from his hold, and going into the middle of the room.

"You are loud as well," he sighed again, rubbing his temples; his action reminded me strongly of Shikamaru, I pushed the thought aside. "Maybe we should have Shion teach you some manners, I like my women well behaved," he smirked as I screamed in infuriation.

"I am NOT your woman! You kidnapped me, KIDNAPPED! And you want me to be well behaved!" I screamed, feeling like I was near hysterics. The mere idea of being defenseless and weak was driving me insane, the other woman Shion was right; I wouldn't be able to get out of here unless I gained this man's full trust.

"You are a very fresh change, of my usual women… I like your spirit," he winked, laughing as I forced my face to flush. Fine, I would follow my own guidelines of seductions. I wasn't the best for nothing; actually making my face redden was a gift I used very well. "Don't be embarrassed, you're a beautiful woman; Are you this spirited in bed?" he smiled, as my face became even redder. "I'm not sure if you are ready to faint from embarrassment or throw the picture frame next to you at me in anger," he laughed, stepping back. "But I will be off, let my guards know if you want to have dinner with me, goodnight if you wish to be alone." He bowed and disappeared. Locking the door behind himself.

I sighed, breathing out and allowing my face to go back to its normal color. He would be sorry he captured me; Ino Yamanaka is lethal in her seduction methods.

* * *

The first month that passed I kept rejecting his company, I pushed him away but made sure my appearance was always perfect. I didn't see Shion, since I didn't leave the room and while looking out at the garden I would only see other women that had exotic appearances. All of which seemed completely at home in this palace prison. When Bardon visited me, as he always did; I asked him towards the end of the month since I ignored him the first weeks, why he had so many women? His honest answer was they were his favorites for a short time, and when he moved on they were too comfortable to leave, so he gave them all they wanted and allowed them to live here. Also that I should be careful of them, they are jealous women seeking his attention. Of course I had snorted unladylike and told him to give them more attention because I definitely didn't seek it.

The second month I accompanied him to the garden, he would always ask me to go out of the room and walk around and this was the first time I ever accepted, the look of happiness in his face was out of place. He usually didn't try this hard with a woman, and now that I've accepted a little request he would pursue me without thought. I will make him an alcoholic who's favorite drink is my attention. I've also encountered some of the other women towards the end of the month, as I accepted more of the prince's request he introduced me to the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Of course they weren't at all interested in me, and only tried to move around the Prince and push me out of the way. In reality I didn't mind some time away and alone to look over the palace and find flaws in the structure. Huffing, I turned away from the man, making it look as if I were angry and strode away; I had hoped he wouldn't come after me, but he was already too addicted that he now couldn't stand my anger. He placed his other women aside and ran after me like a puppy; he was just like every other man I seduced. I found that male guards protected the outside of the palace, and women guards defended the inside. I also discovered that the collar I wore was also a tracking device; if I ever went outside the palace gates I would be shocked into immobility, and the guards would be alerted immediately.

The third month he was at my beck and call, I insinuated wanting exotic food, I insinuated wanting more beautiful kimonos, more jewelry, and he brought it all to me with the snap of my fingers. I made sure he wanted me, needed me, thought of me every moment of the day; more than any other woman he was surrounded with after I say I am tired and need my rest. Shion didn't talk to me as she did the first time she met me, she ignored me or looked down on me; obvious jealousy burned her eye

As everyone saw the beautiful kimonos, and jewelry I wore that clearly showed I was the utmost favorite. I had for the first time walked the halls alone and two other exotic women stood in front of me blocking my way to the garden. "I bet the prince won't like you if we scratch your face ugly," they hissed, I had stepped back ready for a fight when his strong voice roared from behind me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist and pulling me against his chest. He smelled of air before a storm I barely noticed after three months of being in his constant company, "You are a threat to my woman, leave. You are free to go; the guards will escort you to another location." They screamed in sorrow, not wanting to go, and Bardon simply turned away and escorted me to my massive room. I had felt smug, and powerful. Shion had stared straight at me through her slightly opened paper doors with something close to hate, I would get the prince to have me as his only woman; all the others would be forced to leave, even if they didn't want to this was what's best for them. I would escape last, home waited for me, Shikamaru… no Neji waited for me. My family and friends waited. They couldn't possibly make it into the enemy territory this far inside the mist village without casualties, I would return to them.

The fourth month… I told him to release me, I couldn't be with a man that needed so many women; and after hearing their whispers of his nightly visits, and I acted as if I was too disgusted with him to even look at him. He left the room infuriated, slamming the doors on his way out and not returning for two whole days. I was asleep when he came at night; I expected this to happen; especially if he did release his other women. "Leave my room, you have other women to play with; keep me out of that list," I had mumbled, shifting away from him, ignoring his presence as I feigned sleep.

"I've forced everyone to leave, you are my only woman! I only want you, I've realized that and now this whole palace is yours, now I'm all yours," he whispered, desperate for my affection. Poor fool, he fell hard for my deceit and lies. I turned to him as he stood beside my bed and stared straight into his beautiful face, and love filled eyes.

"How can you prove that you are all mine?" I asked untrusting, but the evil satisfaction was raising my spirits. He moved onto the bed sitting down, and taking a hold of both my hands in his.

"I'll give you anything, take you anywhere," he swore to me, and I couldn't help the smile that lightened my face and gave the poor fool false hope of love and acceptance.

"I want you to sleep here with me tonight," I smiled opening my arms to him, his face looked so emotional that at that moment I could have sworn he cried as he hugged me and hid his face in my boson. I allowed him the first kiss in the mouth, and fell asleep; my head full of thoughts of home, and Shikamaru... I would surely escape soon.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru POV

It's been four months, and finally there has been progress. I had many sleepless night, torturous days, and agonizing dreams. Dreading the day I see her again because maybe she won't be alive or be the same Ino he remembers. She had obviously been unable to escape; meaning something very powerful blocked her ability to use her mind techniques. She hasn't sent out any messages nor has she been seen by any of the outside villagers.

Naruto had managed to gather information about the palace inside the mountains in the mist village, through a woman that had seen many exotic and beautiful women released from there. She said that everyone was released except one, Ino Yamanaka is now the bastard's favorite.

"She made him release everyone because she wanted to be his only woman!" The villager had explained, describing the beautiful red headed woman who had screamed in tears as she was escorted out of the village, she had actually been a prisoner in love with the captor. But she had been there willingly it seemed, since Ino had concocted a plan to release them all. She still seizes to amaze me even after all this she managed to keep her head and seduce a prince. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed.

"He's going to have entertainment tonight, a sort of masquerade ball of all the elites in the village… We should crash and try to rescue Ino tonight," Naruto had suggested, we had camped just outside the village in a hidden cave underground watching the village from afar. The palace was guarded so completely that even Ino wouldn't have been able to escape. "Don't worry about Ino, she will do anything to keep alive; you saw how she made Bardon give up all his other women, she's taking this like her seduction missions. The fool won't know what hit him," Naruto had smirked, but I still frowned worried.

As long as she was alive and well was all that mattered to him at the moment. "When is our back up coming?" I asked Naruto, as I pulled open a bag of traditional male kimonos for the ball.

"Neji, Tenten, and Sakura will be stationed outside the palace before we go into the ball. We'll try to get her out tonight, we've waited a long time for an opportunity like this," Naruto stated, looking over the palace's blue prints, he had actually become more helpful and handy in missions than in the pass when we were young and I would have to explain things to him more than three times.

"Good…"

**

* * *

**

Ino POV

I closed my eyes as he instructed and waited… I had persuaded him to make arrangements for a ball, and now I was in an elegant gorgeous kimono having minor adjustments and given another surprise gift... Maids rushed around my room cleaning and preparing a bath for me. I could feel his breath close to my neck as he adjusted a cool heavy metal around my neck, at the same time unlatching the gold thin collar I had worn for so long. My eyes flew open in shock from the rush of chakra that returned to circulate my body; I went weak at the knees from the pressure of it, which disappeared as fast as it came as he clipped a chakra bracelet to my wrist. I would have to deal with the restraint a little while longer, bringing it up would only cause problems and mistrust and I've worked hard up until now to push that subject.

"I want everyone to see this jewel on my woman," he mumbled, helping me back onto my feet and turning me to look at the full length mirror in my chamber. I looked myself over, the kimono was made for royalty, and the gorgeous light purple material must have cost him a fortune alone. I didn't look like myself, nor did I feel like myself; he was changing me, slowly but surely I felt like I was losing my identity into this act of seduction. This is why my seduction missions were never longer than 2 months, any longer and seductresses will forget who they are and what the mission was for. The heavy metal around my neck was gorgeous; as white gold curved around a massive purple diamond with a simple design standing out and completing the outfit.

"It's beautiful," I gasped, touching the massive stone in amazement. He smiled, pleased with his selection and kissing my delicate neck.

"This was given to me by my mother before she died, it's worth more than the fire country's empire," he smirked proudly; I turned to him shocked and a little scared at the realization. It meant this was special to him, and she was going to wear it around. She didn't deserve it, and what if she lost it, or broke it, or worst!? The value of it made her nervous.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear it, I don't want it to get stolen or broken, or worst lose the diamond! It's too valuable," I breathed, and he laughed happily kissing my lips. The kissed turned into something more heated and urgent as he held my sides tighter and closer to him. I felt intoxicated, almost overflowing with his emotion as he pulled away; instead of feeling victory at his obvious fall, I felt something close to pain because he wasn't a bad person. He was like all my ninja friends, only at the opposite end of the war. Yet, at the end of this story he would lose everything and realize I had planned it all.

"Don't look so serious, you will have fun tonight. Go and take your bath, I have to take care of a few last minute preparations," he grinned, pushing me towards my maids who watched me enviously, he pushed his dark purple hair which I wouldn't allow myself to admit was gorgeous, behind his ear, and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. Wasn't this what every woman wanted? A man who was completely and entirely in love with her? Have all the riches at her feet, and have a powerful, handsome man at her side… Why did she want to go back to Konoha? For what? Shikamaru had rejected and humiliated me, Neji had avoided and lied to me, and my friends all had their own lives… What did I have there? Other than a bad reputation and overbearing expectations?

No wonder the other women had wanted to stay, no wonder they wanted to have him for themselves. They had escaped reality inside this palace, without the major problems life brings and high expectancies. She could be happy, if she decided to stay…

"Ms Yamanaka, your warm bath is ready… Do you need help removing the kimono so it won't wrinkle?" I looked down at the short woman, who fussed over the beautiful garments I wore. This was the 'life' wasn't it? Maybe Shikamaru had been right, I do enjoy the expensive luxuries… was this the beginning of my happiness? Did I belong here? Next to Bardon, who loved me. But, why did I still feel incomplete.

"Ms. Yamanaka? Are you feeling alright?" my maid asked again snapping me out of my daze, looking down at her short form and nodded following her into the restroom where my bath waited.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru POV

I leaned casually next to the palace hall's windows looking out into the dark garden under the moon. She hadn't appeared yet, and Naruto was off trying to gather information before they were discovered. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I felt my already tense muscles twitch as I turned to the person trying to get my attention.

"Can I help you?" I asked; it was a woman in her mid twenties with dark blond hair, and emerald green eyes. She was a breath taking beauty, but I don't have time to socialize nor did I feel the slightest need to, especially when I was waiting for Ino to appear.

A delicate eyebrow rose in surprise at my inattentive question, "you seemed lonely, I only wanted to keep you company until the prince makes his grand entrance." Her smile was carefully practiced, and I couldn't help but notice her curves even through the traditional kimono she wore. Her hair was tied into a long elegant braid and her makeup was light and natural.

"Glad to be in company of such a beautiful woman," I forced the smile, looking over to the main entrance continuously, not wanting to miss Ino.

"My name is Shion, I used to be the Prince's favorite," she introduced herself in a weird fashion bowing slightly, then extending her hand in greeting. My head snapped in her direction, realizing the chance to gather more information.

"Surely you still are, you are beautiful," I complimented looking her over suggestively, but she didn't giggle; only shrugged.

"Ms Yamanaka has him tied around her little finger, he's proposing to her tonight you know," Shion stated, a serious look crossed over her features before she was clear of emotion. "She started off trying to escape and causing scandals to wanting to stay in the palace alone without competition with the prince."

I couldn't help feeling angry at the fact that Ino had the gift to place men under her spell; like she had me. It had to be an act with her kidnapper, but I couldn't help feel worried that it wasn't. 5 months was a long time, and if she's been in character that long it does have some effect on the seductress.

He could hear her laugh, clear and pleasant as always. Turning away from the beautiful woman, I scanned the area the high note had come from and couldn't help the small excitement in seeing her again, being closer to save her. I spotted Naruto standing tall looking at the front door, by his stance I could tell he seemed alarmed by something only making my heart beat harder.

Ino… looked and stood differently. They wore no mask for the masquerade, and dressed as royalty would. She looked matured, and unbelievably beautiful in her circumstance. I took unconscious steps forward, leaving the confused Shion to call after me, and gaining some confused gazes from nearby strangers.

"Shikamaru, let's pull back a little. We need to catch her alone, if we approach her now it'll be too obvious," Naruto had appeared just behind me, stopping from my dazed walk to Ino, who hadn't noticed. She had one hand curved around Bardon's arm and greeted strangers the 'prince' introduced her too. She smiled and laughed, making herself the center of attention.

Moving farther into the hall and finding shadows near the statues hiding our chakras and figures with a simple jutsu of mine. "We're going to have retrieved her without her knowledge; there is no way we'll have time to explain. Security is pretty tight, and according to Neji and Tenten scouting the outsides, there is almost no way we won't be detected if we don't hurry. Especially with Ino being the center of attention," I whispered a little frustrated, keeping my eyes trained on her as she sat in the main table.

"Agreed, she's been in this act for too long. She'll hesitate," Naruto agreed, looking around at the guards standing at attention. "You snatch her when she's near any shadows and bind her quiet. I'm sure she'll figure it's a rescue or recognizes the jutsu. In the mean while I'll make a diversion and give you a clearing to escape."

"No, I don't need a diversion. And if I did, that's why we have Neji outside. Just stay in the shadow with me and we'll get out quicker." I stated, trying to keep everyone alive. We were too far in enemy territories to do a solo job; I wasn't the lead strategist for nothing.

"That's no fun," I could see even through my shadows as he frowned, shrugging I turned back to the party and waited.

**

* * *

**

Ino POV

Something felt off, Bardon was stiff half the night and the guards looked on edge jumping at any situation and suspicion. I kept my smile and greeted all the guests even Shion who had decided to show up.

"If I can get everyone's attention," Bardon's voice cut across the room catching my attention, I smiled looking up at him as he made his way back to my side. "Ino… You have become my anchor to this violent world, I love you. I announce it to you and this whole room," kneeling down on one knee, he took my hand and stared straight into my eyes with raw emotion. Panic gripped me, and my heart sped up making me disoriented, "Ino Yamanaka please be my princess… Marry me," at that moment my heart stopped, and a picture of Shikamaru burned into my mind snapping me out of my delusions of finding happiness with this man.

"Ino?" he asked worriedly, the room had become awkwardly still and everyone held their breath for my answer. I could feel my eyes sting with overwhelming emotions at the realization of my stupidity; I couldn't stay here, I couldn't be happy with him, I was already in love and he would never be able to replace Shikamaru. No one would.

"Yes… Yes, I'll marry you," I chocked shakily, trembling from head to toe. This was all a lie, I would not end up here happily ever after, I would not end up anywhere happily ever after if it wasn't with him. Why did I feel like I hated Shikamaru for this? Was it his fault, no, it wasn't his fault that he didn't want to be with me in that sort of relationship; it was my fault for loving him in that way.

Everyone mistook my emotional respond as happiness, but I felt lost and alone. I couldn't do this; I needed to get out somehow! Bardon's face showed true happiness, as he came up to his feet and hugged me. The elite of the village cheered and I excused myself to clean my face, and pull myself together. Shadows darkened the inside of the halls as I headed to my bedroom at the end of the palace, since I needed some space from the act.

I sighed, feeling better instantly as I closed my bedroom door behind me, and dropped the fake expression I had worn for the party. My door pushed open, pushing me forward since I had been leaning against it. "I need to fix my makeup I'll be right out," I stated, wiping my eyes and looking back expecting to see Bardon or a guard.

"We don't have time for that," a voice I had dreamed of, a face I could never forget and the body I craved walked into my room closing the door behind himself. "Get dressed in something comfortable, we're getting you out," he grunted, striding into the room and looking around checking for guards and emergencies exits. Leaving me in front of the door shocked beyond words, he was all business and paid no real attention to me as he came back to hurry me. "What are you doing? Get ready!" he snapped, frowning more as I stayed frozen in place.

"Sh-Sh-Shikamaru? How did you get here?" I asked, unable to believe my eyes.

"Ino, get ready. We don't have time for this," he snapped, shoving me lightly farther into my room.

"Wait… Wait! Why are you here? Last time we talked I was only Konoha's expensive whore, why did you bother coming here to get me?" I demanded, feeling the tickle of anger rescue me from my stutter and put me into action.

He sighed clearly annoyed and frustrated, "I'm sorry Ino." That stopped me, I was about to ask what he meant, but then he disappeared and reappeared behind me hitting a pressure point and making me go dizzy and weak. My knees lost all strength, but he caught me and cradled me against his body.

"What did you do to me," I mumbled weakly, barely able to keep consciousness.

"I pushed a relaxation point, just sleep," he grunted, laying me on the bed and stuffing a nearby bag with comfortable clothes. He then lifted my hand and broke the wristband I wore that closed my chakra points. My bedroom doors then flew open again and Naruto rushed in pushing Bardon down on the floor before us; I watched him weakly, trying to keep conscious.

"Take care of him and let's go, we don't have much time," Naruto stated, looking around the hall as Shikamaru made his way towards Bardon, who seemed to be hurt.

"Shikamaru, stop…" I whispered, trying to get more control of my body. The chakra bracelet was off, but whatever he did stopped my energy completely. Probably tightened a muscle that sent blood to the brain making the process slower; he stopped his muscles tense. "He never hurt me, please don't hurt him."

"Why not? He's the leader of the whole Mist army, that's reason enough. Or he'll only attack again," he was angry, I could tell by the set of his shoulders and the tone of voice. "Or do you want to stay here with him, Ino? Do you want to marry the man who kidnapped you?" he asked sounding disgusted, "did he buy you everything you wanted and kept you well groomed?" I knew where this was headed; sighing in exhaustion I felt everything go shaky with my effort to stay awake.

My silence only made him angrier, kicking Bardon in the face. "He would of killed our whole village if his army would have succeeded, he's destroyed many other villages! How can you want to stay with him?" Shikamaru demanded finally turning to my weak form. I sighed again, a long suffering sigh before allowing sleep to take over. I knew he wouldn't kill him, the look in his face promised to obey the request; like he usually did in these circumstances.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru POV

She finally lost consciousness, leaving me frustrated and infuriated. She actually felt something for the bastard that kidnapped her? Was she really that superficial that the huge palace and extravagant luxuries bought her love easily? He hated to think of her like that, but it hurt to see her affections towards another man. Even if he shouldn't care; but he couldn't deny the fact that he would always care when it came to Ino.

"Shikamaru, we don't have time for this. Hurry up!" Naruto said urgently, still keeping a lookout ignoring the whole ordeal with my emotional imbalance drama.

I leaned down to the other man and whispered the only things I could think of, since he was awake and somewhat alert, "stay away from her and our village, next time I will kill you slowly, bastard." I kicked him hard, knocking him out cold and lifted Ino as gently as possible, admiring her peaceful expression. I nodding to Naruto we sprinted down the empty halls, out the gardens under my shadows and out the palace completely.

Outside Neji, Sakura, and Tenten left their hiding areas and followed us closely, getting as far away from the enemy land as we possibly could get before they discovered what has happened. Everything had gone according to my plans, thanks to the extensive research we had done on the chakra restraints they wore and building structures. Otherwise, they couldn't have possibly accomplished their mission. Knocking Ino unconscious was more to avoid further arguments and problems to the already dangerous mission. Things never went as planned whenever she was around, and that always drove him crazy with frustrations.

I kept looking at her face, already having memorized all her features. He hated himself for never being somebody worth her attention, holding her tighter I swore I would work harder.

**

* * *

**

_Author Note_

_**Sorry it took so long again! I barely had any time to edit it, and I don't think I did a very good job, it still felt like a rough draft. So please review! I like to hear feedback, and hope everyone is enjoying their spring break! Next Chapter should be up next week, hopefully by Thursday depending on the amount of reviews. Chapter 6: Cheated** _


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Out of Control

**Chapter 6: Cheated**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Characters**

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

**Last time:**

"_You are truly amazing, Ino Yamanaka…" he smirked opening the closet door, "which is why, you are being rewarded. All these clothes and this palace will be for you, you are mine now," he stepped towards me, arms wide open wide as if waiting for me to run into his arms. "I am Bardon Inika."_

_I sighed, breathing out and allowing my face to go back to its normal color. He would be sorry he captured me; Ino Yamanaka is lethal in her seduction methods._

_The first month that passed I kept rejecting his company, I pushed him away but made sure my appearance was always perfect._

_The second month I accompanied him to the garden, he would always ask me to go out of the room and walk around and this was the first time I ever accepted, the look of happiness in his face was out of place._

_The third month he was at my beck and call, I insinuated wanting exotic food, I insinuated wanting more beautiful kimonos, more jewelry, and he brought it all to me with the snap of my fingers._

_The fourth month… I told him to release me, I couldn't be with a man that needed so many women; and after hearing their whispers of his nightly visits, and I acted as if I was too disgusted with him to even look at him._

"_I've forced everyone to leave, you are my only woman! I only want you, I've realized that and now this whole palace is yours, now I'm all yours," he whispered, desperate for my affection. Poor fool, he fell hard for my deceit and lies. I turned to him as he stood beside my bed and stared straight into his beautiful face, and love filled eyes._

_I allowed him the first kiss in the mouth, and fell asleep; my head full of thoughts of home, and Shikamaru... I would surely escape soon._

_Wasn't this what every woman wanted? A man who was completely and entirely in love with her? Have all the riches at her feet, and have a powerful, handsome man at her side… Why did she want to go back to Konoha? For what? Shikamaru had rejected and humiliated me, Neji had avoided and lied to me, and my friends all had their own lives… What did I have there? Other than a bad reputation and overbearing expectations?_

"_If I can get everyone's attention," Bardon's voice cut across the room catching my attention, I smiled looking up at him as he made his way back to my side. "Ino… You have become my anchor to this violent world, I love you. I announce it to you and this whole room," kneeling down on one knee, he took my hand and stared straight into my eyes with raw emotion. Panic gripped me, and my heart sped up making me disoriented, "Ino Yamanaka please be my princess… Marry me," at that moment my heart stopped, and a picture of Shikamaru burned into my mind snapping me out of my delusions of finding happiness with this man. _

_I could feel my eyes sting with overwhelming emotions at the realization of my stupidity; I couldn't stay here, I couldn't be happy with him, I was already in love and he would never be able to replace Shikamaru. No one would._

_My silence only made him angrier, kicking Bardon in the face. "He would of killed our whole village if his army would have succeeded, he's destroyed many other villages! How can you want to stay with him?" Shikamaru demanded finally turning to my weak form. I sighed again, a long suffering sigh before allowing sleep to take over._

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

I watched over her, even when Neji attempted to carry her small form away as we sprinted into friendlier territories. No one would take her away from me, not until I was certain she was safe and I could believe she was really alive and with me. I couldn't explain it, but I needed to be close to her at all cost or misconception.

"Shikamaru, we should rest. You're pushing us like Lee," Tenten called from the back of our formation, she seemed irritated and sent chilling glares in Neji's direction. I wasn't sure what type of relationship they had, but the past few months they have been seen together a lot, in missions and personal time. What could he have done to get her so angry?

"No, we are still too close. I'll stop when I see a suitable area," I closed the subject, I would make no more mistakes when it came to Ino's safety; and being the team captain of this mission they had no right to oppose me, unless I was purposely leading the team into certain death, which I was taking extra caution against.

The weather was on our side as we ran across the river, the chakra under our feet keeping us afloat. It smelled clean and fresh as small splashes or water sprayed onto my arms

Once across the river, I relaxed slightly allowing everyone to take a rest in the nearest spa at Naruto's suggestion. Neji and I sat alone in complete silence watching over Ino who hadn't woken. I worried me since I hadn't closed her chakra points that tightly, Sakura had said not to worry but I still did.

"It must be because of the bracelet she wore the whole time, but she's in no danger. She'll wake up when she's had enough rest," the pink haired ninja had reassured, checking Ino over one last time before leaving the room.

"You can leave Shikamaru, I'll take care of her from here on," Neji finally snapped, arms crossed leaning against the side wall glaring at my back as I sat crossed legged next to her form.

"You've done such a great job so far, she won't be without my surveillance till we get her inside the walls of Konoha," I replied coolly, ignoring the stale atmosphere.

"I wasn't in that party, but according to my ANBU guarding Naruto; you where the one that made her leave the party. She was alone, and defenseless because of you in the first place. Then to make matters worst, you weren't strong enough to hold the captains she gathered herself," Neji stated smoothly, hitting a cord in my nerves.

Furious I pushed up into my full height facing him and taking a hold of his dark green jacket, we were the same height. "And what did you do, huh? Run after Tenten instead of protecting Ino, even after she was kidnapped you didn't do shit," I growled, staring him straight in the face. He looked guilty for a second; it was quickly replaced by his usually blank mask.

"Shika, stop; like you said… This isn't the time," Ino murmured stopping me instantly. I pushed him away glaring back at his murderous stare, then dismissing him easily , turning to Ino who watched us with her bright blue eyes from the ground. I couldn't help feel a weird happiness to see her awake, even in our confusing friendship. She sighed staring up at me, and for once she didn't seem angry just tired. "Where are we?" she asked, rolling her eyes around the surroundings not really trying to move.

"Fire country, we'll leave tomorrow," I answered, returning to her side. She looked a little pale, but well enough to understand what I had said. She didn't say anything else, keeping turning her gaze to the ceiling. "Ino…." I began, but stopped since I didn't know how to apologize for everything. It had become considerably hard to talk to her about anything since he I returned from Suna.

"Neji, Naruto needs you," Tenten knocked at the door, calling in not bothering to open it.

"Can it wait?" Neji asked, I could feel him still glaring at my back.

"No." she snapped, leaving the hall without waiting for a response from her captain.

The Hyuga sighed, walking around me to kiss Ino on the cheek. He kept a small smirk as I frowned, "I'll be back Ino."

"I wonder why Tenten's in such a bad mood," I wondered out loud, knowing it was jealousy. Neji looked murderous again as Ino heard.

"She's pissed I was rescued," Ino stated indifferently, not paying particular attention to Neji who looked uncomfortable.

"No, why would she be angry at that, it was her mission to rescue you," Neji stated, getting up to leave the room.

"I know about her feelings for you Neji, and you do too," I assumed as much, but to hear Ino state it so carelessly made me a little surprised. I turned to Neji and found a guilty look on his face; he wouldn't cheat on Ino for the brunette would he?

"What were you going to say," she turned her sky blue eyes to me, and I looked back down to her feeling awkward since the last time we talked was when I had been an asshole.

I took a deep breath, "I-Ino, I am sorry for the way I acted before. You didn't deserve it, and I had no right to judge. I don't even think of you in that way, I was just angry that-" I paused weighing my words, I couldn't confess especially since she was still dating Neji. I couldn't break that up for her, what if we didn't work and she would have with him. I shouldn't ruin her chances of a comfortable life, but… "That everything had changed, and I was back as a stranger; I get frustrated when things don't go as planned…"

"What did you plan to happen?" she asked, watching me too intently. I looked away and decided to end the conversation there, I've said too much already and she was still weak from the whole ordeal.

"Maybe you should rest, it's still late-" I stopped talking as she sighed tiredly, shaking her head to herself and turning her back to me. This wasn't Ino's usual behavior, it confused me that I almost began the conversation again but thought better of it. Closing my own eyes in meditation, I couldn't help it bother me that she just decided to drop the subject so easily. What did that mean?

I couldn't sleep that whole night, even after Naruto and the whole team returned to the room to rest for the night. I prayed she would recover from her whole ordeal and it was nothing life altering.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I woke to hear Shikamaru and Neji fighting. Then Neji's feigned ignorance of Tenten's affections to Shikamaru's apology… Nothing felt real, since I had been in an imaginary world for so long, and talking to anyone other than Bardon felt weird. I couldn't help feeling anything towards Neji, especially when I heard Tenten's voice and remembered his irritating behavior before the kidnap. Having spent so much time trapped made me feel different, changed almost. I didn't feel like wasting any more time kicking around the bush to protect someone's feelings. Then with Shikamaru I was too tired to deal with his indecisiveness to speak freely.

The next morning I argued to run on my own, but of course Shikamaru would not allow it. He almost went at it with Neji, who wanted to carry me; Naruto managed to calm things down by picking me up without asking and beginning the trail home. Sakura kept light conversation trying to ignore the stale atmosphere between Neji, Shika, and Tenten.

"I'm glad you're safe," Naruto finally said, smiling at me with a rare smile. He was genuinely happy I was safe, "I was afraid you were being tortured or raped or worst…" he shook his head taking a deep breath. "Shikamaru almost ran into this blind and alone, he was the one to plan everything," he looked over to Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"He didn't have a choice on the team though," she laughed, looking back at the two men still sending each other chilling looks.

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet with concentration as everyone hurried to get back home.

* * *

I stared at the walls of Konoha as we approached; there was a small group in front of the entrance waiting for us. They cheered as soon as they spotted me in Naruto's arms, and hurried forward to greet us. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, hospital colleagues, and other past teammates where amongst the reception. My parent's enveloped me in tight embraces, crying and thankful for my return.

"I'm happy to be back," I smiled, hugging close friends and family after Naruto put me on my feet. Shikamaru stayed close to my side, in case I lost strength or felt dizzy. I moved closer to him, placing my arm around his as if he were escorting me into the city. He looked at me a little surprised but didn't remove himself. To everyone it seemed I was leaning on him because I was tired from the trip, but in reality I was just accepting his apology and wanted to be close.

My friends dispersed as we walked farther into the village, many promising they would take me out and catch up on the months lost.

"Let's go to the hospital, Tsunade should be there waiting for you," Sakura appeared on my other side, hurrying ahead to announce my arrival to the 5th.

My parent's followed closely behind, asking question and checking me over countless times. They thanked Shikamaru over and over, and he only responded that it was a group effort, and his team deserved equal credit for the rescue. Neji had disappeared, probably to report to Tsunade and gain information about things that went about in his absence. He was the ANBU captain and this sort of responsibility always kept him busy.

"We knew you and Ino were close friends before, but you went above and beyond to rescue her… We just want you to know, we noticed and are very grateful to you," they smiled warmly, I watched them a little embarrassed as they looked at Shikamaru like a hero. He must have really impressed them since they didn't usually compliment someone this much. Well I guess rescuing their only daughter made him worthy to be their hero. "We should get back to the shop, come home when they release you from the hospital today Ino. We want you home for a few days, you can come over too Shikamaru, we'll make something," my mother smiled, Shikamaru blushed nodding as she touched his shoulder.

"Sure mom," I agreed nodding as they passed going a different direction, leaving me and Shikamaru alone. "Thank you Shikamaru," I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed being so close to him. He looked at me a little confused, "I know I hadn't thanked you till now, I was losing myself in the act…"

"You did look comfortable in the ball," he agreed nodding, I couldn't look at him as he continued. "It happens Ino, don't feel bad about it. You were imprisoned there for almost 5 months, most seduction ninjas don't leave their act after that."

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I? You just pinched a nerve and made me defenseless," I laughed to myself, as he looked at me a little worried.

"I wouldn't have allowed you to stay, even if you wanted to…" he admitted, staring at the ground hard. "Did you want to stay with him?"

"No… I thought I did, but when he proposed I could only see one future and it wasn't with him in that dream world," I shook my head, feeling more at ease than ever next to Shikamaru. Especially now, because he wasn't trying to avoid me or was angry about little things.

"Do you need a pill…" he looked away afraid to ask the question, I frowned unsure about what he meant.

"A pill?" I asked confused.

"To prevent any pregnancies…" he mumbled really low, I couldn't help myself. I laughed so freely I wasn't able to control the volume of it, I hadn't laughed like that since before we became awkward with each other. His concerned look changed and he stared at me like he use to when we were young; happy with my company but annoyed that he didn't understand what I meant. "What's so funny?"

"He didn't touch me, other than the chakra bracelet I was perfectly accommodated," I grinned, up at him. "I wasn't sure what to do when you first came into my room, I thought maybe I was dreaming or something since it was so unexpected…" I sighed, feeling his arm tense a little.

"I care for you too Ino… I would have left that same night and tried to rescue you right away; but a few aftershocks kept me tied to the village…" he mumbled, digging his other hand into his pocket.

I was shocked he said that much, Shikamaru was never this open to share his feelings or thoughts with me. Not since we were young, "what after shocks?"

"Two other villages tried to attack Konoha, we had recalled all our ninja's and managed to push them off. But we had a few close calls, and some even managed to enter the village. You're mom was thanking me for one of those days… When a few rogue ninjas penetrated the walls, and your mom was alone in the shop; she had been trying to close the shop but they pushed inside. I had just been around the corner and heard her scream, she was behind the counter throwing bases at the two ninjas when I made it there…" he smiled at the memory, shaking his head as he looked at my worried expression. "She was screaming at me to save myself, and other nonsense. I guess I looked pretty weak compared to the two rogues. Anyway, after I captured them with my shadow jutsu your mother calmed down and that's when she found out I was head of your rescue team; she would invite me over to talk about plans for your rescue; your father helped a lot too."

"Wow… I'm glad you were there to help her," I sighed, truly grateful; while I was away enjoying the imaginary life my family was suffering through this war... "What progress have they made to stop this war?" I asked, needing to be updated.

"We are keeping close ties with Suna, but the negotiations aren't going so well since we can't find a middle ground," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was already 3pm and we made slow progress to the hospital, not because we were tired however. "Temari and Kankuro often visit the village these days to speak with the Hokage. I used to play ambassador, but because I was focused on your mission I declined so Sai and Sakura were sent to Suna instead," I watched him as he spoke freely for the first time in a long time, I couldn't believe this was the same Shikamaru. He was actually attempting to keep conversation going with me, and being completely honest about his thoughts on the matter. I had met and loved this Shikamaru…

"I miss this," I say without thinking, before I realized it he pulled me into him hugging me tight, we were in a small alleyway probably looking like lovers having an intimate moment. I could have cried of happiness, as I hugged him back feeling his shaky hands at my back. He was taller than I so my head reached his shoulder/chest. "I'm glad to be able to be here with you, Shikamaru…" honest to god, I was…

"Don't look at me for a little while Ino," he murmured, staring up at his clouds holding my head against his chest as he cried. He body shook lightly, and I couldn't help weeping all my sadness and fears I had felt the past day into his chest. I didn't look at him like he'd asked, but I felt the fat drops of tears on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, and for the first time felt my suffering love for him bloom.

* * *

We finally made it to the hospital, my eyes were red rimmed from the crying I had done; but Shikamaru looked perfectly fine and normal. After he had stopped crying I had continued not able to stop the waterworks since I hadn't finished crying out all the fear, anger, sadness, loneliness…

"Ino, you sure did take your time; I thought you would have hurried it up Shikamaru," Sakura scowled, rushing us into Tsunade's hospital office. The blond woman was working on a few papers as Naruto leaned casually on the window frame, keeping an easy escape in case Tsunade had a fit of rage.

"Ino, I'm glad you are back," the 5th smiled, raising her head to look at me entering the room with Shikamaru and Sakura close behind. "I hate to ask you now, but can you report all that you learned of the mist army…" she stated apologetically, I nodded understanding her position in the war.

Gathering all the memory of my time in the palace, I formed a few seals pulling the strand of memory from my mind and touched the 5th's forehead. Tsunade closed her eyes reviewing all the information closely; I looked around the room as I waited spotting Neji and Tenten who had already made it to the office. He wouldn't look straight at me as I looked his way (I wondered if he had seen Shikamaru and I in the alley), and Tenten just glared indifferently (I knew what her problem was).

"I've always been jealous of that gift Ino," Naruto laughed, jumping off the window and fully into the room. "You don't have to talk and word your words right like in a long report. You only have to gather your thoughts and send them… That would save me a lot of time," he grinned, punching Shikamaru in the arm. "Don't you agree Shikamaru, being the laziest man in here when it comes to reports," Naruto laughed.

"Troublesome reports, I rather be cloud watching," Shikamaru smirked nodding. Tsunade frowned slamming her hand on the desk as she glared at both Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Whine on your own time, I'm trying to concentrate," she snapped, glaring at the two tall men beside me. "You can go home Ino, if you ever need anyone to talk to just feel free to come by," she smiled kindly, closing her eyes again to view all the information I had given her. "Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten, you can leave as well." We all bowed respectfully and left the room. Naruto waved sadly, looking like a trapped puppy and Neji avoided looking at me.

"You need me to walk you home Ino?" Sakura asked once out of the room, turning to me and Shikamaru looking from him to me.

"No, my mom invited Shikamaru (her new hero) to dinner. I only need to stop by my place to change out of these nasty clothes," I mumbled, looking over the sweats and shirt I was wearing. Shikamaru had grabbed it before leaving the palace, since I couldn't be wearing a gorgeous kimono gown the whole way.

"And please shower," she scrunched up her nose and waved a hand in front of her face. I blushed, looking up at Shikamaru for confirmation. Did I really smell?

"We all have been running in the troublesome heat, we all smell," he shrugged, I wasn't sure if he was trying to make me feel better or not; but I felt mortified and dirty.

"I definitely need to shower, bye Sakura," I waved, rushing down the hall with Shika close behind. "You can shower at my place, I still have those nice slacks, underclothes, and shirt you left at my place. There washed, remember before you went to Suna and you left them there after the Hokage party," I reminded him since he looked confused, why would he leave boxers at my place he must have wondered. But we had planned to go together since he couldn't shower in his apartment, and his parent's place was out of the way.

"You think that will still fit?" he asked, still following me.

"You got taller, but those slacks had been your dad's and so was the shirt, since you have no nice clothes," I responded, remembering that conversation clearly, he had complained about having to wear his dad's clothes. In the end he had been called on an emergency and not arrived so he forgot it there.

"Is it okay?" he asked too quietly that I almost missed what he said. I looked back up at him, feeling everything freeze; I hadn't thought about it, Shika the guy I wanted to be within my apartment alone with me… showering…

"It should be fine, just a quick shower," I nod, turning back as my face became the color of a cherry for some 'unknown' reason.

We walked the rest of the way talking about random things, like the weather, fashion (which was one sided), food, and old team 10… Chouji had wanted to be on the mission to rescue me, but the sudden war had him being needed in many rescue missions outside of the village since smaller villages had been attacked along with Konoha, which was why he hadn't been around to greet me either.

My apartment felt abandoned, it had collected some dust and I could tell no one has been in there since I left Neji to go to Kiba's party, which felt so long ago…

"Do you want to shower first?" I asked, turning to Shikamaru who was still standing outside of the apartment, looking in through the open door. He looked afraid, it didn't suit him. I laughed again, about to tell him how weird he looked, but he was inside the apartment locking the door shut faster than I could react. He was suddenly in front of me, making me take a step back in surprise but his sudden arm around my waist stopped me, pulling me against his chest.

"Do you want me?" His lips were so close to mine that I felt the heat of his breath on my lips; so close I wanted to lean up the small inch needed. He wasn't shaking or uncertain about his actions this time. He looked so serious and stared me straight in the eyes intently, I shook a little from excitement. I wondered what made him do this so suddenly, but decided I would ask him later.

All I could think of saying right now was, "yes," and that was all it took. He molded his lips with mine and explored my mouth unlike anyone I have ever kissed. His strong big hands, pulled me up to circle my legs around his waist as he carried me effortlessly into my bedroom still kissing me passionately.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling the instant heat that burned my core as he pulled off my shirt and pants. My clumsy fingers worked on his vest, but I became frustrated biting his lip. He chuckled, moving back from the kiss to remove his vest; his eyes were raw with hunger and lust, animalistic and as he stared at me only in underwear. I bit my own lip feeling the heat between my legs intensify with the excitement of his stare.

His body was beautiful, the war scars he wore only made him more appealing to me. Muscled broad shoulders, strong chest and muscled stomach; Shikamaru used to me skinny and scrawny, not anymore… I stepped back and hit the side of my bed, it bent my knees and I was sitting on the mattress. As he moved towards me I could see his muscles work together, he bent over and kissed me again; this time slower and full of emotion I had always craved from him.

I threw my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to me, over me, and onto the bed… He moved down from my mouth, to my chin, neck, collarbone, and full breast (ripping off my bra baring them to him) the look that came over him in that instant was so overpowering that I knew the one world that he thought 'mine,' he gave his full attention to each nipple nipping and sucking making me feel pleasure unlike anything I've felt before. I bucked my hips up, needing the release needing more attention in that certain area. I attempted a few times to pull myself up and pulling off his pants, but he only pushed me back down gently and continued his attentions from my breast down my smooth flat stomach playing around my white underwear. He kissed my inner thighs and nipped at the sensitive skin there, rubbing his face into my already moist underwear and looking up my body at my face.

He made sure I was watching as he ripped off my panties and kissed my lower lips as if they were another mouth (I thanks god that I have always kept my lower area clean and hairless). I clawed my sheets tightly, letting out a moan as my back arched and he took a hold of my buttocks with both hands and pulled my lower lips higher to him. I couldn't stop the pathetic little sounds he forced from me, making me go easily over and over again.

"Shika, I need you inside," I begged him to fill me; I couldn't explain the need but it felt like a desperate need for his body. I needed him like an addict needs their drugs; he pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift movement and moved up my body having heard my small desperate pleas. I could feel him rub against my leg as he moved up my body; he was thick, hard, and bigger than I would have dreamed. He kissed me firmly letting me taste my own juices in his mouth as he positioned himself in between my legs. Butterflies tickled my stomach and my heart felt lighter than feathers as he held my hips still and slowly pushed inside of me. I was tight, I hadn't had sex for over 7 months now; well the last time was before Shikamaru returned to the village.

He pushed in until he hit the back of my vaginal wall; I looked up at him having a hard time keeping my eyes open as I relished on the amazing feel of his manhood inside of me. I looked down between our bodies and could see he wasn't all the way in because of his length. I moved my hips trying to force him more inside causing me a feeling close to pain but much more pleasurable as it brought me. He kissed me over and over again, my cheeks my jaw, my neck, my forehead, giving me all that he could offer. I moaned and cried from pure happiness, I wanted him and only him.

He pushed into me in a strong slow rhythm at first; I could see all his muscles and strength as he controlled himself. "I want you all," I moaned into his ear, pushing harder feeling him go deeper into me and making my back arch and moans louder. I felt near the edge of pain as he sped up his pace, thrusting harder into me burying himself into me; I felt my nails scratch down his back, and could feel his lips sucking at my neck. His big hands gripped my hips tightly, and I swear I saw stars exploding in front of my eyes as he brought me once, twice, and again.

He slowed, almost painfully slow as I twitched from the feeling of ecstasy he had me experience, he watched me as I trembled and squirmed under his weight. I'm not sure how he had gotten my hands caught on either side of my head, but he held me captive memorizing my expressions as he moved inside me. Kiba was an animalistic lover, Naruto was powerful (with his fox chakra), Neji was detailed and patient, Shikamaru was overpowering to all my senses… I felt whole, and completely attended too. So completely loved, and happy with Shika...

I opened my eyes, which was hard to do, and looked up at his concentrated expression; at that moment I knew what would happen from now on. I would be his and only his; he would make sure of that. The look made me get goose bumps at the possessiveness, but felt completely at ease and safe from the rest of the world when I was with him. He could protect me from everything…

I sighed lifting my upper body up trying to kiss him, he gave me the benefit and kissed me sweetly; I had always wanted this affection from him, the sex was amazing but this moment was priceless to me. I whispered his name and a primal look took over, he forced himself as far as he could inside me, and I cried his name begging him to keep going. My bed's headboard hit the wall, and the mattress squeaked from our activity; with a final thrust deep inside me he let go, throwing his head back in ecstasy. I had clawed the sheets as my orgasm hit, and felt breathless as his heavy sweaty perfect body slumped over me in bed. He held up a little of his weight with his hands since he didn't want to crush me, I breathed to control my labored breath and he watched me having recovered easily.

My legs felt numb, and probably would be jello if I attempted to walk and the area between my legs was already feeling a good after sex sore. I would remember this round vividly because of the soreness, and be wet all day because of the memory.

He pushed up off of me, rolling to the side to lie next to me. "Ino, maybe we should talk about this…" he mumbled coming into realization of what he began.

"I will end it with Neji." I state in finality, I needed to stop hurting the other man because of my guilt. I realized from the kidnapping that he could handle himself, and he would survive; I wouldn't, not without Shikamaru. "It was unavoidable, I had been thinking about it since I was kidnapped; I even attempted it a few times before that incident… But the whole incident made me realize I couldn't be his support or his obsession."

He stared at me as I talked, and I stared at the ceiling. He moved catching my attention; I turned only to be kissed in the forehead. He pulled back and actually smiled at my shocked expression. I hadn't expected that reaction, he was actually trying… Instead of being so complicated and impossible like before. He moved his hands under my form lifting me bridal style from the bed and heading in the direction of my bathroom completely naked.

"We're walking around my apartment naked," I grinned, circling my arms around his neck. Neji never did this, and he disliked it when I did.

He grunted, "Clothes are troublesome in these circumstances," I laughed feeling completely free from all restraints holding me back from my happiness with Shika.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

It was the laugh that trapped me, I hadn't heard her laugh like that since we were young and I first heard her playing with Sakura as kids. Her giggles, smiles, and laughs were what made me notice her. She was always beautiful, becoming even more beautiful as she reached adulthood and gained the confusing crush on me.

I had debated to leave when she entered her apartment, but when she looked back and laughed at my expression I couldn't stop as everything in my body told me to keep going. To do what I've been dreaming about since she gained the crush on me, I've always cared for her; I hated when she cried as children, I questioned why she liked such asshole guys, and I would always give her her way in anything she asked of me (the reason hadn't been entirely that I was too lazy to argue).

We had the strong bond since childhood, and I respected her to the extent that I would never take advantage of her little crush on me. I actually ran to Suna because of it, I hadn't been good enough and I had been intimidated by her gorgeous appearance and strong personality. I couldn't stop looking at her face, her expressions wondering what she must think and if she regretted what we just did. Of course I wouldn't ask, fearing the answer but we did need to talk about this. I couldn't be her 'other guy' in her life, I wouldn't survive very long with that title.

"I will end it with Neji," she had told me so sure and without remorse, I hadn't wanted to ask but I would have since I couldn't give her up; I wouldn't now. Her face was so peaceful as she explained it was overdue and she had even attempted to before, but hadn't the strength. I looked her body over, admiring one last time the angelic face and perfect feminine body. Full firm breast with pink quarter sized nipples, firm flat stomach, thin waist, and round supple hips. She wasn't too thin, nor too heavy; I remember wishing she would gain some weight when we were young. Now she was my perfect woman. I had long ago forgotten my wishes of having a traditional wife, and normal life.

I had sure done something troublesome, but it would have been a pointless life otherwise.

We made it to her parent's house at about 5pm, we had spent almost 4 hours in her apartment, preoccupied. Her mother smiled, ushering us in and I carried Ino's bags inside her room since she would be living with her parent's a few weeks. Her mother looked from Ino's glowing face to mine obviously figuring something was different. Or that was just my over thinking it, because she complimented Ino and said she was radiant which I agreed with, then she looked at me with a weird knowing look and said I looked in a good mood.

Ino laughed, "mom, I heard about your close call from Shika. You must have been scared," she changed the subject entering the dining table where her father waited. She hugged him, and he looked at me and shook my hand. I've earned his trust the moment I saved his wife, Ino was bonus points in his book which I was happy to have since he could be a scary man in his specialties of torture and spying.

"Yes! Your father was at the wall defending the village, I tried to close the doors as soon as I heard the sirens…" she went on explaining with much more detail and exaggerations as she proclaimed my heroic rescue. I couldn't help but stare at the side of Ino's face as she listened with interest. How could she act so normal after what we did? I couldn't help looking at her, remembering everything in my vivid imagination.

"Shikamaru… Shikamaru?" I snapped out of my daze and turned embarrassed to Ino's father, he laughed about my embarrassment but didn't make matters worst by pointing it out to the whole table. "Your father called before you got here and said he wanted you to go by before you go home tonight. Your mother made some of her famous pork," he grinned, imagining the delicious food. He could eat anything, because my mother's cooking wasn't the top of my list.

"I will do that," I nodded. I looked over as Ino passed me my plate of food, the Yamanaka's ate pretty healthy with the vegetables and low fat meat placed before me. No wonder Ino's father loved my mother's fattening food, I realized commencing to eat my serving. The food was delicious and enough, I was satisfied but knowing me I would be ready for my mother's pork soon enough.

"I'm glad you came by Shikamaru, come by more often," Ino's father smiled, shaking my hand as he took his wife away; leaving Ino and I alone at the front door. Ino smiled, looking as her mother attempted to come back and talk with Shikamaru a little longer.

"I think my mother has that thing when they gain a crush on their saviors," she joked, her full lips teased my memory and I had the irresistible urge to kiss her. The look on my face must have been transparent because she sobered up instantly stepping close and kissing me full on the lips. She pulled back breathless, her eyes misting over with a sexual hunger I could understand so well. "I'm going to talk to Neji tonight," she said bluntly.

"I think I should go with you," I hated the idea of her near him when she told him, I had been the one to make the first move; she shouldn't be the one to take all the blame.

"No… I think that would be more of a slap in the face," she shook her head, kissing my cheek as she moved back into the house. "I'll call you when I get home," she smiled reassuringly, I nodded still unhappy with the idea but it had to be that way. He waved as she did and walked down the quiet village streets to his parent's house on the other side; All the while worrying about her.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I waited outside his apartment, the courage would not find me to knock; but I didn't have to because I heard muffled voices from within the apartment. I tried the door and it clicked open unlocked, entering the apartment slowly I took a deep breath ready for the unavoidable. He would be furious and I would be the one at fault, I had cheated and I didn't feel the least bit regretful about it. I felt guilty, but that was only because I had cheated.

"She comes back and you want to limit our fuck sessions?!" I stopped dead just inside the entrance hall hearing the argument developing inside the living room. Since I was still near the door no one had heard of seen me yet. I couldn't understand what I just heard or place the voice. Did I enter the wrong apartment?

"Dammit Tenten, we were never something serious. You agreed to it, and we just fucked; a lot of people are suspecting something and I don't think that's appropriate. I'm with Ino," Neji snapped harshly, I stopped dead knowing the other voice now. They had been having an affair... How long? Before she was kidnapped?

"Why do you run back to her? She's in love with Shikamaru! She's only with you because she likes to ruin people's lives," Tenten cried, her voice shook with tears. I couldn't belive it, Neji of all people cheated on me; I hadn't expected it from him, not from his since he had conviced me he was so completely in love with me.

"Shut up!" he roared infuriated, I decided it was the appropriate time to make my appearance. I walked into plain view, keeping a cool face and avoiding feeling the sharp knife of betrayal. I hadn't been any better the moment Shikamaru returned from Suna, but I hadn't slept with him until yesterday; yet Neji had had the affair since who knows how long. This was probably he had avoided me while I was on vacation, and his reaction when Tenten got hurt, oh god… even before that?

"Ino… Let me explain," I stared at him, then back to Tenten who was crying on the couch.

Shaking my head I stepped back, "No… I understand, I just wish you hadn't kept me around fighting with myself about everything. To think I felt guilty every time I thought of Shikamaru, when all along you have been doing the same." He stepped forward, with a hand reached out to me. I stepped back farther, shaking my head. "It's over Neji, it's been over… I should have let it go a long time ago…" my eyes stung from the anger, he had wasted so much time, lied so much, and tricked me into believing he loved me.

All the remorse and pain I felt because I thought I was hurting him, yet he was cheating on me the whole time.

"Please Ino, wait let me explain," he begged, moving towards me with an outstretched hand as if afraid I would suddenly sprint.

"Don't waste any more of my time," I snapped angrily, rushing out of his apartment. There was no need to confess my own infidelity, there was no need for explanations or apologies; he had used me long before Shikamaru returned… I felt stung and sick; Neji had fucked Tenten at work and came back home to me. Why had I been so ignorant? Was it because I didn't care? Or because he hid it so well… No then I would have noticed something the moment he lost his cool on Shikamaru's retrieval. So I didn't care, then did it make me a bad person?

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**Ok, I'm sorry it's a little late, but I was actually hoping for more reviews =(****. Thank you to tall that reviewed my story. Yet again not enough time for editing *sigh* I'm trying to get the chapter out. Next Chapter: Fight.**

_**From Chapter 4**_

**mood ink**** – Glad you enjoyed the suspense and drama in that chapter, hehe I really tried.**

**sad little monkey**** - Thank you for your review, it really helps to have honest feedback, I will work on the spelling and editing. **

**Gothic Queen**** – It always inspires me to hear you are really enjoying my story, I don't really show any friends or family my writing because I fear they'll dislike it. Thank you for your review. **

**Ali (visitor) – I love to hear that you didn't feel you wasted your time reading my story. If you had, I would be a failure as the author =), keep visiting and reviewing!**

**XShikaIno4evrX – I'm glad you appreciate my attempt at action, thank you for your review =)!!**

_**From Chapter 5**_

**Thuggy Ninjette – Thanks for reviewing, I know I promised Thursday, but Friday's good too right :P. Hope you like this chapter. **

**XShikaIno4evrX – Thank you for your feedback, I know after I looked over the chapter I found so many first-person and narrative mistakes, I must have been sleepy lol since I can only write at night, or when I'm in deep thought during a boring class. Hehe, otherwise I can't write. I didn't have much time to edit this chapter either, but I think I did a little better from last time =).**

**Gothic Queen – If you loved last chapter because Ino went back with Shikamaru, you must have loved this one ;) lol… I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

**Shikamaru (visitor) – Hope you liked this chapter, lol Shikamaru was always in love with Ino. =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 7: Fight!**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Characters**

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kakashi Hatake: 27 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

**Last time:**

_I watched over her, even when Neji attempted to carry her small form away as we sprinted into friendlier territories. No one would take her away from me, not until I was certain she was safe and I could believe she was really alive and with me. I couldn't explain it, but I needed to be close to her at all cost or misconception._

"_I wasn't in that party, but according to my ANBU guarding Naruto; you where the one that made her leave the party. She was alone, and defenseless because of you in the first place. Then to make matters worst, you weren't strong enough to hold the captains she gathered herself," Neji stated smoothly, hitting a cord in my nerves._

_Furious I pushed up into my full height facing him and taking a hold of his dark green jacket, we were the same height. "And what did you do, huh? Run after Tenten instead of protecting Ino, even after she was kidnapped you didn't do shit," I growled, staring him straight in the face. He looked guilty for a second; it was quickly replaced by his usually blank mask. _

_I took a deep breath, "I-Ino, I am sorry for the way I acted before. You didn't deserve it, and I had no right to judge. I don't even think of you in that way, I was just angry that-" I paused weighing my words, I couldn't confess especially since she was still dating Neji. I couldn't break that up for her, what if we didn't work and she would have with him. I shouldn't ruin her chances of a comfortable life, but… "That everything had changed, and I was back as a stranger; I get frustrated when things don't go as planned…"_

"_No… I thought I did, but when he proposed I could only see one future and it wasn't with him in that dream world," I shook my head, feeling more at ease than ever next to Shikamaru. Especially now, because he wasn't trying to avoid me or was angry about little things._

"_I miss this," I say without thinking, before I realized it he pulled me into him hugging me tight, we were in a small alleyway probably looking like lovers having an intimate moment. I could have cried of happiness, as I hugged him back feeling his shaky hands at my back. He was taller than I so my head reached his shoulder/chest. "I'm glad to be able to be here with you, Shikamaru…" honest to god, I was… _

"_Don't look at me for a little while Ino," he murmured, staring up at his clouds holding my head against his chest as he cried. He body shook lightly, and I couldn't help weeping all my sadness and fears I had felt the past day into his chest. I didn't look at him like he'd asked, but I felt the fat drops of tears on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, and for the first time felt my suffering love for him bloom._

_He looked afraid, it didn't suit him. I laughed again, about to tell him how weird he looked, but he was inside the apartment locking the door shut faster than I could react. He was suddenly in front of me, making me take a step back in surprise but his sudden arm around my waist stopped me, pulling me against his chest._

_I opened my eyes, which was hard to do, and looked up at his concentrated expression; at that moment I knew what would happen from now on. I would be his and only his; he would make sure of that. The look made me get goose bumps at the possessiveness, but felt completely at ease and safe from the rest of the world when I was with him. He could protect me from everything…_

_I sighed lifting my upper body up trying to kiss him, he gave me the benefit and kissed me sweetly; I had always wanted this affection from him, the sex was amazing but this moment was priceless to me. I whispered his name and a primal look took over, he forced himself as far as he could inside me, and I cried his name begging him to keep going. My bed's headboard hit the wall, and the mattress squeaked from our activity; with a final thrust deep inside me he let go, throwing his head back in ecstasy. I had clawed the sheets as my orgasm hit, and felt breathless as his heavy sweaty perfect body slumped over me in bed._

_He grunted, "Clothes are troublesome in these circumstances," I laughed feeling completely free from all restraints holding me back from my happiness with Shika. _

_I had sure done something troublesome, but it would have been a pointless life otherwise. _

"_She comes back and you want to limit our fuck sessions?!" I stopped dead just inside the entrance hall hearing the argument developing inside the living room. Since I was still near the door no one had heard of seen me yet. I couldn't understand what I just heard or place the voice. Did I enter the wrong apartment?_

"_Dammit Tenten, we were never something serious. You agreed to it, and we just fucked; a lot of people are suspecting something and I don't think that's appropriate. I'm with Ino," Neji snapped harshly, I stopped dead knowing the other voice now. They had been having an affair... How long? Before she was kidnapped?_

"_Why do you run back to her? She's in love with Shikamaru! She's only with you because she likes to ruin people's lives," Tenten cried, her voice shook with tears. I couldn't believe it, Neji of all people cheated on me; I hadn't expected it from him, not from his since he had convinced me he was so completely in love with me._

"_Don't waste any more of my time," I snapped angrily, rushing out of his apartment. There was no need to confess my own infidelity, there was no need for explanations or apologies; he had used me long before Shikamaru returned… I felt stung and sick; Neji had fucked Tenten at work and came back home to me. Why had I been so ignorant? Was it because I didn't care? Or because he hid it so well… No then I would have noticed something the moment he lost his cool on Shikamaru's retrieval. So I didn't care, then did it make me a bad person?_

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

I hadn't expected it, but when my door rang and I found Ino silently waiting outside I could tell something was wrong. I hadn't been able to sleep since she hadn't called after the meeting with Neji so I worried she had chose him. Fear gripped my stomach, maybe she was here to end our short relationship.

"Ino… What's wrong?" I asked in a deeper voice than usual, being tired and wary. She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes and rushed inside crashing into my chest. I only wore sweat pants, being half naked I could feel her warm tears. "Ino?" I asked again, closing the front door and pulling her further into my apartment towards the living room.

"I went to talk to Neji and found out he's been cheating on me for a while now with Tenten," she gushed out shakily, pulling away and wiping her eyes as she explained everything to me. I had expected something along those lines, but never really believed it since he had seemed so determined to be with Ino.

"I'm just humiliated and angry, how dare he deceive me for so long? I tried to break off the relationship many times, but he never let me… Why did he have to use me? With Tenten being so willing?" she asked confused, wiping away the last of the tears. Betrayal was betrayal, if their relationship had been recent she would have felt less angry, but it had been going on since before me and that was infuriating her.

"I'm sorry Ino…" I wasn't sure what else to say under the circumstances, I had left her to him and he had hurt her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she shook her head, smiling lightly. I could tell she was still angry, so I kept quiet; I was always bad at these sort of things. I never knew what was appropriate to do or say when it came to personal matters. Maybe that was why it took me so long to finally pursue Ino…

She continued on about how he had avoided her before the kidnapping and how she felt and I did the only thing I could do and listened.

Until my front door was slammed open with a harsh crash, and years of combat experience had me in front of the hall my hands already forming seals for my shadow jutsu. Neji stood before me in full byakugan stage, already moving forward to attack. My form was complete and the shadows at his feet made him stumble as ropes tried to hold him back.

"Neji Stop!" I heard Ino scream from far away, my shadow didn't stop him. Neji's ability to break through chakra was unbelievable, no one's ever broken through my shadow yet he kept coming mad with fury and ready to kill. Moving back and avoiding his attack was almost impossible, Neji has always been one of the best at hand to hand combat. He struck me hard in the chest and sent me flying until I connected with a hard wall.

"Shikamaru!" I could hear Ino scream panicked, I forced myself to look up and try to form a plan of action; Ino tried to rush towards me but was stopped by Neji who caught her arm and flung her to the ground. Seething anger rushed through my veins, I hadn't wanted to hurt him but he gave me no choice; the bastard had attacked me in my home and possibly hurt Ino.

I remember every weakness Neji Hyuga had from constant surveillance and Konoha records. In government, he was under me in rank, and importance, he was only the ANBU captain… I was the lead strategist, the Hokage's right hand. He raised his hand looking ready to strike Ino who glared up in fury. I grabbed him from behind, placing my fingers in between the joints of his left arm where he had injured a few weeks ago.

"You cheated on me with him," he cried out in outrage; I froze and so did Ino's anger as she released her forming technique. "I knew you would run to him the moment he came back! I knew you would be his little pet," Neji snarled, tears running down his face as I restrained him.

"Captain, we suggest you calm down and come with us," 4 masked ANBU members appeared inside my apartment, walking cautiously into the whole scene. I pushed harder into his joints as he continued to struggle to get free, the ANBU ninjas circled me and Neji talking in low voices.

"Please stop captain, we don't want to be forced," they pleaded with him, I understood now; they were the ones that protected me from surprise attacks, they were in a way my bodyguards. Neji stopped struggling, his shoulders slumping low. I released the pressure on his arm, moving back from him ready for another attack if he was stupid enough to continue this.

Ino pushed up to her feet taking the time to dust herself, "fucking Tenten isn't cheating Neji? I no longer feel guilty for my feelings for Shikamaru because our relationship was always a lie," she looked up covering her emotions with a mask of indifference. "You only wasted my time," I saw the look of true torture cross Neji's face, his body shook and he bowed his head completely defeated. I felt sorry for him…

"Take him away, and update the Hokage on these matters," I interceded, things could only get worst at this point and I wasn't in the mood for another outbreak from him.

The ANBU nodded, and without another word disappeared with a broken Neji, held like a prisoner. Ino stood with an empty face, but I could see the way her lip twitched and her knees trembled. She had been afraid…

"Are you okay?" I broke the silence, she looked at me then, as if coming back into reality.

"I'll be okay, just as long as you're with me," she sighed looking around the room at the disaster. "Maybe we should spend the night in my parent's house…" she suggested, picking up a few broken shards of glass.

"Leave it," I sighed scratching my head, "I'll walk you to your parent's house, but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to sleep there," I shrugged collecting a few things from my room. She followed me like a lost puppy asking unnecessary questions.

"Why don't you want to? Where will you stay?" she asked and my eye twitched with annoyance, but it wasn't her fault. It had been a long day and I figured she must be exhausted as well.

"I'll crash at my parent's house, it's troublesome but this should be repaired by tomorrow," I rubbed my neck leaving the apartment with Ino still trailing behind me. "Come on I'll walk you home," I hurried her as she dragged herself slowly to my side, my eye twitched in irritation again. I was really horrible with this sort of thing, and I could tell by the form she sighed and bowed her head I was doing a lousy job at consoling her.

We walked in silence the whole way to her house, I was comfortable enough but she fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably. Her attitude only made me worry about what she could be thinking, had she decided to end us? What would I do if she turned and told me it was over, she realized the mistake she made and would return to Neji…

In front of her house we stood in awkward silence, I looked at the street lamp uninterested as she played with her fingers. "Well, see you around," I spoke without thinking turning away and waving my arm, just trying to get away from the awkward silence. We had been getting along just fine, why was it suddenly so weird around her again?

"Wait…" she finally spoke, I turned halfway back and found her bent at the waist in a bow. "I'm really sorry!" she nearly screamed, and sprinted into her house, leaving me worst with fear than I had been.

'Sorry she chose Neji?' I asked myself, literally pulling my hair as I tried to force my brain to work double time and find me an answer. For a genius, I was really stupid when it came to these matters.

* * *

**Ino POV**

I was avoiding him, he had acted so distant and uncomfortable with me after the whole Neji incident. I understood his retrieval; my ex-boyfriend broke into his place, hit him, and broke many things inside his small apartment because of me. I would question my involvement with the female that caused it all. It humiliated me to think about how I had acted in front of him, and worst of how I couldn't bring myself to talk normally to him now that I was completely available. I felt like a stupid child in love.

He would walk by the flower shop, and I would literally jump under the counter so not to be seen. But he saw me, I don't know who I was kidding; he saw me and didn't come by now for over 2 weeks. I was both relief and panicked at the thought since this way he wouldn't end it completely with the troublesome girl, but I feared he would find someone else. I couldn't face him however, the more time passed the harder it felt to think of talking to him and seeing him. I was only making it worst, maybe I even had a shot in the beginning if I had talked about what had happened. Now it was almost certain he was done with me.

"Hey Ino, let's go to the hospital together," I waved and ran over to my pupil who had black hair in a pony tail and dark blue eyes, he had a very handsome face I had been in charge of training him while Sakura was gone on her Suna mission.

"Let's go!" I agree, closing the door to my parent's house. Just as I turned back to the street I froze, spotting the one person I was dying to see, but too afraid to…

"Ino, can we talk?" Shikamaru asked seriously, his eyes were set and angry and his hands dug deeper into his pants.

My co-worker looked Shikamaru over, and instantly disliked him. "We are going to the hospital, she doesn't have time for you," my pupil shrugged, turning to me and asking, "who is this guy?"

"This is Shikamaru Nara, my friend," I mumbled, I didn't notice the stricken look that crossed Shikamaru's features nor the slow realize of his fisted hands. I didn't even notice the way his angry lines went away to hide behind a mask of complete indifference. "I'll meet you in the hospital," I waved co-worker away, but realized Shikamaru was already walking away. Panic gripped my stomach, and I couldn't help myself or protect my pride, I ran after him leaving a very shocked pupil behind.

"Wait Shikamaru, wait!" I stopped him, with a hand on his shoulder which he brushes off. That hurts my feelings, but I'm too happy that he turns to me that I disregard it. "What did you want to talk about?..." I ask timidly, and slowly playing with my stupid fingers again, this action made Hinata looks adorable… It only made me look irritating!

"Nothing, I got my answer," he snapped, crossing his arms completely ready to block me out. I reached out not ready to give up nor end this, I couldn't lose Shikamaru… I just couldn't lose him, not after everything I went through to be with him. Not after the time I waited! "Don't touch me Ino, I give up!" my heart broke to hear him say that, and I dropped my hand. "If you still call me just a friend even after what we've done. I don't want anything to do with you!" he screamed at me finally allowing his anger to speak, I stood there shocked and speechless. People were starting to watch us, and I couldn't help the tears that burned my eyes, my knees felt weak and I dropped down pathetically; looking like a child as I covered my eyes with my hands and cried while on my knees.

Shikamaru looked down at me uncomfortably; I knew he wouldn't leave me here alone. Even if I had infuriated him with my behavior, I heard him sigh in resignation and then felt his strong arms lift me from the ground. I had felt so shy and worthless around him, my emotions for him getting the better of me and shutting me down completely causing me to act stupidly around him. When he had only tried to do things right and talk to me, that must have been hard for him to try to do too… He was never the confrontational type. Then I called him just a friend in front of another man… Why was I doing everything wrong with Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru…" my tears still rolled down my cheek, and I couldn't talk properly.

"Hm," he grunted, not looking at me. He pushed open my parent's front door, closing the door behind himself and striding in. He remembered where my bedroom was, from when we were young and use to be at each other's house all the time. Up the stairs and to the right.

"Shikamaru, I-I," I shook with tears, and he bent down to place me down on the bed but I held on. He would just leave if I didn't hold on, he would just leave and I wouldn't see him for a long time. "Don't go," I held on tightly with my arms around his neck, he sighed and sat down on my pink covered bed with me in his arms. He wouldn't go, just because I've asked; "Shika… I'm s-sorry, I-I just felt so humiliated about what happened with Neji, then I was afraid you were thinking of leaving me again… And I couldn't think, and I panicked every time you tried to talk to me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Don't give up on me, please!" I cried like a stupid child, but I couldn't stop only clinging on tighter.

He sighed again, "Ino… What's wrong with you? This isn't your usual behavior…" he touched my hair, his fingers running through my most beautiful feature unconsciously. I closed my eyes, he use to run his fingers through my hair when we were young and I would lean on his shoulder without a care in the world. "Normally you would be the one to hunt me down and talk things out, forced me into uncomfortable positions and be the stronger of the two when it came to emotional things… You would have argued with me, hit me, made me understand why you had avoided me… I have never seen you act like this, it scares me a little," he muttered slowly, still playing with my silky hair.

"I'm sorry," I cried overwhelmed with emotions, I've never been this emotional, this sentimental… But I felt like I was drowning, the thought of him giving up, of leaving again and finding someone else… After everything… I wouldn't survive.

"Stop saying sorry, Ino what's wrong?" he asked, pulling me back by the shoulders and shaking me slightly, trying to wake the Ino he knew up. When I continued to cry, his face showed all his fear and uncertainty; he looked like a young boy, frustrated and afraid of what was hurting me. "I'm not giving up, I wouldn't even if I said I would… I won't leave you Ino, I'll protect you right this time," he swore pulling me tightly against him. I clung on needing his strong embrace, an embrace only a man can give a woman. That's what I had needed to hear, but I still cried because of the time lost during my kidnapping, tears still fell because of my troubled past relationship, and weak noises came from my mouth because of the memories engraved into my being, by the victims I had captured and killed. I needed to cry, and so I let it out and he held me.

Shikamaru used his body to protect me from the problems of my world, he stopped trying to ask me what was wrong and just listened to me cry. I felt safe for once in years; I felt truly protected and trusting. He would die for me, fight for me, kill for me… "You've always protected me," I whispered, pulling my arms back and wiping my eyes. I'm not sure how long I had been crying but I felt better now. "I've never gotten this worked up… I'm sorry I scared you," I smiled with my tear stained face, his hand came up and helped me wipe my face. "I love you Shikamaru…"

He looked me straight in the eyes, and I didn't waver. It was the truth and I felt no need to hide it, I've never felt like this about anyone and he deserved to know. I opened my mouth to say more, but he leaned down and kissed me. I surrendered myself completely, shivering from pleasure at his every touch. Shikamaru was never good with words, but I already knew that. He was always much better at showing me, he showed me he was my friend by training with me whenever I asked even if it was troublesome, he showed me he worried about me by trying to keep me away from danger by taking my missions or setting up strategies that would keep me safest, he always stirred me the right way home after drunken night outs, has always been lazy but got up off his ass when I needed him, and made me feel loved by a mere kiss. I didn't need to hear him proclaim his undying love to me, because I could hear him loud and clear with his small gestures and intimacies.

I pulled away, he watched me as I stood from his lap and closed my bedroom door. I made sure the lock was in place before turning back to him and removing my top and pants easily. Giving him my full trust, he could watch me undress for him. I would only do this for him from now on, he would be the only one. "I'm all yours Shikamaru," I smiled, knowing exactly what reaction that would get from him, his eyes changed into something more primal as he watched me remove my bra, holding onto his knees trying not to attack me.

The windows blinds were up and I hesitated, if someone chose to run on the roof tops they would spot me topless; after all the sun was still out. Shikamaru realized then reached behind him pulling them down completely, he would be the only one enjoying me. The room got significantly darker, but we could still see each other.

I dropped my panties slowly, I've always been confident about my body but today I felt nervous as I kicked off the last article of clothing revealing myself completely to him. I wanted Shikamaru's approval and his approval alone… I noticed his hands were digging into his own knees as he held himself back from attacking me prematurely.

He stared at me without shame, looking me over as if trying to memorize every curve on my body. I bit my lip waiting for him to make the first move after that. My nipples grew hard, and instant burning heat came from between my legs from his scrutinizing. His eyes darkened another shade if possible, and a manly smirk of approval pulled the corner of his lip. I loved that confident smirk, even though it infuriated me whenever we had our arguments.

My breathing had become labored, making my chest move slightly faster as my heart rate quickened. He was doing all of this to me with only a look, I was really a mess for him. My knees felt weak as he pushed to his feet in front of me, towering over me; almost a foot taller. I stared up at him, my lips slightly open and swollen from my own nervous bites. He lowered his head, so that our lips were only inches away from each other, and I could feel the warmth of his breath over my mouth.

He knew how to drive me insane. We were in my parent's house, alone in my room, with the door locked, and me completely naked in front of a man I loved. He opened his arms and it only took me a second to be enveloped in his embrace.

"You really know how to drive a man near insanity," he chuckled, repeating my exact train of thought and kissing my neck lightly. "You are mine," he whispered into my ear, his hand running slowly down my body. "Just like I'm yours," he laid me across my bed, crawling over me still fully dress. His hand still running up and down my body, feeling every curve and discovering every sensitive area.

"Shika," I moaned his name, as he continued to touch me. Light feather touches, which transformed into urgent strong squeezing. His large hands and masculine body easily controlled the reactions from mine, and I couldn't help moaning his name as he played with my womanhood and kissed me everywhere. I held on to his thick black hair, and allowed myself to pull off the rubber band he always wore to keep his hair in the pony tail.

I knew he hated having his hair down, but I loved it. And because I loved it he allowed me to do as I liked. We made love in the middle of the afternoon, in my parent's house inside my old room… We were finally a couple, after everything we have gone through it felt weird just labeling each other as just boyfriend/girlfriend. It felt like a deeper connection, well at least to me; but we needed to begin our relationship in some way.

He left a few hours later, and I wondered if he wanted me to keep it secret or if I was allowed to tell the world. I would probably be too embarrassed to ask, so I would wait for him to make the first insinuation instead of opening my big mouth first. I was usually able to read this sort of thing, but Shikamaru has always been a book I didn't understand. Smiling like an idiot, I had kissed him one last time before he left through my window promising to stop by the next day.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

I showered and ate comfortably. Finally everything was settled, and I could begin a normal relationship with Ino. She had acted so strange and emotional that I hadn't known what to think of it or do. Thankfully she had explained clearly to me, otherwise I would have probably been half way to the water country by now on a mission to keep me busy.

"What are you going to do today?" my mother asked, as soon as I put down my chop sticks, finished with my meal.

"I am going by Ino's place," I shrugged, getting up from my seat and thanking her for the meal.

"Are you two dating yet?" my father shot in, looking up from his meal. My mother's eyes brightened, waiting for my answer. I felt the blush burn my face instantly. How did they find out so quickly, it hadn't even been a day.

"Finally," my mother sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a rare moment; she looked really pleased with me. "You have avoided being with her long enough, it was only a matter of time."

I glared at my parent's a little annoyed, how were they so well informed? "Who have you been talking to?" I asked suspiciously, it was too troublesome to deny it, and either way everyone would find out sooner or later. I didn't mind, better for them to know Ino was taken, instead of having problems with the male population because of miscommunications.

"Ino's mother, she told me she saw you two getting along after the rescue mission," my mother giggled, and I looked at her a little sick. 'Getting along?... What did that mean?' I kept a serious expression, trying to keep the embarrassment at a minimum since they would make the whole situation worst and more uncomfortable if I showed any weakness. It was too troublesome to argue anyway.

"Women and their gossip," I mumbled under my breath, my father laughed but my mother scowled scaring me out of the kitchen as she promised an ear full if I didn't get going.

Once outside the streets were a bit crowded, so I took an alternative route and ran across the roof tops.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" I turned, hearing someone call for me. "Haven't seen you in a long while," Chouji smiled, leaning out of a window sill. I looked around and realized it wasn't his residence. "I'm having lunch with my girlfriend, we are nearly done. What are you doing today?" he asked, having noticed my complex look. I would have attempted to figure it out before asking what he was doing here; he still knew me too well.

"I'm going to meet up with Ino," I stated, crossing my arms across my chest as he asked about the mission and Ino. He had just returned from his mission but he heard from a passerby that the rescue had gone according to plan because I knocked her unconscious. "Well I better get going, Ino should be waiting."

"What are you guys going to do? Cloud watch?" Chouji laughed, raising an eyebrow. He knew Ino and she hated being so inactive.

"We're going to have lunch, not sure after that. Maybe cloud watch," I shrugged indifferently. This was going to be our first date, so I didn't mind doing whatever she wanted to.

"I doubt Ino's going to want to cloud watch on your guy's first date," Chouji stated looking at the sky indifferently, I could feel myself tensing as if caught in a bad act. "You are wearing your nicest pants, and a decent shirt; you never go out of your way to look acceptable for anyone… Except for Ino," he smirked. "So what's the progress there?"

"We're dating," I shrugged, if I acted too embarrassed he would never let me live it down; and if I didn't acknowledge it, I would be doing Ino an injustice. Might as well let the cat out of the bag.

"Wow," Chouji laughed scratching his head, "I never thought I would hear you admit it so straight… Well good luck, you're already late and we both know how Ino gets when you're late," Chouji returned back into his girlfriend's house waving.

I rushed the rest of the way to Ino's house and found her outside talking to the same guy I had found her talking to the day before. "You're late," she frowned noticing me as I jumped onto ground level, I looked over the guy raising an eyebrow as I walked closer. "Oh this is my pupil, Sakuya. I am mentoring him till Sakura get's back," she introduced him, then turned to him, "Sakuya your remember Shikamaru from yesterday… I'll meet you tomorrow at the hospital, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Ino smiled, and I watched her dismiss the younger man.

He looked me a little longer than was considered polite, then just as rudely walked away. Ino smiled at me, not noticing the awkwardness. She hadn't introduced me as her boyfriend again, "let's go," I snap feeling really irritated. She frowned but followed me as I walked away, without bothering to check if she was following me.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked, ignoring my unusual behavior and trying to act normal.

"I have no preference, you choose," I shrugged, walking down the main street; she hurried behind me.

"How about we eat in the usual restaurant, where we use to with Asuma and Chouji," she offered, now walking beside me and staring at my reaction.

"Sure," I shrugged indifferently, unconsciously placing a hand on her lower back leading her forward. I still felt irritated and the way she kept glancing at me meant she could tell.

"Are you mad he's my pupil?" she finally asked, once we were inside the restaurant being seated.

"Who?" I asked, acting stupid.

"Sakuya," she stated, watching me more closely. I kept my expression closed, and carefully looked over the menu.

"No, I'm not mad about that," I stated avoiding direct eye contact, I didn't want to argue with her on our first date. Two people today have asked if we were together, and twice I said we were together or implied it; for me that was hard. But she didn't even mention it, and it bothered me since she was always more spoken about these matters.

"Then why are you looking at me like I'm an enemy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she also looked over the menu. I frowned, looking up.

"I'm not looking at you like an enemy," I argued and she looked up at me also, and held my gaze.

"Don't lie, tell me why you're mad," she sighed, placing down the menu to give me her full attention. This was why we always managed to be good friends before, she made sure to talk about anything that bothered her; even though sometimes it was awkward and embarrassing for me.

"You didn't even mention to that other guy our relationship," I shrug, looking out the window. Fighting would be troublesome, so I might as well tell her and get over it.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to tell anyone, you're always so private about your personal life," she said a little surprise, I looked at her and saw the truth; she did know me too well, but this was one thing I wouldn't want to keep secret.

"I rather not keep our relationship secret, it's too troublesome," I mumbled still looking out the window, "plus I want everyone to know you are not available."

"Oh really," she beamed, "I won't hide it then, now that that's cleared up. Let's order," she leaned over the live grill in between us and kissed me quickly in this public area. I couldn't stop the heat from crawling up my neck, but I stayed calm and pretended I wasn't uncomfortable with the public show of affection. She did it on purpose, she knew I was a private person; but I rather everyone know than dealing with other males thinking she's available.

"What do you want to do after?" she asked, after the waitress disappeared to get our order.

"Cloud watch," I smirked as her eyebrow twitched, Ino was an active person; opposite to my lazy attitude, while I slept and watched the clouds for hours she would learn new things (hobbies and medical training) and collect her flowers. "I'm only half kidding."

"Good… Because I want to check out the new bakery on the main street," she smiled.

"Cloud watching after?" I attempted, laughing as she frowned. I really didn't mind stopping by the bakery, I liked sweets.

"Maybe…" Ino says finally, as the waitress sets down the three plates of meat. Usually we would have ordered the full menu, but since Chouji wasn't here to enjoy we wouldn't go broke plus enjoy the meal at a slower pace. Instead of fighting for the meat, I couldn't help staring at her the whole time.

* * *

**Ino POV**

The lunch was delicious! "Let's have desert!" I grin excitedly, walking with a hand around Shikamaru's arm pulling him along towards the bakery. The streets were a little crowded and busy, but everyone went about their own business except the curly haired blond dressed in black coming from the Konoha gates.

"Ino…" I look up to Shikamaru who got my attention, and stared at someone in the crowd.  
"What?" I asked, looking in his line of sight only to stiffen considerably. I could hear him sigh, but he continued forward without a pause. I however felt dragged.

"It's time for another conference, Temari?" Shikamaru's strong clear voice asked, as the Sand ninja stopped before us; she hadn't planned on ignoring us.  
"Obviously," she shrugged, glaring at Shikamaru and I. "You'll probably be summoned soon enough, this meeting will require the Village strategist," she smirked nastily in my direction. I shifted away from Shikamaru, glaring back at the other woman that used to be Shikamaru's lover.

"I'm glad to see you are better," I said sarcastically, reminding her of her embarrassing public rejection when I retrieved Shikamaru.

"You shouldn't worry about my well being," she smiled cynically looking me over disapproving, "I wasn't kidnapped, needed a rescue or am losing my figure like you." I grinded my teeth, she looked over to Shikamaru again, "I'll see you later Shikamaru."

"Bitch!" I hissed, grinding my teeth feeling my pride wounded. She walked around us smugly, with two guards and her brother Kankuro who had avoided the whole scene.

"Calm down Ino, you shouldn't let her piss you off," Shikamaru stated, placing his manly hand on my lower back to guide me forward towards the bakery.

"I don't feel like eating sweets, anymore," I frowned, looking down at myself; I was bloated because I was near my monthly cycle. Was it really that noticeable?

"You aren't losing your figure Ino, you shouldn't listen to that sort of criticism from a scorned woman," Shikamaru frowned, staring down at me. I shifted away suddenly very self conscious, I had woken up really bloated this morning; and someone had noticed and even pointed it out. "Ino, you are perfect… Come on, let's eat some sweets," Shikamaru placed his strong arm around my shoulders, pulling my closer to him and guiding me towards the bakery. The action made me feel a lot better, and we made our way into the shop. He had done a show of public affection without my provocation.

* * *

Temari had been saying the truth, after the bakery Shikamaru and I had laid out on his usual cloud watching hill, but were soon interrupted by an ANBU messenger sent by the Hokage to ask for his presence. I bit my tongue, and waved a bit put out since our date was cut short. "I'll see you tonight," he promised kissing me, before following the masked ninja.

Remembering Temari's snide comment I decided to train the rest of the day.

**Please Review!!**

* * *

_**Author Note**_

**I'm really sorry this was late. I had intended to post it up on Saturday, but I ended up having to paint my cousin's room and remodel. (Since they have no one else *sarcasm* :P) I also got a little stuck with the love scene. I'm a little bad at them since it's been a while ;). Too much info right! Lol! Well my next chapter won't be late cause I've already started and near finished; should be up by Saturday, April 25. Thank you for all your reviews, I was really happy with the response I got. **

* * *

_**Time for my Review Reply (RR)!**_

_**WolfFlowerz**_** – It was hard for me to decide how to break it off with Neji, lol, being so great in relationships (yeah right). I figured both Neji and Ino should realize their mistakes since both hadn't been fully into their own relationship. Keep reading, and I'll will keep writing!**

_**sad little monkey**_** – I love that word, "assuaged" because that's exactly what I was going for! I would have never thought of it! I'm glad you liked the love scene, I'm not very good at those. Haha, practice makes perfect right! Thank you for your synopsis, I'm glad the main point of the chapter came across. **

_**ShikaIno Fanatic**_** – ShikaIno-ness, lol, I like that. Stay tuned! I won't disappoint!**

_**Thuggy Ninjette**_** – Neji exposed, nice sound to it. Hehe, sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter, and I'm glad you 'LOVED' the last one, I'll do my best to keep everyone's interest!**

_**Gothic Queen**_** – I know right! But Ino wasn't an angel either, *sigh* relationships (nuff said, lol). I hope you liked this chapter too! :P**

_**TheEnigmaticEnchantress**_** – Yes, I'm trying to make her grow as the story progresses since one of the reason's Shikamaru had avoided her feelings in the beginning was because he could tell she didn't know what she wanted even if she said she did. Thanks for the support!**

_**Foxfire32**_** – First of all, I really like your screen name; lol it's really catchy. Foxfire. Sounds like a ninja move or something, :P. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for saying "YOU RUlE!" made me feel cool. :P**

_**shika-ino-4evers**_** – I like Neji and Tenten too, even though in the Naruto series she seems closer to Lee (maybe it's just me). I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you liked this chapter since it's as ShikaIno-ness as chapter 6. :P **

_**Kristina Morris**_** – Ah, I feel like I've disappointed you. =) I'll write a cute Neji and Ino one shot for you. By the way, you are the first person I've seen to put their first and last name on here. Just thought that was funny. Lol**

_**Nara1991**_** – Hi Nara! I think I replied to your review, but not sure since I'm not very good with this site. If it did go through I'm sorry for the bad info I gave. I really tried to update on Saturday, but circumstances prevented me from using my laptop. Please keep reading and let me know what you think! This story is almost finished. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 8: Bombshell**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Characters**

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

**Last time:**

"_I went to talk to Neji and found out he's been cheating on me for a while now with Tenten," she gushed out shakily, pulling away and wiping her eyes as she explained everything to me. I had expected something along those lines, but never really believed it since he had seemed so determined to be with Ino._

"_Neji Stop!" I heard Ino scream from far away, my shadow didn't stop him. Neji's ability to break through chakra was unbelievable, no one's ever broken through my shadow yet he kept coming mad with fury and ready to kill. Moving back and avoiding his attack was almost impossible, Neji has always been one of the best at hand to hand combat. He struck me hard in the chest and sent me flying until I connected with a hard wall. _

"_I'll crash at my parent's house, it's troublesome but this should be repaired by tomorrow," I rubbed my neck leaving the apartment with Ino still trailing behind me. "Come on I'll walk you home," I hurried her as she dragged herself slowly to my side, my eye twitched in irritation again. I was really horrible with this sort of thing, and I could tell by the form she sighed and bowed her head I was doing a lousy job at consoling her. _

_I was avoiding him, he had acted so distant and uncomfortable with me after the whole Neji incident. I understood his retrieval; my ex-boyfriend broke into his place, hit him, and broke many things inside his small apartment because of me. I would question my involvement with the female that caused it all. It humiliated me to think about how I had acted in front of him, and worst of how I couldn't bring myself to talk normally to him now that I was completely available. I felt like a stupid child in love. _

"_I'm sorry," I cried overwhelmed with emotions, I've never been this emotional, this sentimental… But I felt like I was drowning, the thought of him giving up, of leaving again and finding someone else… After everything… I wouldn't survive._

_He knew how to drive me insane. We were in my parent's house, alone in my room, with the door locked, and me completely naked in front of a man I loved. He opened his arms and it only took me a second to be enveloped in his embrace. _

"_I doubt Ino's going to want to cloud watch on your guy's first date," Chouji stated looking at the sky indifferently, I could feel myself tensing as if caught in a bad act. "You are wearing your nicest pants, and a decent shirt; you never go out of your way to look acceptable for anyone… Except for Ino," he smirked. "So what's the progress there?"_

"_We're dating," I shrugged, if I acted too embarrassed he would never let me live it down; and if I didn't acknowledge it, I would be doing Ino an injustice. Might as well let the cat out of the bag. _

"_I wasn't sure you wanted me to tell anyone, you're always so private about your personal life," she said a little surprise, I looked at her and saw the truth; she did know me too well, but this was one thing I wouldn't want to keep secret. _

"_I rather not keep our relationship secret, it's too troublesome," I mumbled still looking out the window, "plus I want everyone to know you are not available."_

"_I'm glad to see you are better," I said sarcastically, reminding her of her embarrassing public rejection when I retrieved Shikamaru._

"_You shouldn't worry about my well being," she smiled cynically looking me over disapproving, "I wasn't kidnapped, needed a rescue or am losing my figure like you." I grinded my teeth, she looked over to Shikamaru again, "I'll see you later Shikamaru."_

_Temari had been saying the truth, after the bakery Shikamaru and I had laid out on his usual cloud watching hill, but were soon interrupted by an ANBU messenger sent by the Hokage to ask for his presence. I bit my tongue, and waved a bit put out since our date was cut short. "I'll see you tonight," he promised kissing me, before following the masked ninja._

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sighed again for the 11th time in the past 20 minutes, listening to the ongoing speculations and proposed missions that according to Temari could lead into a settlement and the end of the war. Naruto kept glancing in my direction, waiting for my opinion on the matters. Tsunade had been needed in the hospital since a few spies returned fatally wounded from their missions.

"How will assassination bring upon peace?" I asked interrupting the presentation, thrumming my fingers over the table. My eyebrows furrowed as I struggled to understand their propositions.

"This war began because of this one man, miscommunications and misinterpretations lead by one man," Temari pointed at the picture of a young man in his mid twenties, "caused the conflict. We must remove him from his high position," she crossed her arms over her chest, as I thought it over.

"If I recall correctly, that," I pointed to the young man, "is Hideo Nakashima, the son of a very popular noble… I doubt his father will be indifferent to his assassination. We will make the war fiercer if anything," I frowned, looking over the report handed to me at the beginning of the meeting. Their suggestions were too rash, and violent. We would only create a longer chain of hate if we settled this through more pain.

"I agree with Shikamaru, do you have any alternative solutions?" Naruto nodded in my direction, and then turned back to Temari who was looking annoyed.

"We figured Konoha might be a little 'hesitant,' at the idea of assassinating a noble's son. So we put together a few S-ranked missions of infiltration… These missions are of low success rate than an assassination attempt since our ninja's must stay within the enemy lines for a few days to gather information… But this sort of plan will only prolong the war taking more lives," she grimace, an idea clicking in her mind as we waited for further explanations.

"Unless…" she smiled in my direction, "we use Konoha's secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" I asked, disliking her suspicious expression.

"Ino Yamanaka, and her famous soul transfer technique," she smirked as I froze, Naruto looked up interested as did Sakura who sat beside him and Sai. The village's elders also listened into this conference, perking up into attention at this suggestion.

"Ino Yamanaka?" One of the elders asked, interested.

"From what I heard of the last attack, she alone was able to stop the surprise attack on Konoha with that technique," Temari paused looking around for effect, "since we have someone so powerful in our mists, doesn't it make sense to use her gift and gather information much quicker in that form. This way no one has to be too close and we will avoid many casualties," she looked to Naruto, we all knew she was correct but I was against it completely.

"She's not yet recovered, and if you remember well that technique eats at her life force just as your Rasen Fuuton _**Shuriken**_almost destroyed the use of your arm Naruto," I frowned, looking over the paper work before me and noticing the rest of their research and information was incomplete. "We aren't even sure who to target, and Ino is not a Taijutsu expert, if sending out a seduction kunoichi like Ino she must have specified instructions or it will be a complete failure and waste of time."

"We would target Hideo Nakashima of course, I think Ino can handle this mission. Her flirtatious attitude and obvious good looks, she's the perfect candidate… Wouldn't you agree Shikamaru? Or is your personal relationship with the kunoichi clouding your judgment?" she asked, I grinded my teeth and my nose twitched in irritation.

"Even if Ino is the perfect candidate for this job, she hasn't fully recovered from her recent adduction and the negative effects that the technique causes her body is still a mystery and needs further study," Sakura finally spoke up, supporting my statement.

"Let's end this conference early to discuss the matter in private, we'll continue with Tsunade tomorrow," Naruto stood, nodding his thanks to Temari who vowed respectfully. He looked at me, "you can go home for the night Shikamaru." I gave a slight nod, leaving the room without another word.

"Shikamaru," I turned back seeing Sakura run after me, I waited looking down as she stopped before me. "We both know Ino's going to be chosen for the mission, once we talk to the 5th it's the only reasonable move… I suggest that you speak with Ino directly if you don't want her to do it, because you are our lead strategist and if the Hokages feel you are too bias with your decisions it won't turn out well…" she looked away, embarrassed it had to be her to lecture me.

"I understand," I nod stiffly, turning away and continuing towards the exit of the Hokage building. 'In the end Ino has the last say, whether she wants to do this or not,' I groan, of course she would accept and she wouldn't let me interfere in her line of work. It's always been like that, I will have to come up with a better way of protecting her or we will end up in many arguments again.

"I was right all along, women are truly troublesome," I mumbled to myself, rounding the corner to Ino's street. She said she would be waiting for me at her parent's house. Since I had given up the apartment, dating Ino made me feel the apartment was too cramped so I've searched for a better place; more like a house. I had saved all my funds since my genin years being too lazy to do anything, and feeling it to be too troublesome to walk to the bank to withdraw; all my earnings had doubled and I had enough for a decent sized house. At least there I would have the privacy of solitude I couldn't have in an apartment and the space when Ino visits.

"Shikamaru!" Ino grinned, jumping down the steps of her front door. She had been waiting outside for me, I had been too preoccupied in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed her. "What happened? Did she say more nasty things about me?" Ino demanded right away, meaning Temari.

"No… Many good things in fact, but with an obvious intent," I grumbled, stopping before her looking down at her bright blue eyes, her hair was in a tight bun and a few stray blond hairs framed her face cutely. Her lips were a pretty pink color bringing more color to her face; I caught myself staring and shook my head. Her lips were full and pouty, I just loved everything about her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, intent on knowing every detail.

"She wants you to be sent on a dangerous mission… To get you out of the way you see," I smirked trying to make it into a joke, but even to me it felt a little dry.

"That's not funny," she frowned, "what did she really say? You weren't being too friendly… Right?" she asked nervously and I realized her dislike for Temari hadn't been the only thing bothering her since I was called to the Hokage's office.

"You have nothing to be jealous about," I gave a long suffering sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. "She did praise you to get everyone to agree that you were the best for the mission their planning, I don't think you should accept if it's presented to you." I stated honestly, hoping… No, praying she would do something unlike herself and agree with me for once.

"I was suggested for a mission… By Temari?" she asked making a sickened face, "she 'is' trying to get me out of the way, eh?" she joked, moving forward to take a hold of my arm hugging it to her chest, and pulling me down the street.

"If you accept it, you will be leaving me alone to fall prey to Temari's evil wishes," I tried to joke, I have never been a funny guy; not like Kiba or Naruto, but I really didn't want her to accept this mission. Something in my gut just didn't feel right, or maybe I was just really over protective of Ino.

"I trust you," she smiled peacefully, "plus it's too troublesome for you to have one woman, let alone two!" she leaned up on her tip toes, pulling down my arm to lower my body, and kissed my cheek. I could now completely understand why my father fell victim to my mother, why he put up with all her nagging. He had mentioned this sort of relationship to me once before when I was still a genin… That he loved the small tender moments they shared when she wasn't screaming and had a kind smiled only for him.

"No ordinary man would say that," I frowned, feeling that maybe she knew me too well.

"You have never been ordinary, Shika," she smiled happily, shutting me up.

"Ino… If I told you I'm planning to buy myself a house, what would you suggest?" I asked seriously, putting aside the subject of the mission for the time being and looking for her reaction on this matter. If she said to wait I would, if she agreed I would buy whatever she liked. I had no preference in this sort of thing.

"I would be thrilled that you are able to consider buying a house, and would encourage your independence… Since living with your parents doesn't suit your personality anymore," she smiled, honestly answering my question.

"I thought I was a lazy bum… That personality is perfect for munching off my parents," I laughed, remembering her constant badgering about being too lazy.

"You know what I mean, you are really lazy all the time and you can't take care of yourself sometimes but you don't like depending on other people. It's not even in your job description, lead strategist… You plan for the success of missions on your own, you don't depend on their skill or quick thinking that's only a plus… You only want your ninjas back alive," she talked as if I was cool or something, which I was pleasantly surprised with. "Besides you have always been a survivor, you love being alone in the tranquility of nature… You owning a house will only give you the quiet living you enjoy," she laughed, shaking her head. "I'm the only aspect of your life that doesn't suit your personality," she sighed a little sadly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned, raising an eyebrow staring down at her, as she looked straight down the street.

"I overheard you once, talking to Asuma I think it was… You only wanted to live a simple life, marry someone who is not too ugly or too pretty. Have two kids, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after your daughter is married and your son successfully becomes a ninja, and spend the rest of your like playing Shogi and Go. Then die of old age before your wife," she grinned at my shocked expression she had remembered exactly what I used to say, "I am far from simple."

"And according to you I'm far from ordinary. So that life has never been for me," I sighed overly exasperated, scratching the back of my head. "How did we end up talking about marriage and children?" I smirked, and she blushed avoiding my eye.

"I was trying to make a point… Are you thinking of buying a house?" Ino changed the subject, still avoiding my eye.

"Yeah, that's why I gave up the lease to my old apartment, and stayed at my parent's," I shrugged, looking into the shops and bars opened at this time of night. We walked in comfortable silence, looking around the bars and restaurant trying to decide what to eat for dinner and if we felt like drinking.

Ino stiffened and I noticed since she was still holding my arm to her chest, I looked down in confusion but by the awkward look on her face and downcast eyes I noticed the person just a few steps before us. Neji stood outside a nearby bar with his arms crossed glaring in our direction. I had heard he was sent out on a mission to patrol the outside prisons of Konoha, I guess he paid his way out of the punishment being a member of Konoha's noble family.

"I need to talk to you," Neji frowned as I moved in front of him, Ino got tenser. "Alone," he didn't look at Ino, only turned into the bar expecting me to follow.

"You should go… I'll wait for you at the next bar," she pulled away already rushing to the next street, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck again. All this was troublesome but I should talk it out and avoid future conflict since I was the main person sending out ANBU ninjas on secret missions.

I entered the dark bar, pulling aside the curtain used as a door and looking around the room. It was quiet and deserted; Neji waited with his back to me drinking hot sake from the bar.

"Did she go home?" he asked as I pulled up the chair beside him to take a seat.

"No, she's waiting for me in the next bar. So I won't be here long," I stated, ordering a shot of warm sake just so the bartender didn't throw me out. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to let you know that I've thought about it long enough and I've decided to give up on Ino, I must have never been serious since I cheated the first month into our relationship…" he frowned into his cup. "We work too closely together also, and I don't want our personal problems to affect our positions in Konoha. Our problems should not cause premature deaths," he sighed, for once talking like a real captain. I couldn't help feeling relief, I half expected him to pounce on me again and cause a more troublesome situation with Tsunade… Especially since we had visitors from Suna within the village, scandals like these would really hurt our image. Two high classed ninjas fighting for a kunoichi…

"I agree," I give a sharp nod; taking the sake shot and feeling it burn down my throat.

"Treat her better than I did," he mumbled almost inaudibly; I was glad he had been civil with the whole situation now; it saved me a lot of trouble.

I pushed up off my seat, when I heard a loud crash come from outside followed by screaming. He raised his head alarmed as well, rushing after me out of the bar. We hadn't expected the scene before us.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I felt uncomfortable; especially when he made it clear he wanted to talk to Shikamaru alone. I urged him to go so that they could at least talk some peace into the situation and we could all go on with our chosen lives. I stopped by the next bar across the street figuring I would wait for Shikamaru here. The bar seemed like a classy place with a beautiful neon lighted fish tank on window looking into the dark lighted room.

"Well, look at what the dog dragged in," a slurred voice hissed from across the room, the bar was pretty packed and I didn't recognize the voice, until Tenten stood from a table full of men. She was dressed very provocatively and drunk to boot, I glanced over to the group of men she had been drinking with. They didn't seem like they had any good intentions especially in her condition.

"Tenten… I think you've had enough to drink, do you want me to call someone for you?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable as everyone in the bar turned to pay attention.

"I don't need your help bitch!" she screamed infuriated, I took a step back knowing in her current state we would end up in a fight. "You think you're so beautiful and special," she laughed looking around the bar for support. "But I train harder, and now dress like you do," she turned so that I could see her revealing outfit. "And now get as much attention," she smirked pointing over to the men who were watching us like street animals would a meal.

"Maybe we should talk outside," I suggested, taking another step closer to the exit. Nothing she says in this state would piss me off, since she's not in her right mind; and to me it all sounded like a pathetic cry for attention.

"Fuck you whore!" she snapped, snatching a drink from the nearest table and gulping it down in one. She wiped her mouth angrily, glaring at me almost in challenge. "You know Neji cheated on you a month after you two became a couple… He would tell me all your annoying habits and we would laugh about your irritating personality. He should have dumped you a long time ago, but your indifference to the relationship made him obsessed," her smug smile had turned into something angry again.

I heard the bell of the bar entrance signaling more customers catching my attention, I turned to see it was only Konoha civilians looking into what the ruckus was about. I turned back to face Tenten when I realized my mistake too late; never turn your back to someone who is considered a living weapon. Tenten hit me hard in the middle of the chest, forcing all the air from my lungs and throwing me off my feet. I flew back from the immense force and hit the fish tank window shattering it as I flew right through it.

Many civilians screamed from shock and fear watching me struggle to my feet as quickly as I could manage in the sudden breathless condition. My arm was a bloody mess since I had protected my face from the broken shards of glass and concrete. I hadn't expected her to attack me so suddenly, but it had been my fault for turning carelessly away. Cradling my right arm I glared as she jumped out through the now broken fish tank window, her hand suddenly carrying a weapon.

"I've had enough! You're pathetic, no wonder Neji used you," I snarled infuriated, she had no right to attack me and I would not allow her to do this to me!

"It's your entire fault," she screamed, tears running down her face. I couldn't help it; I paused in shocked at the sudden burst of pure emotion. She ran at me with the knife in her hand and I felt frozen by her passion and suffering.

"Ino!" I heard someone scream before the air shifted before me and Neji was suddenly there, the sound of clothes ripping was louder than it should have been. I stared in horror as he bent forward in pain, Tenten screamed and I realized the knife wasn't in her hand anymore. Shikamaru now held Tenten from behind throwing her to the ground and binding her body with his shadow bind. "Ino! Check his wound," Shikamaru ordered turning Neji to his back, and removing the other man's hand from his wound. I immediately went to work over the wound, forgetting the pain in my own arm as I concentrated a massive amount of chakra in my hands to his wound. He watched me peacefully calm, and then stared at the starry sky.

"It's not deep, he just needs proper medical attention and a few pain killers," I reported, trying to close the wound as much as possible since I managed to stop the bleeding.

"Tenten will take me," Neji grunted, slowly pushing up from the ground as I continued to close the wound.

"Please Neji, don't move it will reopen," I mumbled concentrating on the wound; I was doing a good job so far he might not even need stitches.

"I'm fine, I made sure she didn't hit any major areas," he waved me away, dusting himself off slowly. I could tell it still stung him by the way he shifted. "You should get that arm check…" he commented, staring at my right arm which had begun bleeding again. I quickly concentrated chakra from the rest of my body on that one area and it visibly began healing.

"I'll be fine," I stated, looking over to Shikamaru who was giving us some space, he pulled up Tenten from the ground as she cried into his chest still in her restraints. He spotted me watching and gave a long suffering sigh, 'why do I have to deal with her?' I could tell he was thinking. But he always was nicer to women, just like a gentleman even if he'll never admit it.

"I'm sorry about everything Ino… I hope for you the best," Neji mumbled, digging his hands into his pockets and turning away from me quickly, being near him felt awkward and foreign as if he wasn't the same person anymore; I guess he wasn't anymore. "Come on Tenten, this is the least you can do for stabbing me," I heard him say as Shikamaru released her binds, and she rushed after him completely forgetting her problem with me.

"Is it really okay to let her go?" Shikamaru frowned, watching them leave. I resumed my place besides him and took a hold of his arm pulling him away from the street since everyone was staring. We've protected them from major problems by releasing Tenten, Neji will have to pay for the damage out of his own pocket. Shikamaru spoke with the store manager who thanked us for remembering the damage we've caused.

"It's fine as long as all this ends here," I said, feeling tired suddenly. "Let's go home, all that adrenaline is making me crash."

He agreed, walking me to my parent's house. On the way I pointed at the house I had always dreamed of owning, it was in between my parent's house and his and we use to sneak in since it was abandoned after the nine tailed beast attacked the village. It was a beautiful 5 room home, with a massive back yard and respectable front gates. It was close to a mansion, but nothing compared to the Hyuga mansion. We used to play there as children, and he stared at the house amazed it was still standing proudly. He had actually forgotten all about the residence since he usually ran through the roofs lately.

Soon after we stood outside my parent's house and he shifted from foot to foot unsure of how to say goodbye. I couldn't help but think his embarrassment was adorable, it only showed his inexperience with relationships. I looked up at his face, noticing the light blush on his features thanks to the night lights on the side of the street. Going on my tiptoes I kissed him on the lips, getting a very active response from him as his arm curved around my lower back and pulled me a lot closer to his body. With our bodies touching I could feel his pulsing member push against my lower stomach.

He pulled back breathless with that little smirk I was beginning to love, "I'll come by the day after tomorrow, since I have a few appointments all day tomorrow." I couldn't help feel a little sad, and my face showed the disappointment, "don't look so let down, I'll come by the day after and you can plan whatever we do then," he winked, leaning down and kissing me one more time. "Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight," I waved as he walked away leaving me in front of my parent's house, I pushed the door in and found my mother in the little entrance hall having watched the whole scene with Shikamaru and I. "Mom! Some privacy please," I said frustrated, as my face turned a little pink.

She giggled to herself, whispering little weird things to herself, "I really want grandchildren, how adorable they would be…" she left me alone in the entrance and joined my father who was reading in the living room.

"Why do you always say such weird things!" I demand, feeling my face grow hotter since I knew my father had heard.

"A small wedding will be appropriate, Shikamaru has never been one to like such grand things," my father stated indifferently, still reading his book. "Although he would need to ask me first, and convince me… Otherwise I won't give my blessings," he then frowned looking up to my mother who agreed with him.

"I'm still here!" I frown crossing my arms, when they ignored me and continued to plan my whole future I turned and ran upstairs in frustration. I needed a shower since I still had light blood stains on my arms and hands, I was lucky not to have gotten a concussion when I hit the hard glass. Sighing in content I took a shower, feeling like I had nothing to complain about since I finally had Shikamaru.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, feeling oddly sick and tired I pushed up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The house was dead quiet and I figured my mother opened the shop today and let me sleep in. I must have over exerted myself yesterday healing Neji's wound almost completely, this proved that I really needed to tone up my stamina again. I was rusty from my time being imprisoned.

I gathered my things and decided on training today; even Tenten had easily gotten me off guard. I looked over to the time and found it was already 12pm, sighing I decided I didn't have time to eat and left the house. The streets were crowded today, it being Friday had a lot to do with it so I decided to run through the roofs and avoid seeing someone I knew and getting distracted.

Shikamaru must be in his conferences, if what he said yesterday was true and I would be asked to go on a mission soon I needed to be at top shape so I wouldn't disappoint him. He really did worry about me a lot; I smiled to myself landing in our old training area. To my disappointment the area wasn't deserted, as I spotted Temari and Kankuro having a sparring match to my surprise. She spotted me first and signaled to him to pausing the match. I mentally cursed my luck, of all the people I could bump into in Konoha it had to be the one I least liked. I turned to leave but she was already coming in my direction.

"Are you going to run?" she asked laughter in her voice as she came closer. I tensed, turning to her; I really had some pride issues because I should have left then and their instead I glared at her crossing my arms.

"I'm not running, only trying to find a suitable area to train," I shrugged, looking her over. She didn't have a single dirt stain or injury on her whole body yet they had been training really vigorously. "What do you want?" I asked feeling irritated just talking to her, she had had Shikamaru first, tried to attack me while in Suna and even insulted me every chance she got.

"I want to spar the great 'Ino Yamanaka,'" she opened her arms and spoke with sarcasm, her massive fan already fully open with all three purple circles promising pain. I've seen her fight in the past and she was amazing, her speed and precision was nothing to take likely, and she was a strategist like Shikamaru. In my current condition I wasn't certain I would win an all out match.

"I doubt it will be a spar," I frowned, looking over to Kankuro who was shaking his head.

"Are you afraid?" she asked smirking; I couldn't help the frustrating need to shut her up. But if I lost it would only embarrass me further.

"Fine, but if I say stop…. Stop." I adjusted my weapons and put aside my backpack, feeling the nerves before a fight. I doubt that feeling will ever go away, or maybe I just didn't like hand to hand combat.

"I'll give you that handicap, your safe word," she smirked; I could feel my eye twitch but didn't bother arguing. "What are the rules?" she asked, closing her iron fan.

I shrugged knowing this was a really bad idea, "whatever, but to make things interesting I won't use my soul transfer to give you a good shot at winning," I smirked mirroring her smug look.

She scoffed, "use whatever method you like, you won't be able to catch me with that relatively slow technique… It takes too long to prepare, I won't give you the chance," she laughed then appeared right behind me. I stiffened, the match hadn't begun yet, and she was only trying to intimidate me with her speed.

"Let's begin!" Temari yelled, and with the shift of air I ducked low avoiding being hit across the head with her iron fan, and aiming to kick her knee. She of course jumped back keeping a safe distance, and opened her fan 1/3 of its capacity, showing one purple circle to me. "You are slow for a spy."

I moved forward forming various seals beginning the soul transfer process, I jumped high aiming a round kick to her head which she easily avoided watching my hands knowingly. She knew what I had been trying to do, put her attention on my legs instead of my hands, but she wasn't Shikamaru's strategic rival for nothing. Without giving me any more time she charged forward, forcing me to break the seal in my hand to pull a knife from my pack, clashing weapons in the middle until she caught my hand which held the my knife and I caught hers with my other hand. Standing at a stand still, she smirked kicking me hard in the stomach sending me flying back and hitting the ground hard.

I looked up, and found her already sprinting towards me opening her fan 2/3 showing me the second circle. I rolled to my feet, and back flipped out of her way trying to think faster on my feet and develop a good strategy. She would not allow me enough time for my soul transfer, so what else could I do? I wasn't the best at Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu was out of the question at my current speed... All that left was Genjutsu!

Smiling as if in a trance I formed quick complicated seals, she noticed my hands immediately easily caught within my chakra disturbance signals pushing her into an unpleasant illusion. She stopped in the middle of the field her expression empty as she was trapped within my illusion. I quickly took the opportunity and prepared my soul transfer. An intense pain gripped my lower stomach from when she had kicked, but I ignored it. This was my only chance.

Kankuro watched with interest as I finished my seals, targeting Temari's chakra signal alone and splitting my soul in half. I slammed into her body and instantly relaxed knowing this was the end of it. I looked through her eyes, and turned to Kankuro who smiled impressed. I blinked as harsher pain attacked my lower abdomen. I quickly released the hold on Temari and fell to my knees holding my lower stomach, I shouldn't have used that technique, it exhausted my body and now I would pay for it.

Temari blinked back awake, she looked down at me holding my abdomen and bent over in pain. Then turned to Kankuro confused, disoriented she dropped to her knees as well feeling the chakra drain my soul transfers usually caused. "I hadn't expected you to know such an advanced form of Genjutsu, but I should have expected it since you're a seduction kunoichi," she sighed, dropping to her back and staring at the clear sky. The action and peace in her face reminded me of Shikamaru, since I guess they shared many common qualities. Why hadn't they worked out?

I dropped to my side, the pain heating up my face and giving me an instant pulsing migraine. "What's wrong, Ino?" Kankuro was at my side, looking me over confused, he hadn't seen Temari land an assault since the first kick that through me back. I focused my energy on the pain trying to fix whatever had been hurt, instantly the pain diminished as I focused on my lower abdomen. Opening my eyes I pushed up from my fetal position and with the help of Kankuro came back to my feet.

"I just haven't used that technique in a while, it takes a toll on my body which is why I was told to avoid using it," I explained, dusting myself off. I walked over to Temari who was still staring off at the sky ignoring us. "You would have won if you knew I was good at Genjutsu… I will train harder since I'm still very rusty," I offered her a hand, which she took frowning. I guess I've earned a little of her respect because she accepted my subtle offering of peace.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

I sighed looking over the massive amount of paper work. I had to sign all these to purchase a house, I wouldn't have even bothered if I knew about the long process. "Troublesome," I frowned, beginning the process as the realtor watched over me. It only took me about 3 hours to read the whole stack and make a few changes to the contract before purchasing the house. The realtor had been disappointed that I actually read the whole thing, but agreed to the changes I've made since who else would pay for a house out of pocket.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Nara," he smiled shaking my hand, tucking the paper work inside his briefcase. "As agreed in the contract we will restore this house to its past glory and build the extra request in the back. Oh, and the patio will also be made," he said, looking over his notes. "I will begin this right away; the house will be ready within the month."

After that appointment I met with my banker who was shocked I actually stopped by, I gave him the realtor's information and plans for the house and all other paperwork. It was another long process and I groaned when I finally got out of the bank and the sky was dark, meaning I would have to rush to the Hokage's office for my last meeting of the day. I had hoped to pass by Ino's house and check up on her, but that was out of the question now.

"Nice of you to make it," I entered the already set up room and grinned apologetically, taking a seat besides Naruto who poked me in the ribs. Tsunade frowned in our direction but turned to Temari who looked less angry than the day before. Good because the last thing I needed was another argument.

The conference went by pretty slow, we both shared the information gathered and even managed to agree that an infiltration mission would be our current option to gather more information.

"I still think Ino Yamanaka is the perfect person for this mission, but from the spar I had with her earlier today she is not at the level we need," Temari frowned, crossing her arms under her breast as she thought aloud, "the soul transfer technique does seem to take a great toll on her body and she's much too slow…"

I stared at her and blinked, she and Ino had sparred earlier that day? Was Ino okay? "What do you mean , 'great toll on her body,' is Ino okay?" I frowned, pushing up from my seat alarmed.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura hissed, I sat back down unable to control the twitch in my eye as I waited for Temari to continue.

"She's fine, she even managed to capture me in her soul transfer… But after she seemed to be suffering physically, she healed herself and went home," Temari shrugged, looking over to Kankuro who nodded.

"Why would you look for a fight with her when I plainly stated yesterday that she was not fully recovered?" I fought with myself for control; I shouldn't show emotion in front of outside ninjas.

"She agreed to it," Kankuro shrugged, for once making his voice sound.

"Enough," Tsunade finally spoke after a long thought; she looked at me and actually smiled, "go check on Ino, Shikamaru. Thank you Temari and Kankuro for your thorough report, once we fulfill this mission I will send someone to Suna to report the findings," she dismissed everyone, and I hurriedly exited the building.

I was in front of Ino's front door in record time, raising my hand to knock only to have the door pulled open before I had the chance. Ino appeared grinning on the other side, she squealed happily and through her arms around my neck.

"I thought you were going to be busy all day today," was the first thing she said as she quickly kissed me on the lips.

"The last meeting ended early, plus I wanted to check up on you… I heard about your spar with Temari," I frowned down at her; she grinned a little embarrassed still holding onto me.

"Don't be mad, it settled our problems… I won't be getting anymore surprise attacks from her," she tried to joke, trying to pull back but I actually wasn't ready to let go of the embrace. So I circled my arm around her waist, it was late and no one was around to see anyway.

"You should be more careful with that technique," I sighed, leaning down and kissing her more passionately. She only listened to me when I was like this with her, any other time she'll only argue with me till she turns purple. I pulled back and smiled down at her, leaving her breathless and flustered.

"I'll be more careful," she nodded, her lips were swollen and her cheeks a rose color, she's beautiful. I couldn't help the sudden urge to ravish her; it just hit me hard making me hold her tighter around the hips. She looked up at me a little surprise, but then her eyes changed and she became lust drunk. I must have looked the same.

"Ino," I jumped, pulling away quickly as Ino's father Inoichi came into view. "Good evening Nara boy, what brings you by so late?" her father asked, and I tried to act normal but it was hard with the sudden tightness in my pants. This would be the second day in a row she left me frustrated.

Ino laughed noticing my predicament and pushing her father back inside, "he's here to talk to me," she closed the door giving us some privacy, but I knew her mother was somewhere inside looking through the window. "Maybe you should go, they'll notice your problem," she grinned, coming close again to my embarrassment kissing me one last time, before going inside herself. "Goodnight," she waved as I turned and walked away quickly, maybe it was my imagination but I could feel the murderous intent of her father.

* * *

**Ino POV**

Temari left the village the next day, and the following month went uneventful. Shikamaru and I would meet occasionally to train and watch his clouds or garden in my mother's shop. He would complain but we managed to come into agreement that I would go cloud watching if he helped me garden.

Shikamaru managed to make me promise to decline the infiltration mission offered since I wasn't in top shape yet. I would tire easily, and if I wasn't careful my body would bring back massive cramps making me go pale in the face. I didn't want to hold anyone back either and being in this level would only hurt my teammates. I wasn't that selfish. Instead my mission was given to Tenten and Neji who successfully completed it bringing back a lot of useful information about the main leader.

Shikamaru had also been sent out on many short missions, they were quick assassination missions only taking 3 to 4 days at most. Anymore and I would have gone searching for him, since every time he left I wouldn't be able to sleep or do things properly during the day. He was scheduled to return today, but I hadn't heard anything from him and it was really messing with my head.

I was taking care of my mother's shop and the front door kept ringing with customers making me jump in hopes that it was Shikamaru coming in to check in with me. Of course every time I was disappointed. I looked up as the bell rung again, and Naruto walked in with a blushing Hinata. He had his arm around her shoulder looking perfectly comfortable, but she looked about ready to faint.

"Naruto! Hinata, how are you?" I asked, smiling widely as I noticed how close they were, Hinata had declared her feelings to Naruto who had never noticed. Now they were dating exclusively, Naruto had been so dense not to notice.

"Good, we came by to tell you Shikamaru's back," he smiled, picking a nice bouquet of lilies and giving them to Hinata who blushed more but accepted them happily. He paid for the assortment of flowers, "he asked me to let you know since I was stopping by," he grinned.

"Why didn't he come by, himself?" I frowned irritated, I was dying to see him and he had the nerve to send someone else to tell me he was back. The nerve!

"He said he had something important to do, but if you can meet him at the house in between your parents' after work," Naruto waved already leaving having delivered his message. I stared after him confused; he had seemed pleased with something.

I waited the rest of the day impatient, growing more and more agitated. Why couldn't he just come by himself, and tell me to meet him later. I wanted to see him and make sure he was safe myself! I closed the shop early to get ready, and left to give Shikamaru a good bashing for making me wait.

I hadn't felt good the past few days, since I think I was coming up with a small fever. My skin felt hot, and I had a light migraine walking in the cool weather. I stopped in front of the abandoned house and gawked in amazement, the house was completely restored. New paint, new windows, the doors, the front gate was rebuilt and it actually had a small beautiful garden in the front yard. It was even more beautiful than I had thought; I walked up the front steps and knocked at the front door hesitantly, unsure if this was the same house Shikamaru had meant anymore. It was transformed.

Shikamaru opened the door looking nervous and rushed as he hugged me tight in greeting, he had been gone 4 days but it had felt longer. "Are you surprised?" he grinned, kissing my forehead as I looked around in amazement.

"Did you do this?" I asked in shock. He grinned, pulling me inside where music was blasting and people were chatting happily. "What's happening?" I asked now completely confused, looking around the inside of the house as he pulled me towards the back yard.

"I bought this house, everyone we know is here. It's a house warming party," he smiled, opening the back screen. I stared at his back in amazement as he pulled me to the back yard. Shikamaru wasn't the social party type, I looked around as I did in fact did see everyone I knew even both our parents' had decided to show up; Naruto waved from his seat and so did Chouji, and even Neji along with Tenten decided to make an appearance. The back yard was gorgeous, with all my favorite flowers growing in a lush garden and a clean beautiful tiny waterfall in the corner. I could hardly believe Shikamaru had done something so out of the ordinary and bought himself a house; he was usually too lazy to do things that were so troublesome. This had had to have taken him a long time to prepare and put together.

"What do you think?" he asked under his breath, we stood on the back porch having a clear view of everyone and everything. I was speechless.

"It's beautiful," I breathed amazed, he pulled me forward into our group of friends and we celebrated. I chatted happily with everyone, and Shikamaru even began drinking with Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba. He never drank, he was acting more like me today as I sat aside smiling and taking to Hinata and Sakura. They quickly noticed I was too quiet.

"What's wrong Ino? Aren't you happy your boyfriend managed to buy a house! This is massive, I would think you would be gloating with pride right about now. Telling me how I lost in the fight for love," Sakura grinned, waving her hand in the air acting as if she were me.

"I am happy for him, and I have beaten you in this amongst many other things," I grinned, "but I haven't been feeling well the past few days," I explained, eating some fruit and vegetables. I looked over to Shikamaru who smiled over to me, I grinned back turning back to Sakura and Hinata so he wouldn't notice I was becoming pale. I couldn't leave, he would wonder why I wasn't here for his welcoming party, and I couldn't tell him I wasn't feeling well because knowing him he would tell everyone the party was over and force me to rest.

"Let me get everyone's attention," Shikamaru spoke up, raising his sake glass and taking one last drink. He was enjoying himself, a rare moment since he usually just sat in the back and watched me socialize. I was glad he was happy. "According to Naruto its good luck to play a few games, at these sort of events… So we'll have a competition," as he said this Kiba came out of the house carrying two covered silver platters, one was placed in front of Shikamaru and the other in front of me we were moved to the center of the room. I stared on stupidly, "Ino, I challenge you," I saw his smirk, and felt my own come across my face. He knew I loved these sort of thing, I loved winning, but in my current state I wasn't sure I could beat him.

"What are the rules?" I asked continuing on with the game; I wouldn't be a kill joy. Everyone stood around us, even my parents came to watch I could hear my mother squeal in excitement.

"We have to eat whatever is on the platter," he smirked as my faced showed horror, I looked around nervously. My stomach wasn't feeling well enough I might throw up and make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

"Are you sure you don't want to challenge someone else?" I asked, embarrassed.

He laughed and shook his head, "I only want to challenge you." The way he said it made me look at him twice, it felt like a double meaning.

Sighing I agreed, and Kiba counted to three, and I reached out pulling up the top of the platter stopping short as I stared at the massive diamond staring back at me. My mouth fell open in shock, dropping the top with a load clunk as it hit the ground and turning to Shikamaru who had gotten down on one knee. My face flushed with color as I heard him say the 6 words I hadn't expected to hear from him in a long time, "Ino Yamanaka… Will you marry me?"

The pulsing was back in my head from all the blood rush, and my knees felt weak. "Yes," it was whispered as my eyes involuntarily closed and I collapsed from the disorienting fever.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

I placed another wet cloth on her forehead feeling the fever wasn't going down. Sakura had advised to let her rest and see if the fever diminishes before moving her to the hospital. She had been sick throughout the whole party and he hadn't noticed till she collapsed and he felt her hot forehead.

Her breathing was heavy and she mumbled incoherently throughout the night. Her parent's stayed the night and so did mine, watching over her weak form. My father even brought some medicine our clan specialized in, but no progress showed until the next day when she woke up and complained of a stomach ache.

"I've been having them on and off since I spared with Temari, but I've never had this fever," Ino frowned, pushing up into a sitting position and looking around the room. "Is this your room?" she asked looking around the plainly decorated room. I nodded soberly, I had been worried all night and she was busy looking at my room. She smiled as if nothing had happened.

"We need to move you to the hospital, do you think that will be alright?" I asked, showing my concern. I had been helpless in the whole situation and that had driven me near insanity not being able to help her. Our parents were downstairs having eaten breakfast and waiting for any change.

"You proposed… Right?" she asked, as if just remembering looking down over to me, brushing the hospital question aside. I nodded and her grin made me happy she was happy I had, "where's my ring?" she asked giddily, pointing at her finger. I stood and went across the room to retrieved it, she placed out her hand and I slid the ring into her marriage finger; it was the perfect size.

"About the hospital Ino…" I tried again, taking a seat in the chair besides my bed.

"I guess I've avoided going to the hospital long enough," Ino had been busy with the shop and training, that hospital duty fell upon Sakura again since she was back and took over her pupil again. "I feel well enough to move," she sighed, moving to the edge of the bed and sliding off the bed onto my lap.

I frowned; placing my hands on either side of her hips a little put out by the way things turned out. I had planned the proposal, and managed to loosen myself up a bit to pop the question and she hadn't felt her best. I hadn't even noticed when I brought her in; I should have paid more attention. The normal Ino would have been drinking alongside me, enjoying herself.

"Don't look so frustrated Shikamaru, I'm sorry about ruining the party," she pouted, kissing me lightly on the cheek trying to cheer me up. I sighed sitting her back on the bed, and getting up, she watched me worriedly.

"I'm not mad about the party or even at you, get ready so we can get you to the hospital," I forced a smile, and left the room to let her dress. Her parents waited in the downstairs living room watching me with anxious expressions. "She's awake and is getting ready," I reassured them, my mother and Ino's went around me to my bedroom and check on Ino themselves.

Inoichi and my father sat together, looking relieved talking about the embarrassing moment I asked Inoichi for Ino's hand in marriage a week before. I ignored them and waited in the front porch, staring at the white fluffy clouds passing lazily overhead. It bothered me that I hadn't noticed a thing, I had been too nervous to notice anything; a stupid mistake on my part.

"Shikamaru, I'm ready," Ino walked outside slowly, I made her place her arms around my shoulder and lifted her easily into my arms. She squeaked and held on tight, as I adjusted her more comfortably, "I can walk you know," she pouted looking adorable. She felt a little heavier than usual but I didn't mention it or she would go ballistic and diet again.

"I'll come home after mom, they'll probably just give me medicine," Ino reassured her parents, as I continued to walk out of my front gate and into the main street.

"Make sure you bring her home, Shikamaru," Ino's mother called anxiously, then returning to talk with my parents. They had began planning a wedding the moment I asked Inoichi's permission, I figured they would continue their plotting.

"I will," I promised, jumping up onto the roofs and hurrying up my pace. Ino stayed quiet as I carried her, I could feel her staring at my face. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked, finally feeling uncomfortable.

"No… I'm just surprised that you set up the party, and actually bought a house," she grinned, her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. "I still can't believe you proposed," she admitted, looking at her ring. The ring had cost a fortune, having a decent sized diamond and gold band; simple yet noticeable.

"Naruto helped," I mumbled, remembering the embarrassing conversation. I had asked him to help, and he had nearly fallen of his Hokage seat when I told him I was going to propose.

"I'm surprise he kept it a secret, he always spills," she laughed, and I agreed. I landed in front of the Hospital, and entered finding Sakura at the nurses' station. She quickly escorted us into the ninja area of the hospital and gave Ino a bed; we waited for what seemed like hours since the test took longer than expected. The hospital was busy since a mission near the water country had failed and a whole platoon returned injured.

"Don't worry, take your time I have nothing to do today," Ino reassured, when Sakura apologized. They both understood the daily emergencies in the hospital. "You should probably go too, Shikamaru. I bet you didn't sleep all night," she looked over to me, as I sat on the window sill looking out at the village.

"I'm not tired, you are the one that should rest," I frowned shaking my head instantly at the suggestion; it was out of the question. I wouldn't leave her side.

"I'm glad you got back safe from your mission, I was so worried," she sounded different; I turned and saw her serious face staring at me. "Next time come straight to see me, or I'll get mad," she smiled, but I could tell she was serious.

"Sorry… It won't happen again," I promised, moving back into the room and taking my seat next to her. We talked about my mission, and how it went smoothly enough giving us enough information for a direct attack.

"We're engaged," she blurted out again, the thought finally settling. She grinned staring at the ring, and I couldn't help feel relieved she was still happy with the title. Maybe I was moving a bit fast, but I couldn't imagine our life any other way now that we have accepted each other. She's always been the girl I compared all other women with, I wanted her to understand I was serious; even if we decided on a long engagement, we were serious.

"Shikamaru! The Hokage office has been attacked! They need back up!" Sakura sprinted into the room, catching us both off guard. Ino visibly paled, and I cursed loudly rushing to the window. Flames burned at the top of the Hokage building, and I could see Tsunade fighting with a dark figure within the flames.

"Ino, will you be alright?" I asked rushed, strapping on my weapons and preparing to jump out of the window.

"Yes," she said breathlessly afraid, "hurry, I'll be fine!"

"Stay here," I ordered, jumping out of the window and sprinting to the main office. Glad that the hospital was just down the street I jumped into the Hokage's balcony looking around alarmed. The sound of metal sounded loud from all directions since battles were being fought all over the building. How had they penetrated the wall and gotten this far within the city without anyone noticing?

"Shikamaru! Go onto the roof, help Tsunade," Naruto grunted pushing up from the floor, I easily spotted the bloody wound on his right shoulder and rushed to his side. He dropped too weakened to lift his body, by the amount on the ground he would die if I didn't take him to Sakura immediately. "No! What are you doing? Help Tsunade!" he tried to struggle, but I pulled his uninjured arm around my shoulder and pulled him up running back out the window and jumping out the building. His breathing was ragged and I could tell he was near unconsciousness.

"Stay awake Naruto, you're our Hokage!" I screamed, managing to make it to the front door of the hospital. Sakura rushed out, having prepared for the battle. "Take him and hide his where about, he can't fight and we can't afford to lose a Hokage," I ordered, turning back and running at top speed to Tsunade who was still fighting at the top of the building.

There was a massive explosion and the sound of a window shattering from the Hospital, I turned back and felt my stomach drop as I stared at the window the explosion had come from. Ino's room burned in flames. Turning back I sprinted faster than I had ever, jumping into the blazing room without a care for my well being. I walked into the room in a daze, spotting a black corpse on the ground next to where Ino had just been sitting before I left. My hands shook, and my knees gave out from under me. This couldn't be happening; Ino was just alive asking me if we were really engaged.

I felt feminine arms go around me, and for a second imagined Ino alive and well and the body on the floor was not her. But when I grabbed the arm Sakura face came into view, dragging me out of the burning room. I struggled, no. No! "Ino!" I screamed, trying to crawl to her body with my nonexistent strength. I was going insane, this couldn't be happening. She was just smiling and talking with me.

"Shikamaru, please," Sakura cried, as I struggled against her with grief and disbelief. I pushed her away, as she managed to pull me all the way out of the room; and I slammed my fists against the hospital wall, Ino's chart fell to the ground at my feet. I slid down the wall again, feeling my face wet with tears I hadn't realized I shed.

In bold massive letters I read her chart.

**Positive Pregnancy**.

**Please Review!!**

* * *

_**Author Note**_

**We are near the end, poor Shikamaru! After just proposing to her! The next chapter might be longer, but it should be the last chapter, unless I do a sequel which I'm thinking about. Please review! I feel more motivated when I get reviews. It was easier writing this chapter since I decided to spend the week at my mom's house. Even though I have a lot of siblings, I was able to write without getting writers block. Weird, I guess being the oldest of 7; I'm use to their distractions. Or else I wouldn't be in University now, lol. Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and sorry for the cliffhanger on this one, I don't usually leave chapters like that.**

* * *

_**Time for my Review Reply (RR)!**_

**ShikaIno Fanatic – 15 minutes, lol, glad you were keeping an eye out. I guess I'm doing something right with this story :P, I think it did that since I posted it but then realized I hadn't added the dividers and so I removed the chapter and redid it. Heh, sorry about that but the way it was looking bugged me. I tried to add more characters and tie all the loose ends with Shikamaru's and Ino's passed relationships, since the story's coming to an end, I'm glad you noticed. I finished painting my cousin's room that same weekend; well I painted the white coating since his room was blue before… And when I say blue, I mean dark a** blue, blue! Ugly, ugly, ugly color for a room, so we had to paint it white before painting it green. Lol, well it was fun and he was surprised by the girly color when he came back from Phoenix, AZ. Haha, *evil laugh,* Wow this was a long reply, lol I'm feeling chatty today, and you deserve it since you seemed to have kept a close eye on the story. **

**Kristina Morris/Iceprincesskristina – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. I've already thought of a good plot for the Ino/Neji One shot I'm planning. Thought of it when I was in class listening to my monotone math teacher, lol! Neji, a rich noble with royal blood, and Ino an assassin becoming his mistress with the intent to kill. Still brainstorming, but I promise I won't disappoint!**

**Nicthepunk – I loved your review! It has been one of the longest I've seen, and I'm happy someone places enough effort to review since I placed a lot of effort into writing! Ino/Shika pairing are hard to come by, and it's a little frustrating for me since I love this couple! Which is a major reason I began writing in FF. I don't have anything against Temari, but I just love like Ino better. Hehe, I am trying to edit my stories better, and I have missed a few mistakes since even I get confused changing POV back and forth. Hehe, sorry about that, I had a harder time editing this chapter since it was soooo long, and I wanted to get it out. But I think I fixed all the major mistake, although it's frustrating when I reread my work and find the smallest mistakes. Ugh! Thank you for your review, it was refreshing and really helped me keep going. Hope you like this chapter.**

**WolfFlowerz – Hehe, see Temari was mature enough to avoid further conflict. She's not a bad person, hehe, and Neji has always been a leader he only had a moment of insanity when he was caught. It happens to all of us in bad relationships, haha. Tenten though, that girl has issues, but again it has to be love since she forgives Neji for everything. I just didn't mention one person, and he'll be coming back next chapter!**

**Nara1991 – Hi Amy, I got your reply! I left a story unfinished once a long time ago, it was a dragonball z fanfic. I felt really bad, it was an old account and I guess it was erased since it wasn't used in a long time. But that won't happen again, hehe, writing is something I enjoy doing. Thanks for your inspiring words! We should all embrace our passions! =) Reading your review really helped me determine the direction of the story, thanks! I feel more inspired to write after reading reviews! Thanks for noticing the new jutsu, hehe, Kishi should give Ino more credit. Sigh, he should show how she grows too. I hope you like this chapter, I'm almost finished! One more chapter and the story is complete! I'm so happy, I'm planning on writing a few One shots before starting another Ino/Shika story. **

**Shikamaru (visitor) – Lol, I included marriage in this chapter, thanks for the idea =), next chapter will be the last, climactic and the closer. Thank you for reviewing, it's great to see people still review even though they don't have accounts with FF. I hope you approve of this chapter. I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 9: Fin**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Characters**

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 20 years old

Neji Hyuga: 21 years old

Temari: 23 years old

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Tenten: 21 years old

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 20 years old

Choji Akimichi: 20 years old

**Summary**: Her life was empty, and her powers progressed dangerously out of her control. With Shikamaru gone on various dangerous missions, Ino was faced with countless war missions; spying, seducing and torturing the enemy with her progressing unknown powers. Shikamaru soon realized the double-edged sword to her technique which was killing her slowly as it broke her soul apart every time it was used, but it was needed for the village's survival as war and death reached the gates of Konoha. An action filled romance in which Shikamaru and Ino fight for their life to end up happily ever after together, though that was never their fate to begin with. Ino/Shikamaru

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_I trust you," she smiled peacefully, "plus it's too troublesome for you to have one woman, let alone two!" she leaned up on her tip toes, pulling down my arm to lower my body, and kissed my cheek. I could now completely understand why my father fell victim to my mother, why he put up with all her nagging. He had mentioned this sort of relationship to me once before when I was still a genin… That he loved the small tender moments they shared when she wasn't screaming and had a kind smiled only for him._

"_No ordinary man would say that," I frowned, feeling that maybe she knew me too well._

"_Ino!" I heard someone scream before the air shifted before me and Neji was suddenly there, the sound of clothes ripping was louder than it should have been. I stared in horror as he bent forward in pain, Tenten screamed and I realized the knife wasn't in her hand anymore. Shikamaru now held Tenten from behind throwing her to the ground and binding her body with his shadow bind. "Ino! Check his wound," Shikamaru ordered turning Neji to his back, and removing the other man's hand from his wound. I immediately went to work over the wound, forgetting the pain in my own arm as I concentrated a massive amount of chakra in my hands to his wound. He watched me peacefully calm, and then stared at the starry sky. _

"_It's not deep, he just needs proper medical attention and a few pain killers," I reported, trying to close the wound as much as possible since I managed to stop the bleeding. _

"_Let's begin!" Temari yelled, and with the shift of air I ducked low avoiding being hit across the head with her iron fan, and aiming to kick her knee. She of course jumped back keeping a safe distance, and opened her fan 1/3 of its capacity, showing one purple circle to me. "You are slow for a spy."_

_I moved forward forming various seals beginning the soul transfer process, I jumped high aiming a round kick to her head which she easily avoided watching my hands knowingly. She knew what I had been trying to do, put her attention on my legs instead of my hands, but she wasn't Shikamaru's strategic rival for nothing. Without giving me any more time she charged forward, forcing me to break the seal in my hand to pull a knife from my pack, clashing weapons in the middle until she caught my hand which held the my knife and I caught hers with my other hand. Standing at a standstill, she smirked kicking me hard in the stomach sending me flying back and hitting the ground hard. _

_I hadn't felt good the past few days, since I think I was coming up with a small fever. My skin felt hot, and I had a light migraine walking in the cool weather. I stopped in front of the abandoned house and gawked in amazement, the house was completely restored. New paint, new windows, the doors, the front gate was rebuilt and it actually had a small beautiful garden in the front yard. It was even more beautiful than I had thought; I walked up the front steps and knocked at the front door hesitantly, unsure if this was the same house Shikamaru had meant anymore. It was transformed._

_Sighing I agreed, and Kiba counted to three, and I reached out pulling up the top of the platter stopping short as I stared at the massive diamond staring back at me. My mouth fell open in shock, dropping the top with a load clunk as it hit the ground and turning to Shikamaru who had gotten down on one knee. My face flushed with color as I heard him say the 6 words I hadn't expected to hear from him in a long time, "Ino Yamanaka… Will you marry me?"_

_The pulsing was back in my head from all the blood rush, and my knees felt weak. "Yes," it was whispered as my eyes involuntarily closed and I collapsed from the disorienting fever._

_There was a massive explosion and the sound of a window shattering from the Hospital, I turned back and felt my stomach drop as I stared at the window the explosion had come from. Ino's room burned in flames. Turning back I sprinted faster than I had ever, jumping into the blazing room without a care for my well being. I walked into the room in a daze, spotting a black corpse on the ground next to where Ino had just been sitting before I left. My hands shook, and my knees gave out from under me. This couldn't be happening; Ino was just alive asking me if we were really engaged._

_I felt feminine arms go around me, and for a second imagined Ino alive and well and the body on the floor was not her. But when I grabbed the arm Sakura face came into view, dragging me out of the burning room. I struggled, no. No! "Ino!" I screamed, trying to crawl to her body with my nonexistent strength. I was going insane, this couldn't be happening. She was just smiling and talking with me._

"_Shikamaru, please," Sakura cried, as I struggled against her with grief and disbelief. I pushed her away, as she managed to pull me all the way out of the room; and I slammed my fists against the hospital wall, Ino's chart fell to the ground at my feet. I slid down the wall again, feeling my face wet with tears I hadn't realized I shed. _

_In bold massive letters I read her chart. _

_**Positive Pregnancy**__._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sorrow, deep and sharp cut him slowly. Ino had been pregnant, carrying his child.

He screamed a long painful sound, and the pain evolved into something cruel and horrible. Shikamaru felt the seething rage save him from insanity and corrupted his logical mind, seeking the ones responsible. He noticed movement; Sakura wiped her green eyes as tears ran down.

He lunged forward without a thought of restraint from his seating position to standing right in front of her, curling his fingers around her slim white neck. She gasped, and Shikamaru slammed her against the wall to prevent her from escaping. He held up Ino's chart to Sakura's face, barely able to speak as he trembled with fury.

"Did you know?" Shikamaru hissed, waiting as Sakura's eyes adjusted and she stared at the bold truth on Ino's chart.

Her eyes were wide with fright, but she answered, "No…" Sakura's body quivered as she understood the dangers he was in this state. She looked into his eyes and only cowered farther against the wall; whoever looked back at her through his eyes wasn't Shikamaru. Hate and bloodlust controlled him now, and he was searching for someone to blame. "If you need someone to blame, blame our enemies… They brought the war, they m-m-murdered Ino," her voice shook, but she could tell he understood. She knew she had to direct his rage in a more helpful route, benefiting Konoha; she trembled for the first time in her life truly afraid.

Then he was suddenly gone, faster than she could see, he sprinted out of the closest window and exited the building. Sakura's breathing had become shallow as she slid down the wall. He had taken her strength out of her body with the murderous expressions. Another explosion came from the room Ino had occupied, and Sakura's body moved involuntarily forward. She needed to at least give Ino a decent burial, not leave her inside to become ash.

Throwing open the door, she looked around the small room instantly spotting the body darkened by flames on the ground besides the disintegrated mattress. Her tears poured as she moved closer to the body, it was unrecognizable. She has witnessed comrades die in her time as a ninja, but never a best friend.

Her emerald eyes widened in shock and she paused noticing the body couldn't be Ino's… It had been of a thin male.

**Ino was alive!**

* * *

Shikamaru bellowed a war cry sprinting onto the Hokage's rooftop. He didn't pause at the wall of fire that kept everyone else out, burning his arms badly he pushed through the flames and found Tsunade in bad condition under the enemy. Shikamaru ran forward recklessly, unafraid and rage filled; maybe he was the one who sent the attack on Ino. Because she had been targeted, that much was obvious.

Tsunade looked up surprised, as Shikamaru moved faster than she had been able to catch easily catching the enemy with his shadow neck bind. He made sure to turn the enemy's general so their eyes met, "did you send the attack on Ino?" he screamed needing to know. The general smirked even from his position, fully confident even in his position. "DID YOU?"

"The mind kunoichi is dead, everything has gone as planned," he smirked pleased with himself, he disappeared from Shikamaru's bind sprinting at him from behind.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade screamed, watching in horror as a massive shadow mist covered the two men as they must have met in the middle. Screams filled the air, raw tormented screams. Goosebumps rose over the 5th's skin trying to see through the mist blanket covering their battle, not even her experienced skill could see. Then she noticed the shadow was made of small particles with chakra. Each particle had the ability to expand and become a shadow, but it also could cause hallucinations… Was the enemy screaming from hallucinations? Somehow, Tsunade doubted that.

Shikamaru's hands shook as he cut the general again, earning another piercing scream. "Why did you target a ninja in the hospital?" he demanded half crazed, the general's body must have looked like a half chopped piece of meat. He had cut all his major veins so he could bleed slowly and painfully.

"She was the cause of our failure last time, we couldn't let her get in the way again!" the pathetic man cried, "please… please kill me!" he begged, blind within Shikamaru's mist. Dropping the knife, Shikamaru dispersed the mist in several directions. It would take care of all enemies within the village. He ignored the heavily bleeding man at his feet and concentrated in the now clear rooftops for all the enemies within the gates. The sun was setting, and shadows rose from the ground as he searched for every enemy within and around the village. Unknown chakra levels rose as he captured over 30 soldiers within this shadow, breaking their necks without remorse. Quick and brutal, like an assassination.

Tsunade stare in horror at the man that had caught Naruto by surprise and beat her in power lay in a bloody pool. Shikamaru looked back down at the twitching body and then looked to the 5th that froze under his glare. "He will talk willingly now, end this war," Shikamaru snarled, his shadows diminishing the wall of fire around the Hokage's rooftops. He noticed the kunai stabbed into his arm, he hadn't noticed when that happened; it only infuriated him further, and he threw back his head and screamed needing more blood to spill.

The enemy chakra signatures seemed to have begun retreating, that wasn't acceptable; he would make sure everyone of them paid for Ino's life. Every one of them would die pathetically and easily by his hand. He didn't care what happened to him after.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade watched him from her position on the floor he didn't acknowledge her, and ANBU ninjas appeared behind her ready to retrieve her. "Wait," the 5th ordered her guards, staring at the shadow ninja who looked to be in a trance, murdering many enemies at the time. "Shikamaru?" she asked again, this time he looked down at her again like a man possessed. He glared, with eyes filled with bloodlust; unseeing and indifferent to the prospects of mercy.

"I will murder them all," he snarled, disappearing from the roof top towards the side wall of the village where the enemy army had attacked. Leaving Tsunade to watch in horror as the only man in Konoha who had a clear head in all circumstances, lose it. She ordered her guards to take the general to interrogation looking away as the man screamed from the pain. He was a high ranking general, she would much rather end his suffering but Shikamaru had been right and she needed the information.

"Lady Tsunade! Have you seen Shikamaru?" Sakura appeared rushed, kneeling before her old master, healing her wounds as she did. Sakura stared at the screaming man in the ANBU's arms for a second, before blocking it out and focusing on the Hokage.

"Yes, what's happened to Ino?" Tsunade demanded, pushing away Sakura's treatment. She needed to know what had made her lead strategist attack so carelessly and become mercilessly cruel.

"He thinks they've murdered Ino, we found a body in her hospital room burned unrecognizable from the explosion an enemy caused within," Sakura frowned, "but I inspected the body and it's not her, it had been a man… Shikamaru's not himself," she wiped her face from the stray tears, also leaving the Hokage as she went to search for Shikamaru before he got himself killed.

* * *

Shikamaru relished as blood plastered across his face, they would not be given the option to retreat; no mercy. He passed like a dark shadow of death; any enemy near him was captured by their own shadow and murdered easily. Konoha soldiers watched Shikamaru pass, keeping a clear distance as he had a strong intent to kill. His own shadow lashing out at anyone close, and stabbing the enemy varies times since they became sharper than knives.

Finally reaching the Konoha wall he searched, there was no hiding from the Nara's in the woods, they owned them. Raising his hands he shot out many sharp shadow knives searching for the retreating soldiers. Many targets were hit but one, which caught his attention. The last target had evaded the knife and distinguished the shadow easily.

Grunting, Shikamaru shot in the direction ignoring all of his comrades' calls. His every muscle felt like they were about to rip apart, and his body had suffered from severe burns and cuts; yet he kept going… he didn't plan to live much longer after. He stopped abruptly as a knife hit his shoulder; he snarled pulling the weapon out without a flinch as he focused on the ninja before him.

"Shikamaru! Watch out!" A female voice screamed, and he stiffened up turning to the familiar voice which came from behind the enemy. The dark ninja disappeared, giving Shikamaru a clear path of vision to the woman who had called out. Long blond hair, pale skin, crystal clear sky blue eyes… He froze as he stared at her, Ino stared back her legs and hands tied with a collar around her neck cutting off her chakra.

Shikamaru coughs up blood, taking his eyes off of Ino for a second he looked down at himself and spotted the long sword stabbed through the side of his stomach. Ino is alive, he needed to save her, but he had wasted so much chakra already and with his current condition he couldn't find the strength anymore. She was alive, that was all that mattered…

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Ino screamed, the sword didn't look like it had hit any major organs luckily, but by the look of the rest of his battered body he had lost a lot of blood already. His eyes were closing and she crawled towards them unable to think clearly, she wouldn't let him die. "Shikamaru! I'm pregnant! You can't leave me!" she screamed terrified, tears running down her face as she watched Bardon pull out the sword staring at her in fury at her statement.

Shikamaru forced his eyes open; she was pregnant with his child… He couldn't let the bastard who kidnapped her before take her again, what would happen to the child. His child.

Bardon moved around Shikamaru, kicking him to his side as he moved towards Ino who had gotten up to her knees. Her hands still tied behind her back, the bastard raised his hand and struck her hard across the face. Ino fell down on her side hissing from the sting, but continued to glare up defiant.

Fury began taking over Shikamaru again, the pain disappeared and he felt the last stimulus of chakra circulating through his limbs as he pushed up bringing forth his shadow mist. Bardon looked back in time to jump farther away and avoid the mysterious fog crawling around the area and hiding Ino in its depths.

"What? You can't fight me like a man? You have to hide inside your mist and attack from afar, pussy," Bardon snarled keeping a safe distance from the unnatural black mist. He kept up his guard, examining the mist from afar and planning a strategy of attack. Shikamaru didn't give him the time, suddenly jumping through the mist and punching Bardon hard breaking his cheekbone as his fist connected. The impact threw Bardon to the ground, and the connection with Shikamaru's shadow froze him in place now under his control.

"I am not a pussy," Shikamaru growled, straightening up and glaring as he made his shadow crawl up Bardon's body and around his neck ready for the finishing move. The trapped ninja struggled, hissing profanities and showing no fear as he promised Shikamaru a slow torturous death.

Low on chakra and weak from all the blood lost Shikamaru struggled for control making his arms and legs shake from the effort. Muscles tore and he fell to his knees his shadow loosening from Bardon's neck and slowly reclining back inch by inch.

"I am going to rip you apart for taking her from me!" Bardon screamed half crazed struggling harder against the bind. "And once you are dead so will the bastard child," he laughed his eyes wide open, and his mouth set in a nasty snarl.

Screaming in fury, Shikamaru disappearing from his position and reappearing in front of Bardon who was momentarily released from all shadow restraints, but the sharp long knife stabbed into Bardon's heart kept him still and in place. He coughed up blood, choking as it filled his lungs and throat. Blood splattered onto Shikamaru's already bloody shinobi uniform and face.

"I love you," he choked, actual tears running down the enemy's eyes as he stared past Shikamaru as Ino stood just outside the mist. She had managed to untie herself and find her way out in time to see Bardon fall back onto his back lifeless as soon as he touched the ground.

Shikamaru stared down at him, the other man had loved Ino this much he gave up his life… He had seen himself in his enemy's eyes before he died the adoration and complete devotion in the last seconds of life had froze Shikamaru in place. Their situations had been the absolute opposite but the desperate need for Ino eerily similar. He didn't want to hurt Ino, he didn't want her to feel forced like the other man had caused her to feel. Did his suffocating need hinder her happiness?

"Shikamaru…" her voice was a relief, smooth and angelic as her hand found his shoulder turning him from the sight of death. The desolate feeling slowly disappearing as she moved into his arms, her arms hugging his waist attempting to keep as close as possible; she murmured into his chest, "Don't ever scare me like this."

He didn't understand, "you scared me Ino… I thought you were dead, the body in the room was unrecognizable, I thought I've lost you."

"You're stupid," she cried, hitting his chest. He had almost given up during the fight, he had almost given up.

He grunted feeling her light hit; it his body remembered his earlier wounds and his legs gave out falling to his back with Ino still holding on. He stared up at her and smiled even with the pain, then reaching up and crushing the collar around her neck effortlessly with one hand. It shouldn't have been so easy for him; his body was going into shock.

"I forgot about the injuries," she wiped her face, placing her hands over his torso and collecting chakra to stop all the bleeding pooling around his body. His face was pale as he stared at her face dazed.

"So you really are pregnant," he grinned regardless of his situation, his larger hand grabbing one of hers in a firm grip.

"Shikamaru, let go I need to heal you," Ino couldn't stop the tears running down her face as she struggled to pull her hand away. He shook his head intertwining their fingers together as she continued to heal him with one hand. "Shikamaru please, you're losing a lot of blood," Ino cried forcing her chakra onto one hand and moving it quickly around his body to the larger bleeds.

"I'll be fine, just don't let go of my hand," he murmured, losing consciousness slowly. "If I lose you, I'm worthless," he sighed peacefully, releasing one last breath before closing his eyes and laying still.

"No! I'm worthless, Shikamaru! Shikamaru! I'm worthless without you!" Ino screamed, pushing more of her life force into him, opening life portals within her body to heal him. But he wasn't responding she could feel his heart slowing, stalling for seconds then beating ever so lightly. She ripped her hand away from his hold, pushing more chakra into his body sending a shock to quicken and reawaken his slowing heart. Nothing was working! "No. No. No. No. No. No. Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up! You said you'll be fine, Shikamaru please wake up!" Ino screamed, panic gripping her stomach as she pumped more and more chakra into him receiving less and less responses.

"Ino!" Pink hair flashed by Ino's peripheral vision, but she didn't waste time to look at Sakura who found her covered in Shikamaru's blood trying to revive him. Sakura moved forward pushing Ino aside as she inspected Shikamaru's body; Ino had pumped so much of her own chakra into him that had kept him alive so far. She couldn't possibly have anymore to spare, looking over Ino; she noticed Ino's hands were trembling from the effort and hands seemed to have burned from the amount of chakra she had used.

"He can't die, Sakura. He can't die," she spoke low, her eyes wide as she watched Sakura work over Shikamaru's body.

Two ANBU shinobis appeared behind Ino, and Sakura nodded in their direction barking orders. One grabbed Ino's shoulders pulling her back as Sakura and another masked man lifted Shikamaru's unconscious body and disappeared back to the village. "I need to be with him! I won't let him die!" Ino panicked but the ANBU didn't release her.

"He won't die," the mysterious voice said confidently, lifting her struggling body and following the other's example returning to the village before further attacks.

* * *

Ino waited, she sat next to Shikamaru's bed and waited. Sakura had said he would either wake up or not, but he was out of immediate danger. He had fallen into a coma shortly after the blood transfusions, because he had not only been short on blood but chakra as well. His muscles had also been ripped; it had been a miracle his heart hadn't exploded from the pressure of him forcing his chakra. He had completely exceeded his limit to protect her. It was a miracle he was even in the hospital still and not in a body bag like many other casualties of war.

"Shikamaru, you are stupid…" Ino sighed, holding his hand as she ran her fingers through his hair. Three days have passed and still Shikamaru showed no sign of change. His condition didn't worsen, but it didn't get any better either. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard; you should have had a strategy… Stupid, stupid, stupid, I always get you hurt."

"Don't be stupid," a soft voice responded, Ino froze staring at Shikamaru's face. Her heart swelled with joy as his eyes twitched, trying to open. He grunted, his hand tightening around hers as he struggled to open his eyes. "You've been cursing at me the past few days… Blaming yourself," he frowned forcing his eyes open to look at her, his vision was blurred and he closed them again since the room lights were too bright for him to adjust right away. "Troublesome woman forced me to wake up or else I would have been too lazy to," he grinned sounding raw since he has been asleep the past 3 days.

Ino stared, happy beyond words as Shikamaru finally looked at her. She had worried, had sat next to his bed, hadn't slept and barely able to eat; and now he smiled at her alive. Tears rolled down unconsciously, she was so relieved, she cried and he consoled her. Checking her over and asking if she had been checked over by Tsunade or Sakura.

"Sakura has been looking over me," Ino cried, laying her head across his chest to hear his heart beat and make sure it kept beating. "Does anything hurt? how do you feel? Let me get Sakura, she's in charge of your case," Ino stood from her stool, ready to run out the room but Shikamaru didn't release her hand, pulling her back and causing her to trip onto the bed over him.

"Shikamaru! You're hurt," Ino struggled, trying to keep her weight off of him in case she opened any wounds.

"I'm alive because you stayed by me, don't go," he grunted, still unable to keep his eyes open for long periods of time. The pain killers he was hooked up to were probably the cause of that. "I told you I would be fine," he grinned, squinting one eye open to glance at her face.

"You almost died! You weren't fine, and I couldn't do anything! If it hadn't been for Sakura showing up I don't know what would have happened! I was useless," Ino's lip quivered, and she wiped away her tears.

Shikamaru sighed, his signature sigh and raised both his arms grabbing Ino's face in between his hands and pulling her down. He kissed her innocently, lips touching lips but the electricity they both felt was comforting. Sexual stimulation was not what she needed at the moment. She needed reassurance and he needed her to stay close.

Sakura entered the room, coughing loudly to get the couple's attention. Ino jumped off quickly her ears heating up at the scene Sakura walked into. She stood besides the bed as Sakura walked around to Shikamaru's other side. Shikamaru smirked closing his eyes as Sakura frowned at Ino, "I told you to go to your room Ino, you're in no condition to be moving around! You need your rest," she lectured, checking Shikamaru over.

He opened his eyes looking over to Ino who looked away awkwardly, hadn't she just said she was in good health? "What do you mean?" Shikamaru frowned, pushing up into a sitting position stiffly.

"She should be in bed rest; after you fell unconscious she used her own life force to keep you alive. Her moving around is dangerous for her and the baby," Sakura explained, knowing Shikamaru would force Ino to listen. Ino glared in her direction.

"I'm fine," Ino insisted turning to Shikamaru, "you shouldn't move, you're wounds aren't fully healed."

"Ino..." She closed her mouth tight, and concentrated on the tiled floor as Shikamaru placed his full focus on the top of her head. He was usually too lazy to give a person his full attention, but when he did the individual felt its force. "I want you to get some rest; you can't be negligent to your health… Especially now," he spoke slowly, flinching as he tried to move off the bed.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura frowned rushing to the other side of the bed, her hands instantly glowing with her chakra focusing on Shikamaru's abdomen. He pushed her hands away, and pushed off the bed completely, holding on to the side of the bed to keep his balance. Ino watched happy he was actually moving, they hadn't been sure of he would ever wake up. "You shouldn't be moving around yet! You two are infuriating!" Sakura half screamed, watching over him as he took a hold of Ino's upper arm.

"Let's go to your room," he grunted.

Ino easily agreed she knew he wouldn't change his mind now. Sakura followed close behind, her hands glowing as she sent chakra into Shikamaru's body. Nurses watched the odd couple walk down the hall in awed; the story of Shikamaru's amazing strength had spread like wildfire labeling him as Konoha's hero.

Ino had explained to Sakura that she had been targeted in the hospital room because in the last massive attack Ino had been the reason it had failed. Bardon of course knew of the attack and rescued her, killing the other ninja before allowing the room to explode. Tsunade visited also to check Ino's unborn child herself, she wanted to make sure it was in good health and would survive the trauma.

Naruto recovered from his deadly wound after Sakura's ministration. She had hid the weakened Hokage in the Hospital's cellar when she heard the explosion in Ino's room. He visited Shikamaru and heard of the story from Tsunade, leaking the amazing story to the general public. Naruto could never keep his mouth shut.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

I watched over her the following week we remained in the hospital. Sakura fussed over my wounds, and nagged every time I walking on my own. I understood why she and Ino got along so well. I apologized to Sakura soon after I regained consciousness about the incident after Ino's room exploded. She shook her head and told me she understood and didn't hold it against me.

I proposed again the following month. Under the old tree in our childhood training ground, next to the mound of grass I usually lay on to watch the easy going clouds. I promised I would be a good husband, I would provide for her and our child, and I would grow into a man she needs. She responded with a tearful yes, and reassured that she loved me because of who I already was.

The wedding was rushed in my opinion, our families worked vigilantly together planning and sorting and Ino definitely was the master mind. I would have rather waited after the child was born so Ino could have her perfect wedding, but then the day arrived and I watched her in her chosen dress blushing as she walked down the aisle. Her pregnancy wasn't showing yet, and so her mermaid styled dress looked amazing. She looked absolutely beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous; words just couldn't describe her magnificence… At that moment I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips and the swell in my chest as I realized she must love me. And I was glad the wedding was rushed, and we would be married and together forever after today.

The wedding was held in an old fashioned mansion, Naruto had offered the residence since his father the 4th Hokage had left the home to him. The decorations were elegant and simple, and the guest list included everyone in Konoha and their mothers. The bride's maids wore Ino's absolute favorite color purple, and my groom's men wore a black suit with a purple vest underneath. I had been measured into a white tux at Ino's request, I would have preferred traditional black; but she wouldn't allow it.

My vision narrowed watching only her walk closer and closer, butterflies fluttered in my gut and I fought the sudden urge to fidget. I wanted her close to me, besides me at all times. Because I loved her, and I wouldn't be able to do anything right without her; she managed to push herself as a dependency forcing me to succumb to her every wish.

She stood before me, and I couldn't get the idiotic smile off my face. The elders began their traditional sermons and I half listened only giving Ino my full attention until the question arose. "Do you Shikamaru Nara accept Ino Yamanaka to be your lawfully wedded wife?" she stared up at me, and I lost myself in her endless eyes.

"I do," I say breathless, she smiled knowingly up at me.

"Do you Ino Yamanaka accept Shikamaru Nara as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she grinned, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me before the elder could say another word. I almost fell back from the sudden outburst, but kept my balance thanks to Chouji's strong hand on my shoulder. He had accepted to be my best man, and Naruto called from beside him laughing at my surprised look.

I grinned kissing her fully on the mouth, then whispered dirty promises for later on in the evening and we were alone. She giggled, blushing a cute pink color as I pulled her down the aisle and rice dropped over our heads.

The party after was massive, I only managed to survive because Ino would come back to me every 10 minutes to pull me along with her and greet guest, then take pictures, and kept reassuring me that later on I would be able to do what I promised to her.

Finally the night was over, and I carried Ino into our home.

I kissed her lightly at first, getting a light touch of her feather soft full lips that had teased me the whole night. Smiling as cameras flashed and at the guest who only kept showing up throughout the night. I was given a two month's vacation from any future missions, and Ino would be out of action during the duration of her pregnancy. I was beyond happy about that, and after hopefully she would stay home with the child for a year or two… Hopefully, a man can dream.

Her breathing was already becoming labored, seems like I hadn't been the only one feeling teased for the whole night. I grinned sitting her on the bed, and I pulled off the while jacket, and dark purple vest I wore underneath. She sat up at attention watching me like a predator ready to pounce. Ino has never been known for her patience.

I pulled out the white shirt that was tucked neatly into my pants, and stopped my undressing there. She still wore the fitting white mermaid styled dress, and I was aching to be the one who removed it from her slim body.

"Stand up and turn around," I ordered, my voice coming huskier than I had meant. My member already uncomfortably stiff within the contours of my pants. But I wouldn't show her my impatience; she would enjoy it all completely tonight. It had to be everything she needed from a man, because I would be her only man from now on.

She smirked excited, doing as she was told trusting me completely. I sighed reaching out and caressing her back feeling the smooth exposed skin as I pulled the dress's sipper down slowly. She shivered under my touch, moving back slightly so that I could place more pressure on her sensitive skin. Her white mermaid style dress was an elegant tube top with a train.

I carefully slid the dress down her curvaceous body, and keeping constant contact with her soft skin. Goose bumps rose all over her body, and I could tell she was struggling with herself to stay still under my teasing.

I touched her shoulder, neck, arms, sides, buttocks, legs… Only light caresses, and I heard every sigh that escaped her lips whenever I touched a sensitive area. Of course I was aware of all her pleasure spots by now, since we have explored each other's bodies various times. However I couldn't help enjoy the responses from the teasing.

Her skin is like a warm creamy tone, being athletic and well toned Ino had one of the most beautiful bodies he's ever had a chance to explore. Many kunoichi had scars and other imperfections, but she looked better than a top model. She arched her back so I could touch that sensitive area on her lower back which she always enjoyed so much during our doggy style sessions.

I looked at the side of her face, and noticed the already flustered color running up her neck to her cheeks. Her lips turned into a darker shade of cherry and she mumbled little approving whispers that begged me to take her. But that wouldn't happen so quickly, I want her to remember this day and night and smile every time. I unclasped the strapless bra and allowed it to fall freeing her full breast.

"Lay on the bed facing me," I whispered huskily into her ear, earning a delighted shiver to my pleasure. She crawled onto the bed, only wearing her lacy white panties; purposely making her hips higher and giving me an amazing view, punishing my manhood further as it pulsed harder.

"Like this?" she asked, turning onto her back and staring down the line of her naked body at me. I gulped the sudden excess saliva in my mouth, and prayed I didn't get a sudden nose bleed from all the heat I was feeling. Her breasts were perky and perfect, with two pink bubs staring at me at full attention. He stomach was still flat and muscled, and her soft long legs were perfectly toned bending towards her body as I watched, and opening wide so her hands sneaked under her thighs to give me an even better view. My control was definitely waning.

"Yes," I finally answered, unbuttoning my shirt slowly a button at a time. She smirked biting her lip in anticipation as I removed the white shirt, and undershirt discarding them carelessly on the floor. I didn't bother with my pants as I moved in front of her half naked staring down at her perfect form. She shifted slightly, trying to move her body closer to mine and capture me with her legs.

"Not yet," I smirked teasing as I dropped on one knee as soon as she got close enough to the bed's edge. She gasped surprised as my face stopped right in front of her panties, which seemed to have moistened. Ino tried to pull up, but my hand suddenly on her stomach kept her laying flat on the bed with her thighs on either side of my head. The scent of her was driving me insane; I could feel myself go high with the odor wanting more like an addict. I pushed my face into her moist panties and felt her squirm slightly trying to struggle with my hand keeping her laying flat.

"Shikamaru," I could hear the smile on her face as she thrust her hips harder into my face, I pulled back with a devious smile. "You are teasing me," she smirked managing to rise up on her elbows so her breast bounced slightly catching my attention; it sent another shock to my already stiff member. "I can tell you want it now as much as I do…." She grinned seductively, both her hands grabbing my arm which was holding her down. "I'll give you relief," she purred, trying to pull off my hand.

"Not yet," I grunted, really trying to control myself. She was making it increasingly hard, all my pent up frustrations would soon explode and nothing would be able to save her if this kept up. I had a funny thought that that's what she probably wanted… For me to lose all control and ravage her.

She whimpered, stopping her struggles against my hand and looking for another approach. I ran my free hand up and down her legs, feeling the smooth silky skin, before focusing on her core. I moved the panties aside a little exposing her lips to me, she was swollen with lust and I grinned up the line of her body before diving in and with my tongue slowly licked her folds once making her shake from the sudden invasion. Her legs shook, and I adjusted them more firmly on my shoulders lifting up higher on my legs and pushing into her flower more forcefully now. Like an addict with a drug, the first taste was electrifying and I needed more to fill all my senses.

I sucked, and nibbled ever so slightly on that little spot she loved; also using my finger on the clitoris to expand her sensation and make her twitch in ecstasy.

Ino moaned loudly, and I stared up at her as she looked down, watching me pleasure her and allowing me to see every expression crossing her face in her pleasure. I wanted to please her, I wanted her to scream in ecstasy and scratch my back, and call my name, and love me like I loved her. A desperate selfish need, and as she stared at me with lust dazed eyes; I could tell she wanted the same things too.

I pulled back my hand which held her stomach down, and grabbed both of her thighs tightly pushing harder into her heated core. She moaned louder. My member was becoming painful, and the stupid panties kept getting in my way. Troublesome contraptions, I finally growled animalistic and ripped the garments clean off her body leaving pink marks around her hips since I pulled so hard in my frustration. It had been too much for her, she came and I was back in between her legs just in time to lap up every drop of her juices.

"Shikamaru, please!" she half screamed, her hands gripping around the covers making her knuckles turn white.

"Troublesome woman," I growled completely lost to the high of passion. I gripped her hips and flipped her around in on swift movement, repositioning her hips high; how she had teased me earlier, while crawling onto the bed. Now on her knees and hands on the bed, I licked her dripping juices one last time, playing with her folds with one hands as I pulled off my pants with the other.

She pushed against me hurrying my clumsy hand unfastening my dress pants, and stripped off my boxers as fast as I could manage. My brain felt fried, I couldn't think. Only one thought was in my head and it was all animalistic. Finally naked, I separated her knees farther apart to an almost uncomfortable position so it would be easy to penetrate the desired areas. I gripped her round supple hips, and tried to gain control of my body so I wouldn't hurt her in a fit of insanity. But Ino, being Ino, never agreed with my precautions and called me by her nick name for me, lowering her upper body onto the bed, and giving me her buttocks; a completely submissive act.

I lost it.

My hands gripped into her skin, holding her tightly as I plunged my full member into her wet womanhood; she would be bruised later. She screamed out in ecstasy begging for more, wanting me to go harder, and rammed into her faster and faster, harder every time slamming into the back of her vaginal wall, earning half pleasure half pained screams. She came easily enough, and I pulled out giving her some time to breathe but I was far from done. I kissed her back, loving the taste of her salty skin; I nicked and nibbled the skin, leaving light red marks.

She couldn't hold herself on her knees anymore, I turned her on her back looking her body over and keeping my manhood alive with a flick of my wrist. Her naked breast stared up at me and I still could not form a single logical thought. All I wanted was to be inside her, and have a feel of the mount of flesh in my mouth. I pushed her to the center of the bed, crawling over her smaller body and positioning myself as I kissed her neck, and trailed up to her mouth. She kissed me back with the same hunger, and need I felt.

She tensed and moaned as I pushed myself into her once without warning, her eyes were lust filled, and the savage smirk appeared on her lips. I kissed her again, almost violently this time taking her breath away and moving back down to her neck where I marked her as mine. I pumped into her in a steady but hard rhythm that made her breast bounce up, I couldn't ignore them anymore. Giving them the attention they deserved I put one nipple into my mouth, kneading the other with my hand.

She breathed in gasp, I grinned moving to the other breast so they would both get the same attention. I also quickened my pace, slamming into her hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist, dipping her own waist to try and match my rhythm. I could feel the animalistic smirk that went across my face, I slammed into her g spot and she screamed. I repeated the action, in the same area, over and over again earning earfuls of pleasure. Usually the volume would have given me a headache, in this situation I felt myself losing completely control. I moved faster feeling the urgency of the build. She began to tremble her own orgasm building along with mine.

I could feel her walls closing around my member, and managed to hold off a few seconds longer as she screamed my name and came in a frenzy of juices. I slammed into her one last time, the sound of skin hitting skin prominent in the room as I felt my release shot deep into her.

I collapsed over her body, breathing heavily as her arms hugged me around the shoulders since my head was over her breast. I sighed completely at peace, and moved most of my body to the side so I wouldn't crush her, but held her around the waist with my head still on her breast. She turned to the side to make the position more comfortable and we heard each other's hearts slow into a steady beat, then the even breathings as we fell asleep happily in each other's arms. We are married and in love.

* * *

**Ino POV**

It had been an amazing night, and the next morning we couldn't help ourselves either. The newly-wed syndrome, it was impossible to be apart for too long or together without clothes falling off. I loved it!

But as all things must come to an end; I sighed, watching Shikamaru wave as he walked towards the Hokage's building. Two months quickly passed and he would be assisting in mission planning and missions. Worry weighed me heavy, and I prayed (which was weird since I've never been the religious type).

Most nights he returned tired, but satisfied; a lot of progress has been made to end the war. On one night in particular I was already in my 7th month of pregnancy and particularly emotional since he had been so late to return from an extensive mission. I waited up nights since sleeping had become pointless, and my days were spent walking near the front gates hoping that he would be walking in as I passed by with the excuse that Sakura had told me to walk more. But he didn't appear.

I heard my front door crash open, alarmed I moved slowly farther into the house away from danger. Hide! My reasoning screamed I could defend myself if I was well hidden since I couldn't possibly handle physical combat. Not with a round belly carrying an unborn child.

I moved into my bedroom, hiding within the oversized closet since there wasn't anywhere else to hide. Unless I hid in the bathroom tube, but then I would completely blind as to what was happening. I could hear loud breathing; whoever just entered her home was injured. What if it was Shikamaru? I resisted the urge to run out, nicking my lip from the anticipation.

"Ino!" I heard him call his voice pained filled, that was all I needed; I ran out into the hall where he had leaned against the side. Blood was pooling around his from a deep wound in his right shoulder. I was by his side instantly, already working on his wound with the reserved chakra I've saved. "There is no time to heal me completely, I have to get you to the designated civilian area in Konoha…" he grunted, once I stopped the bleeding and the wound was visibly healing.

"Why? What's happening?" I demanded, trying to bide some time so I could heal the wound completely.

"The treaties have failed miserably, and Suna assassinated Hideo Nakashima a powerful noble's son…" he grinded his teeth from the pain as skin pulled together around the wound leaving a light scar. "Come on," he grunted pushing up.

"No Shikamaru, I need to help in the hospital, and at least do something for the village," I grunted, pushing up into my feet and pulling on a sweater from the hall rack.

"No Ino. You are going with the civilians, help them there. The hospital's a hot spot for attacks," he shook his head, shutting down all argument. I frowned, this wasn't right I needed to use my abilities to assist the injured and stand beside him as he risked his life.

"Dammit don't start Ino! Come on," he snapped, grabbing my arm and pulled me towards him. I struggled, pulling back; I had been so worried about him so desperately afraid and now he wanted to hide me and risk his life again. It was unbearable, I couldn't just watch again.

He pulled me into his arms clearly angry, and ignoring my struggles and protest. My own heart was beating uncontrollably; this meant everything would get even more brutal. I wasn't sure how much blood Shikamaru had lost, but he carried me effortlessly through the streets as the evacuation alarms went off.

"I don't want you to go," my voice shook; I knew he had to leave and defend our village but I didn't want that. I wanted him to stay by me, and be safe with me. "Stay with me, plan from hiding… We're the number one cowards right," I tried to joke knowing my anger would only stress him further and I remembered our childhood labels.

"I'm your husband now Ino, I have a child in your belly… I can't be weak anymore," he said, even though the fear still gripped me I could feel my love for him intensify; I felt pride to call him my husband and I understood that this was our position as ninjas.

"Then promise me you'll come back, promise me you'll come back to me," I stared up at his firm face, and waited. He looked down at me and smiled his rare smile only I saw.

"I am not stupid enough to get myself killed, I'll always come back if you are waiting," we were nearing the caves civilians.

"Promise me…"

"I swear I'll come back to you Ino," he said passionately. We spotted the refuge opening, but enemy shinobi stood outside. The caves were intercepted.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks as he spotted the enemy platoon waiting before the caves. Dead leaf ninjas lay around them. They wanted both civilians and ninjas to die in this war.

"Ino… I need you to get away, use any method possible but get to safety," Shikamaru mumbled stiffly, placing me down on my feet and pushing me behind him.

"But Shikamaru, what about the other villagers? And their 12 to 1," I reasoned, looking over his shoulder.

"13 darling," Shikamaru disappeared from in front of me and intercepted an attack that would have stabbed me in the back. I turned too slowly to see Shikamaru push the enemy back with brute force. Even if I tried there would be no way for me to escape. We needed to clear the caves so civilians could hide.

"Well, well the great Shikamaru Nara," they circled us at a good distance, I looked around for options, ideas, anything but nothing was coming to mind. "Is this your pretty wife? Ah pregnant too, you devil," they laughed looking me over, "she's quite the looker." Shikamaru lashed out his shadows forcing them to pull farther back. However, he couldn't use his mist and that would cripple him in this fight. I needed to get away, the mist would definitely hurt me and my baby if I was caught within it again. "You can-" I began but stopped when I saw his look.

"Ino, I need you to stay still. I will keep them at bay till someone comes by," he breathes lashing out his shadow in all directions.

I stared at the side of Shikamaru's face, he wasn't thinking like a strategist. Stay still and hope someone comes by to save us. No, he didn't take into account the civilians that would soon show up to try and enter the caves. He didn't take into account the attack on the village from the north gate, he didn't even take to account my abilities or his for that matter because I might get hurt. I needed to do something, or it would all end badly.

I whispered under my breath, forming the seals for my dormant technique. He wasn't paying attention to me, which gave me time to prepare and gather the chakra from my surroundings as well as my body. "What is your woman doing," one enemy asked, making Shikamaru turn to me and notice the last seal before I exploded my chakra out of my body ripping my soul into 14 souls. One kept me on my feet, and the rest captured the other shinobi in a shocked gasp.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru swore, capturing the enemies easily and catching my body as it lost most of my strength. "Dammit Ino, that technique is too dangerous to use in your condition," he swore again, cursing troublesome kunoichi women angrily.

I felt warm liquid sliding down my legs, and for a second thought I've pissed myself. I was wearing a pregnancy dress and realized to my horror it wasn't pee. "Shikamaru… Shikamaru," I called for his attention, my voice breaking as it shook. He looked me over alarmed, and noticed the water underneath our feet, he stared confused. "My water just broke," I lost concentration over the bodies and my technique broke as a painful pull tugged through my body and I let out a scream of agony.

I didn't notice the enemies around us anymore, since the moment my soul collected into my body Shikamaru broke their necks with his bind simultaneously. I screamed again, and he held me tight his knuckles turning white as his face as he was unsure as to what to do, he was at a lost. Grinding my teeth together, I took a look around trying to stay aware of our surrounding and found the villagers rushing towards us since we had opened the path to the caves.

Pink hair suddenly flashed by and Sakura stopped before us, the side of her face bloodied from a head wound she probably already healed. "No," she whispered coming to my side instantly, lifting me from the ground as Shikamaru followed closely behind. "Shikamaru don't worry about her, I'll do what I can. Here take this so we can keep in contact," Sakura tossed a communicator which Shikamaru caught; he quickly put it over his ear becoming more of himself. I fought to keep my mouth shut so my screams wouldn't trouble him.

"Shikamaru," I called for him and he came instantly in front of Sakura staring down at me anxiously. "Come back to me alive, I'll be waiting with our child," I reassured him and reminded him of his promise. He nodded, leaning down and kissing me one last time before disappearing. Once I was sure he was gone I took the other end of the transmitter Sakura had and placed it over my ear. Another cramp hit me hard. I could hear Shikamaru's soft breathing as I wheezed trying to control my breathing.

"I can hear you Ino," he spoke into his device, and gods I've already missed hm.

"Childbirth is painful," I grunted out, Sakura ran around gathering materials from the mini clinic within the mountain.

"really, and here I thought you were just loud," he mumbled, and it took me a bit to realized he had made a joke. I laughed lightly, which reacted a chain of contractions hit me hard.

"Don't make me laugh," I whimpered, trying to breathe. He stayed quiet listening to me for a long while, and I wasn't sure if he was already fighting.

"I wish I could have been there," he stated out of nowhere, surprising me.

"You are," I smiled as another contraction rocked my body. I gave a loud scream feeling like my back was splitting in two, Shikamaru listened to me and I had to wait several minutes before I could speak. "But I wish you were here too," I mumbled, as Sakura opened my legs wide and stared at my womanhood in complete shock.

"Ino! You're completely dilated!" Sakura screamed, calling over more medical assistance as another contraction rocked me into a daze. The pain was almost unbearable, more painful than any other wound I've had. "Breathe evenly, at the count of three I want you to push. Push like you're going to the restroom," Sakura instructed, the assistance pushed my shoulder up slightly and I screamed loud as I pushed as hard as I could.

"I love you Ino, do your best," I could hear Shikamaru's soothing voice in my ear, and I closed my eyes imagining he was right beside me, not in a war zone.

"Push again Ino, I can see the head," Sakura instructed, I screamed louder than I've ever screamed in my life, all of Konoha must have heard me because I could hear Shikamaru curse and many of the civilians clog their ears at the screeching sound. Then the sound of a child filled the cave, I cried looking down at my baby, he had a head full of my colored hair and eyes the color of Shikamaru. He was beautiful.

"Ino… Ino, what is it?" Shikamaru asked, his voice held such softness that I could have mistaken him for someone else. I opened my mouth to respond but another waved of pain washed over me. I screamed again, shaking from the pressure.

Sakura looked back to me confused, then stared in shock at my womanhood. "There is another one," She screamed, giving my child to an assistant that continued to clean him. I pushed without being told, hearing Shikamaru's voice in my ear asking me what was wrong. Another child was heard minutes later, and I collapsed into the white mat I had been placed on. I could barely keep my eyes open, I looked at my second child and found another boy, but he had brown black hair with my eyes. Tears ran down my face, and I sobbed reaching out for my children.

"Ino… Ino, please tell me what's happening," he grunted, obviously already fighting.

"We have two boys, Shikamaru… Two beautiful baby boys," I gushed, holding them close as I heard the kunai clash from Shikamaru's side.

"What should we name them," he asked, then mumbled the name of his neck break technique.

I thought a second, "how about after our fathers," I suggested looking over our miracles.

"No, why would we do that to them," he laughed light hearted through the transmitter. It warmed my heart to hear he was happy. "Name them Riku and Sora for the land and sky."

"Yes, you will be Riku," I smiled touching the blonde's head tenderly, "and you will be Sora," I smiled looking at my dark haired child. They were both beautiful. I wished Shikamaru would see them soon, and then we would all go home.

"Take care of them while I'm gone Ino. We're going on pursuit, the transmitter will disable since I'm far from the city now," he spoke calmly, I could feel my fear return ten folds.

"Why are you pursuing, come back," I said anxiously, the boys began crying feeling my stress.

"Take care of the boys till I come back," he voice broke up as the signal died. My hands shook and I stared at Sakura who had relieved me of my children. She checked them over and I couldn't help my hands trembling. I felt weak, my eyes slowly closed and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I waited every day, 1 month passed, 2 months, 3 months, 6 months... He didn't come back, and his body was not found. His whole platoon had been found dead, but he was missing amongst the corpses that were returned to Konoha. This gave me hope, so I waited still and planned my future mission properly. This was the like of a ninja. You either came back alive or in body bags… Or at least have a teammate say they saw them be obliterated, which would be a logical reason why a body was never recovered. So I have hope, and wait for the right time. He promised to come back, and Shikamaru Nara didn't break promises. My children grew, missing their father.

I took care of our children, they said their first words, 'mommy,' early being sons of a genius. Walking came soon after, and I waited the first year alone. This was the life of a ninja, what had I expected? To live a normal life? Had Shikamaru's dream life been mine too?

I love my children, and they love me. Both got the laziness from Shikamaru and my stubbornness. For them I would do anything, and so I smiled and played with them. Avoiding the north area of the village since I would be tempted to pass by the gate and wait. I tried not to show them my constant stress and fear.

He was alive, and we would come back. He promised he would come back, and Shikamaru never broke his promises so I waited even though I looked happy and lighthearted. I would wait for him forever.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes**

**K. I left it open for a sequel! Hehe, I really took a long time with this chapter. Sorry about the wait. I even attempted to make a steamy lemon for you guys. Pulled an all nighter on Friday since I wanted to finish the story today. That's devotion dammit! Haha, well I hoped you enjoyed my story. I named the kids after Kingdom Hearts game, hehe I love those names! Thank you all for your support; you just don't know how happy I am that I've completed a story. The review really kept me motivated, and kept me going. Thanks! For anyone that's interested, I will be posting a One Shot next week. Read and support! **

**Oh and sorry if my review reply seemed rushed, I really wanted to get this chapter up today, hehe.**

* * *

_**Time for my Review Reply (RR)!**_

**ShikaIno Fanatic – lol! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I am thinking of a good sequel! Hehe! I hope you like this chapter! I'm also glad you enjoyed the action I put into her story. Thanks for following my story and reviewing! Also thank you for all your detailed messages!! You were a lot of help to my story and even gave me a few ideas! Thanks so much. **

**SlEePyVaMpIrE – Here's the next chapter. Thank you for your review. I hope you like =)**

**sad little monkey – I really enjoy reading your feedback, I can tell you are really reading into my story and understanding the point of each chapter. Thank you, and hope you like this chapter. **

**WolfFlowerz – See Ino's alive =), haha. Thanks for following my story and not giving up when I was late with the updates or lost inspiration. **

**Kristina Morris – I am working on that One Shot ;), I hope you liked this story too, I really worked hard on this last chappie. Thanks for following the story.**

**Nara1991/Amy – I agree with you, I don't see the attraction between ShikaTema, they are just too similar in personality! Too similar, they wouldn't complete each other. Opposites do! Opposite complete what the other misses! Sigh, I will keep writing Shika/Ino! Lol I do get the urge to write One shot whenever I am writing a story, but I try not to since if I do I'll lose my whole image I have with the current story. And I do get writers block often, but I start reading my books or watching animes that usually gets me over it. Thanks you for following my story hope you like the rest to come. And ill read your Tenten/Neji when it comes out! You are awesome dude, lol you've left comments since chapter one. Thanks a lot!**

**vivianne22 – lol! Thanks, I guess you won't be so happy about this ending huh… Don't worry a sequel is in the make!**

**mood ink – Ino's alive! Yay, see I didn't disappoint your requests. Hehe, thanks for following my story for so long. The reviews were a lot of help to me in continuing this story.**

**Shikamaru – I'm glad you enjoyed the story, look out for the sequel!**

**Shikamaru – I think you reviewed me twice.**

**Gothic Queen - … I think it was happier than the chapter before…. Don't worry a sequel will come! Thank you though for not giving up on this story, you were a great supporter! Kept me going. You've left comments since my first chapter! You are awesome!**

* * *

_**Author Notes Review Reply**_

**Shikamaru – It's up!! Hehe, see right on time! **

**Nara1991 – Lol I hurried, sorry about the editing. I didn't have enough time lo!**

**ShikaIno Fanatic – Thanks soooo much for your help, hehe I really liked hearing all the scenarios you came up with. It helped me get over a really bad writers block! Hope you like the last chappie!**


	10. About the Sequel

Hi Everyone!

I'm really sorry I haven't put out the sequel yet =) its coming I promise! How has everyone been? Enjoying your summer vacations, or last days of school? Hehe, the reason I've temporarily stopped writing is because my birthday is coming up and I've been so busy with preparing my little get-away. I love planning things so I've been caught up in all that, I'll be in Vegas celebrating my 21th birthday all weekend. Hopefully I come back with stories, eh ;)… Well just wanted to let everyone know, **Undeviating Love** will be the name of my sequel and the first chapter should be up by next **Friday, June 18 2009**. Have a nice weekend =),

Bye


End file.
